Stella's Story
by Madison706
Summary: Stella learns she has feelings for Charlie but what happens when her past gets in the way! How does Stella react when she finds out Charlie's secret? Find out by reading Stella's Story. P.S. this is MY SISTER'S story!
1. Chapter 1  Jealousy and Excitement

**So basically you need to have watched the extended scene with _Livin' on a High Wire_ performance. I DON'T own Lemonade Mouth. Enjoy! -Vico**

Stella's P.O.V Chapter 1

That was the most awkward setting we've ever been in, props to Olivia though. Telling the world about her relationship with Wen on National TV is.. pretty big for her. Especially when ,Wen had no idea what she was doing.

"_She- She's my girl." _he said to her.

That's all it took for my jealousy to fully kick in, there was Mo and Scott (which started it), and everyone knew Olivia & Wen liked each other but it never really set in how jealous I was. Until Wen said them four words, but being me it didn't show.

Then there was Charlie, Why was he so_ "In Love" _with Mo? Why can't it be me? Wait, Did I just think that? My train of thought was cut short when someone yelled my name directly in my ear.

"_STELLA!" _Olivia said as I jumped out of my chair. I looked at her and then realized I was still in my dressing room of the "Music Scene Studios" she had concerned look on her face as if she wasn't going to leave till I told her what was wrong.

" _Oh hey " _I replied. _"You scared me"_

" _Well I said your name quietly, tapped you on the shoulder, and waved my hand in your face and nothing. So shouting in the ear it was" _She said with a chuckle but right to a concerned look.

" _Sorry " _I eventually said

" _Stells what's wrong?" _She asked

She caught me off guard. I looked at her like I was clueless at what she was talking about.

" _Stell? Tell me , Please?" _She pleaded.

" _Olivia, nothing is wrong, I just….." _I finally looked her in the eyes. I noticed she was so hopeful that I was going to tell her, but I just can't. I can't tell her, not just yet. Just as I was about to continue my sentence there was a knock on the door.

" _Hey Charlie" _Olivia said _"continue Stella" _She told me.

I looked at Charlie and smiled. I looked back at Olivia _"I just want some Lemonade." _I said.

" _oh ok " _she said. I turned on my heel to head out and find some Lemonade but I had a feeling that she wanted our conversation to continue, but she knew well enough not to push it any further. I just smiled_. _Wen, Mo, and Scott past me, _"Do you guys want some Lemonade?" _hoping they would say no, but I knew the answer was yes.

"_yeah" _they all chimed. Of course.

"_Dante's?" _Scott said. Everyone was real excited.

"_Dante's it is! " _Wen said_. "let's go!" _as he said grabbed Olivia's hand and ran to the door _" Last one there is a Rotten Egg!" _he shouted as he & Olivia ran down the hall. Scott grabbed Mo and ran out too. Oh lookie here. It's just me and Charlie! EEEEP! But I keep my cool as I walked passed him to grab my bag. He looked sad….again. I wish he would get over her already. He smiled at me as I was about to head out the door when he said _"Hey Stella"_ I looked at him. _"You wanna ride with me?"_ he asked with that million dollar smile. Oh how that smile made me melt. There I go again thinking there could be an _"us"._

_"Stella?"_

"_Oh sorry yeah of course."_ I said snapping out of my thoughts. _"Race you to the car!"_ I shouted as I zoomed out down the hall and out the door.

_"Not fair!"_ he shouted back as he followed me out.

_"Boom! I win!"_ I said beaming at him as he caught to where me and his car was.

_"I gave you a head start."_ He said with a wink. Ahhh! He winked at me! No. I must focus!

_"Whatever! I won fair and square!"_ I said punching him softly on his arm.

_"Nuh-"_ *buzz buzz* He pulled his phone out of his pocket *buzz buzz* _"Hold on let me get this."_ he said gesturing me to the passenger side. But I didn't get in. I really wanted to know who was calling Charlie during our time. Uh Stop it Stella you aren't dating him so there is no _"us"_ and focus on the call.

_"Hey Victoria."_ He said. Ah Victoria. I forgot he was dating her. More like temporarily forgot, well chose to forget. Bummed, I slowly sat in the passenger seat. _"That's_ _beside the point."_ I could hear him say as he sat in the driver seat. He was getting frustrated. Oh well. I chuckled. But I didn't realize how loud until I heard_ "Who was that?"_ Victoria shouted through the phone. I quickly looked at him with a smile when he replied _"Stella."_ He returned the smile, which quickly turned into a frown.

" _Look Victoria, if your just going to sit there and accuse me of stuff then maybe we shouldn't be together." _He said sternly.

"_Charlie…I…I…" _Victoria replied through tears." Fine, if that's what you want."

" Right now, that's all I want." Charlie said -Click she hung up.

I felt a little uncomfortable yet slightly satisfied.

" _What are you smirking at?" _Charlie asked looking at me, half smiling.

" _I… I didn't know I was" _I said as he started the car and pulled out onto the highway. Charlie finally looked relieved. A smile fell upon his face as he said _" I hope your okay with being a rotten egg!"_

"_Oh no Delgado, Step on it! " I shouted._


	2. Chapter 2 The Incident

**A/N: I know this is a story about Stella but trust me when I say that in my story Olivia is the type of girl who senses a problem and tries to solve it hence her point of view. It's still about Stella. Also I DON'T own Lemonade Mouth. -Vico**

_Olivia's POV_

"_Yes! We are first!" _Wen shouted as he scrambled to open my door. I love it when he opens my door. J

"_Yes we are! Thanks to your fantastic driving skills." _I said with a wink but instead of making eye contact I just looked to the ground. Stella was still on my mind. I still didn't understand why the girl who was full of life and energy could be so down.

"_Liv are you alright?" _Wen asked noticing my frown.

"_I am."_ I said as he picked me up and placed me gently on the hood of his car so I could face him. He is so cute. _"It's just Stella."_ I finally said.

"_Stella?" _he said with a raised eyebrow.

"_Yeah, she seemed pretty down earlier but I didn't get an answer why when I asked her."_

Wen's expression went from curious to a little worried to a smirk. I hit him in the chest. _"Well we were her ride."_ he said starting to laugh. He met my eyes. I couldn't help but laugh too. _"And knowing Stella she probably found a ride."_

"_Hope so."_ I said a little more cheerful. We smiled at each other for a moment when we heard a car pull up next to us. Mo & Scott. No Stella. I hope she caught a ride with Charlie.

"_I see you guys aren't last." _Wen said to them as they came up to where we were.

"_Ah Wen I was almost up to ya!"_ Scott said excitedly.

"_Sure you were" _Wen said laughing.

"_Where's Stella?"_ I asked Mo & Scott just in case she was hiding in the backseat.

"_I thought she was with you!"_ Mo replied with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"_I am right here!"_ Stella shouted as she got out of Charlie's car. Wow. I didn't even hear or see them pull in the parking lot. _"You do know it's an automatic disqualification when you leave a friend behind."_ She said laughing as she and Charlie came closer to us. _"So that means Charlie and I win."_ She said with that devious smile we knew oh so well.

"_Stella! I am so so so sorry."_ I said hopefully.

"_Yeah us too." _Mo said as Wen and Scott nodded with agreement.

"_No worries."_ She said smirking. Wait. She is way happier now. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and said _"Just uh don't leave me behind again. And uhh…you are paying for mine and Charlie's dinner!"_ That last part she said really fast. Then she turned around and shouted _"Run Charlie! Before she realizes what I just said!"_ I just sat there mouth open as I saw them head inside.

"_She just said I was paying didn't she?"_ I asked still processing what just happened.

"_Yep."_ Mo chuckled as she tapped me on the shoulder then her and Scott proceeded inside.

I looked back at Wen. He had his hand out. I took it and he helped me down off the car. _"She seemed fine to me."_ he said taking my hand and lacing our fingers. I blushed. We started to walk towards the door _"A little more giddy than usual but same ole trickster."_

"_Yeah. Maybe. But trickster for sure." _I replied with a laugh as we headed inside. We stood looking for the gang at our usual spot when we noticed Stella stand up to face a blond boy. Oh no. Ray.

"_Look Ray! You're just mad 'cause we are getting the fame that you wanted!"_ Stella shouted. We hurried closer to the table scared of what will happen next. As we got to the table I saw Charlie tugging on Stella's arm which seemed to calm her when Ray spoke up.

"_You're right."_ he said. His tone was completely different. Sad even.

"_Huh?"_ Stella said confused.

"_You heard me. I said you are absolutely right."_ he replied then brushed passed me and Wen towards the exit.

"_You're not going to fight back?"_ Stella shouted after him looking a little hurt. Charlie tugged on her arm making her sit down next to him. _"Why didn't he fight back?"_ she asked again as Wen and I sat down and just shrugged. She seemed calm down after Charlie started talking to her but I could tell that she was still wondering about Ray.

"_Why was he angry this time."_ I asked.

"_Mmmm- He watched The Music Scene"_ Mo said as she sipped her drink. I am pretty sure my face went from 'why?' to 'ooh!'. _"He saw Scott and was gonna yell at him once again but then he spotted Stella and started yelling at her."_ she finished as our pizza arrived.

Still curious I asked _"Wow. What about? Like old usual stuff or just The Music Scene?"_

"_Both."_ Stella answered. _"He basically said we were no good talent less losers who didn't belong on that show."_

"_And that's when we walked in."_ Wen said as everyone nodded in unison.

"_Well maybe he'll be out of hair for awhile, eh?"_ I said to them grabbing a slice of that cheesy goodness. Everyone just shrugged to preoccupied with the pizza.

"_Hopefully!"_ Stella said with a smile while taking a huge bite. _"Right now I am just going to enjoy the rest of this amazing day I had with my favorite people."_ She said raising her glass full of lemonade. I smiled as we all raised our glass with hers and shouted _"Lemonade Mouth!"_


	3. Chapter 3 The Text Message

Stella's POV

Sometime while we were eating, Charlie agreed to take me home. I guess Olivia really wanted some alone time with Wen. Which I am completely fine with. That gives me more time to spend with Charlie. But there was still on thing bugging me. Ray. I know. I know. But seriously why didn't he fight back? I guess my quietness was really loud 'because I jumped when I heard Charlie say my name.

"_Stell you've been pretty quiet. What's on your mind?" _but before I could reply he already figured it out. _"Stella you really shouldn't worry about Ray. He may be a jerk but jerks have off days too." _He pulled into my driveway. I half smiled as I opened my door and got out. I could feel him watching me as I started for the porch. He's right. Everyone has bad days. Even rude, obnoxious, egotistical jerks named Ray could have bad days. So I turned around and walked to his driver side window. He already had the window down.

"_You're right. Maybe he was having a rough day." _I said. He just smiled. I started to walk again but I stopped. I turned back to his window. _"Thanks." _I think I am more than crushing on this dude.

"_For what?" _he asked.

"_For everything. For taking me to Dante's. For coming up with that awesome plan of making Olivia pay, for calming down after Ray left. For the ride home. For this."_ I said pointing between him and me. I saw him get uncomfortable so I quickly said _"The conversation silly." _He laughed. Whew. That was close. _"I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for being there without actually knowing I need you there"_ He raised an eyebrow. _"If that makes any sense?" _I said putting my hand on the window seal.

"_Um…yeah totally did." _He said moving so his face was in the light. _"Actually no. No it didn't but I am glad I could be there." _And then the unexpected happened. He put his hands on top of mine. I blushed. So glad it was night time. Yay shadows! He picked up my hands-I wish he could see these sparks flying around us-he said _"Stella. I am and always will be here when you ever need something, ok? My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too."_

I pushed him on the shoulder. _"You are so corny!" _I said putting my hand back in his.

"_Heck no!" _he laughed. He pulled his hands away and placed them on the steering wheel. _"Now go to sleep." _I laughed at him and walked to my front porch. I was about to open the door when he shouted _"And stop thinking about Ray! If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a huge crush on him!"_

"_I don't think so Delgado!" _I shouted back. He was hysterically laughing. That weasel! He then put out his hand signaling me to go inside. I was still ticked about what he said but went inside anyway. ***buzz buzz* **I reached for my phone in my bag and saw that I had a text from Charlie. I couldn't help but grin.

Text conversation:

Charlie: _**Whatever you say Yamada!**_

Stella: _**You are gonna get it the next time I see you!**_

Charlie: _**Bring it on ;) **_

Stella: _**Always do (:**_

Charlie: _**Night Stells :]**_

Stella: _**Night Chars. (: talk to you soon**_.

I looked out the window. He waved. I waved back and he drove away. Did we seriously have a moment? I ran up to my room and got dressed for bed. I grabbed my phone and laid down. Laughing and smiling while rereading our messages and thinking back to our conversation that led to them. There had to be a hint of flirting. (; Just as I was about to put my phone away when I noticed I had an unread message. The time that it was sent was right before Charlie did. I didn't recognize the number but decided to open it anyway.

Text:

_**Hey….Can I talk to you. Alone. Sometime soon. I have no friends to count on anymore and I know we don't have a friendship but please. Please. I am begging you. Think about it. Please? -Ray**_

I shot right up. Ray? How did he get my number? And why did he pick me to be the "someone" to talk to? He's ridiculous for thinking I would talk to him and be his friend. But then I remembered how happy I felt (besides the crush I have) when Charlie was there for me. So I did what I thought I'd never ever do. I replied back.

Text:

_**Okay. When and Where? -Stella**_


	4. Chapter 4 I'm not heartless

**A/N: Thanks so much for your wonderful comments! (: -Victoria**

Stella's POV

I sat my phone on my desk. What did I just do? Just as I turned over onto my side, my phone vibrated. It really was him. I opened the brand new text from Ray:

_**Really? Tomorrow afternoon. I'll come get you. Is 5 good?**_

I looked at the calendar near my bed and saw that the gang and I were having a major study session from 11am-5pm. I sighed. A part of me was saying that I would regret going. But the other part just wanted to know why me? I went with "why me?"

_**I have this major study sesh with the band so maybe 6?**_

I thought about what the band would say if I just left early so I told Ray 6. I had no other plans so why not. ***buzz buzz* **Well he wasted no time in replying.

Ray: _**Great! This really means a lot to me. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night!**_

Stella: _**No problem. See you then.**_

I put my cell back on my desk and then laid back down. What just happened? I went from goofy goober over Charlie to concerned friend of the enemy, Ray. What would everyone say about this? Should I tell everyone? So many thoughts running through my head there was no way I could fall asleep now. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I sang myself to sleep. Well trying to anyways.

"_**If you just realize what I just realize then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never have to find another."**_

-flashback-

"_Charlie! We are so last!" I shouted._

"_Look I have a plan." he said smiling. "Olivia left you behind. So she should have to paaay." _

"_Right but h-" I started to say but I totally got it. "Delgado, I had no idea you come up with such a devious plan. Make her pay. Pure Genius." I said. We laughed until we pulled into Dante's._

"_**Take time to realize oh oh I'm on your side. Didn't I, didn't I tell you?"**_

_I was barely out of the car when I heard them ask each other if they knew where I was at. HA! Losers. Now you remember me. The look on Olivia's face was priceless when our plan was on full affect. Charlie and I laughed all the way until we got inside of the restaurant._

"_**Take time to realize this all could pass you by. Didn't I tell you?"**_

_Charlie and I sat down just as Mo and Scott came in and joined us. "Oh look it's loser mouth." Ugh. Ray._

-end of flashback-

Just as I was about to fall asleep my phone vibrated. I reached for it and opened the message. Just as if he knew I was thinking about the Dante Incident I read:

_**Nope. I'm sorry this can't wait until tomorrow afternoon. I know you're awake. Please can you meet me at the park in 10? -Ray**_

I blinked twice at the message. Then at my clock on the wall. 2:30 Am. Are you kidding me? I didn't want to go. So why was I putting on my shoes and quietly walking out the door you ask? I have no idea. But it's a good thing the park is just down the road. I could turn around. Anytime now. The park is actually pretty at night. I walked passed the jungle gym, monkey bars, and slide looking for Ray. I was about to give up when I heard the swings move. Scared a little, I squinted towards the swings and saw a figure in the shadows with his face in his hands. Is that crying I hear? I walked a little closer towards the swings. I guess the person heard me because he looked like he was wiping the tears away. I finally made it to the swings but not to close. He was sitting on the left swing with a shadow over him but only when he lifted his head did he see light. What I saw were breath taking beautiful blue eyes. It was also the first time I saw Ray so vulnerable. As soon as his eyes met mine he quickly looked away. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"_I didn't think you'd come."_ he said. "_Since you know I never got a reply."_ he continued probably with more sarcasm than he intended. But I started to walk away anyway. "_Wait. Don't go. I'm sorry." _I stopped and turned around with my arms across my chest.

"_What do you want Ray?"_ I asked very frustrated but trying not to show it. But he could tell. He looked at me and my jammies, my loose pony tail with my hair still in my face. He really couldn't believe that I was there near the swings caddy corner to him. I broke the silence _"Stop looking at me like that. I may be feisty at times but I am not heartless."_ He smiled but it quickly faded away. I strolled my way over to the swing on his right. Ray shifted a little to look at me before speaking again. He talked. I listened. He told me about how a few years ago after his grandmother died his father, whom Ray was close with, drifted really far from him. He formed Mudslide Crush to see if his father would take notice and when he didn't that's when Ray decided he could do what ever he wanted. Boss people around; get all the girls, etc. just so he could get his father's attention just once. Then he told me about Mudslide Crush and his dreams for it in the beginning-not what it is now. You know he is way cuter like this. What? He is. I couldn't help but smile at what his dreams were for his band. They were similar to ours except he wanted the fame. With us it just happened. But my smile quickly faded when he finally got to the point of why we were talking.

"_So this afternoon when I was watching the Music Scene-lemme just say that I was actually happy for you guys."_

"_Then wh-"_ he cut me off.

"_Let me finish."_ He said. _"My father came in and sat down next to me and watched it with me. Stella that's the closest we've ever been since Maw Maw's death."_

"_Okay?"_ I said still confused.

"_Then you guys came on." _he said gently but looking intensely into my eyes. I could instantly tell what he saying was hurting him bad. On impulse I grabbed his hands, just as Charlie had done to me, as he took a deep breath to continue. _"My father said 'Isn't that Scott? Why didn't y'all form a band together? Y'all probably would be where this Lemonade Mouth is.''' _My heart broke. I knew what he was feeling. I knew it too well. That feeling of no matter how hard you try it's sometimes not good enough. But I was mending my relationship with my parents but he doesn't know about that. Man it's so hard fighting back these tears. _"And then I snapped. I picked up a vase and threw across the room. Then marched up to the TV and kicked the screen in causing it to smash into little pieces. My father walked up to me and pushed me. He pushed me so hard against the wall Stella that the air got knocked out of me." _I now I had one hand over my mouth. _"And I was cut."_

"_Wait cut? How deep?"_ I asked. He quickly pulled his arm away. He slowly pulled up his sleeve to reveal a huge gash upon his fore arm. I bent down closer to his arm and softly said in shock _"Oh…..no….Ray."_ I started to trace his cut with my finger. He flinched a little but he continued.

"_My mom made it home in time to see my dad attempt to go after me again. Then she noticed I was bleeding but I wouldn't let her near me. I just grabbed my keys and walked to my car. I drove around for hours to calm down. And I did. So I went to Dante's."_ I quickly moved back into the swing remembering our encounter there. _"I sat in the back so no one could see me. Then you and Charlie walked in."_ I smiled at the mention of Charlie's name. Ray looked into my eyes again. _"You looked so happy. I didn't want to start anything until I saw Scott and Mo. The conversation I had with my dad was ringing loudly through my ears the instant Scott made eye contact with me." _I couldn't believe it. Ray was never ever mad at Lemonade Mouth and our revolution. He just wanted to be noticed. Remember those tears I was trying to fight back? Yeah I am almost positive Ray saw one fall down my cheek. _"So I got up and walked towards Scott. Then I saw you and let's face it I have grown fond of our hate - hate relationship."_ he admitted. I chuckled. _"So I just want to say I am truly sorry for today's incident."_ Did he just apologize? _"Like I said I didn't what so ever want to start things but when I saw how happy you were I just wanted to bring you down. So Sorry."_ Omg he did!

"_So I actually hurt your feelings this time when I said those things to you." I stated. _He nodded. I thought a little bit and said_. "And now I why-"_

"_Why I didn't fight back." _He finished for me. _"…After I left Dante's I had to drive around some more. Then I stopped at a gas station to text you."_

"_No offense, but why me?" I asked curiously. _"_And how did you get my number?" _He smiled for the first time. It was nice to see him smile. He seemed way cuter this way. Wow. I said that again.

"_I called Scott. He wouldn't talk to me. Even after all we been through he didn't want to hear it. So I said I was going to apologize to you. I guess he believed me cause next thing I know I was writing your number down."_ he explained.

Oh. Scott's getting it tomorrow. Wait tomorrow. I looked at my watch. 10 till 4am. I saw Ray look at his watch too. Then it occurred to me not once in this conversation did he say he returned home.

"_Have you even been home?"_ I asked._ "I mean I have to leave soon. Mo is gonna kill me if I'm late."_

He looked down but leaned his head up and said _"Nope."_ I was in shock still. He really did need a friend. _"But I will once I am ready."_ he said noticing my expression.

"_Ready?" _Ok how do I say this without it coming out wrong? Here it goes _"You came here looking for a friend. I'm not saying I'm your friend but for tonight I am. And a friend will tell you that it's probably the best if you went home. Eventually you would have to face your father. Who knows he probably isn't there. But if he is then BOTH of your parents are probably are worried sick."_ I watched him shake his head at the mention of his father.

"_My mom is most likely worried….I'll go back for my mom."_ He said. I got up ready to leave when he said _"Thanks for coming. I will text you when I get home."_ I half smiled and walked away from the swings.

"_Good."_ I said turning around, arms across my chest. _"Cause I have also grown fond our hate-hate relationship."_ Still half smiling, I turned and walking away. I just realized that he never answered why he picked me to talk too.

"_Stella?"_ He called out moving away from the swings. How does he do that? Know what I'm thinking about him. _"I picked you because no matter how stubborn you are, you are still a good friend when someone else needs you. Even if you don't like them, you listen."_

I smiled at that last part. Because it's true. I listen when no one else will. I said _'"Wow. Ray I believe that is the nicest and most honest thing you've ever said about me."_ He walked a little. His body still in shadows but his face in the light. Just in time for me to see his expression _"And you said it to my face. Are you sure you are Ray?"_ He laughed. He actually has a cute laugh. _"Night Ray." _I turned and walked away. _"Night Stella"_ I heard him say. I whipped my head around to see him walking to his car. I just hope he heads home.

I made it home safely and quietly. I went up to my room, kicked my shoes off, and set my phone on the desk. I sighed as I got comfortable in my bed. Wow. What a day I had. I was full of so many emotions I am surprised I didn't burst today. We performed a new song on national TV, tricked Olivia into buying dinner, an incident with Ray, my moment with Charlie, and then my weird yet sentimental moment with Ray. I heard my phone vibrate but I didn't check it. I knew what it was going to say and who it was from. I smiled knowing Ray was home. I smiled knowing I was going to see Charlie tomorrow (and the rest of the band). My smile continued to know that Scott was gonna have a piece of my mind. But I chuckled at what Mo would do once she will see me pointing a finger at Scott.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. 'Cause even though this day was literally a roller coaster, I felt blessed. I also felt honored that the "enemy" could finally see who I really am. Let's just hope it stays that way.

**A/N: Way longer than expected! I hope you like it though. And Yes. There will be more and better Stella/Charlie moments coming up soon. (: -Victoria**


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

**A/N: Ok I know it has been more than 3 days and I usually update every 3 days. But this particular chapter turned out longer than I thought. So it has been cut in half. That's right. (: a 2 part chapter. (: Enjoy! -Victoria**

Olivia's POV - The Talk

"_Where is she?"_ Mo shouted. _"I told her that in order to do this summer tour that we needed to focus on finishing this semester early! Now where is she?" _She finished pointing a finger at Charlie. I looked at the clock on the library wall. 12:58pm. Stella is almost two hours late. Mo still glaring at Charlie then back her phone, I picked up my own and began to text her for the second time.

_**Yo. Stells. Where you be? Mo is freaking out. -Olivia**_

"_I don't know!" _Charlie said. _"Why would I know?" _He questioned back to her. Are you kidding me?

"_Really?" _Ha Mo and I were thinking the same thing. _"You were the one who dropped her off, right?" _he nodded. _"Well how late did y'all hangout after Dante's I know we left at least 11."_ She finished.

"_Hmm. At least until 11:20pm."_ Charlie said. Mo, Wen, Scott and I glanced at each other and smiled. _"Oh no. I know what your thinking and it wasn't that. She was still fussing about that incident with Ray."_ All of us but Scott said _"Oh". _I looked at him. He looked guilty of something and then he spoke.

"_I think I know why she isn't here yet." _Scott said. Ahh. There it is.

"_What? How?" _Wen and Mo said together.

"_Ray called me last night. He sounded sad. I didn't ask him why. Then he asked for Stella's number."_ Scott said. HER NUMBER? I freaked!

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?"_ I shouted closing my books and stuffing them in my bag. Without realizing it I started putting Wen's stuff away too. Not like he noticed.

"_He could have hurt her!" _Mo chimed in also putting her stuff away.

"_I thought he sounded pretty sincere." _Scott said gathering his stuff. But I could tell he didn't know why he actually gave Stella's number away. I thought Charlie caught on about what we we're doing when I saw him get his stuff together but then he asked _"Where are we going?" _He can be so slow sometimes.

"_I am going to Stella's. It is just across the street and around the corner."_ I said frankly. _"I am just hoping she is there."_ And with that the five us set foot on pavement towards Stella's. We were greeted by Stella's little brother Timmy. He told us Stella was in her room. We walked in to see a mumbling Stella asleep on her side facing the wall.

Stella's POV

"_No Charlie!"_ I said in my sleep while waving my hand as if I was trying to hit him. _"I don't have a crush on Ray!"_ I turned over onto my other side opening my eyes a little to see 5 curious looking figures staring at me. _"Hi guys."_ I said closing my eyes again. _"GUYS!"_ I shouted at them. What the heck are they doing here? But I started laughing with them. I sat up on my bed making room for the girls to sit. Scott leaned on my dresser, Wen was on the floor, and Charlie sat in my desk chair.

"_Afternoon, Starshine."_ Olivia said making her self comfortable on my bed to the left of me. _"The earth and the rest of us say hello!"_ She chuckled patting me on the back.

"_Aftenoon?"_ I asked. I was surprised. I quickly grabbed my phone to make sure they weren't pulling my leg or something. 10 missed calls and 11 text messages. I put my phone back on the desk. I am also shocked that Mo hasn't come and strangled me yet. Wait she is walking towards me.

"_So you tell Charlie about your crush but you don't tell your two best gal pals?"_ She asked slyly, sitting on the bed next me on the right of me. I could feel everyone looking at me. Please oh Please tell me I didn't say anything while they were in the room. I looked around the room and noticed Charlie laughing. I chucked my pillow at him.

"_Hey! It's not my fault that you talk in your sleep." _Charlie laughed as he threw the pillow back at me. Crap. I did talk in my sleep.

"_Who's name did I say?"_ I asked blushing a little as I looked at everyone for answer.

"_Ray."_ Wen said.

"_Of all people, Stells? Ray?" _Mo asked. Once again I saw Charlie laughing. He is gonna have to stop that. I rolled my eyes.

"_I DO NOT, I repeat. DO NOT" , _directing that last 'do not' to Charlie, _"have a crush on Ray."_ I glared at Charlie who thought this whole ordeal was hilarious. _"Charlie here mentioned the same thing to me last night during our conversation about Ray." _Everyone made that oh-that-makes-sense face. I then looked at Scott. _"You!"_ I said getting up and pointing a finger at Scott. He looked scared. I occasionally think it's hilarious when people are scared of me but no one will ever know that I have a sweeter side.

"_I am so sorry Stella!"_ he said backing up a little.

"_Should we stop her?" _Wen asked Charlie, Mo and Olivia.

"_Nah." _Charlie said.

"_Yeah. I kind of wanna see what she's gonna do to him."_ Olivia stated. I laughed. Did that really just come out of Olivia's mouth? _"And laughing wasn't what I'd thought she'd do."_ she said as everyone began to laugh. I turned my attention back to Scott moving my hand down by my side.

"_I can't believe I am going to say this but you need to go fix your friendship with Ray."_ I said to him. I heard gasps. I went back to sit down because I totally wasn't ready for their questions/or concerns, if there were any that is.

"_But Stella!"_ Mo said looking at me. Oh hey Mo! You were pretty silent when I up in your boyfriend's face. How bout you stay that way? A little annoyed I turned to her and said

"_Don't 'but Stella' me." _Everyone was totally confused on why I was defending Ray. But it's not my place to tell them. So I said _"Because of Scott I had a 2 hr conversation with Ray."_ Everyone eyeballed Scott and went right back to me but my eyes never left Scott. _"How long have you been friends with Ray? Before Lemonade Mouth, How long?"_ I asked. I repeated the question because I wanted him to know how serious I was. That scared look came back across his face.

"_Since we were like 12, but what does th-"_ he tried to say.

"_Right. So you __**knew**__ what was going on in his life."_ I said. He nodded. I could imagine everyone's heads going back and forth from me and Scott as if they were at a tennis match. _"Scott, when we met"_ , I was pointing to the rest of Lemonade Mouth, _"we knew nothing about each other's lives."_ I noticed some nods in agreement from the gang. _"But when something bad went down we were there in a flash." _More nods. That's my friends for ya. Ha! Unknowingly helping me prove my point when they have no clue what I am talking about. _"For example: Olivia's cat died. Wen was the only one who knew of a reason why she didn't come to school that day but instead of him visiting her alone __**we all went. **__How and why do you think 'More Than a Band' came to be?"_ I explained. I wasn't harsh. I was just confused as to why he didn't go to his use-to-be friend for help especially when he knew his background. Scott was silent. I don't think he ever realized how much meaning there was in that song.

"_She's right."_ Mo said.

"_Yeah."_ Charlie and Wen said together. Scott looked to Olivia already knowing she was going to speak next.

"_That day I realized I could never live without them." _Olivia said hugging me and Mo and smiling at Charlie and Wen. Scott slowly slid down my dresser to sit on the floor near Wen. I don't think he ever expected to be friends with Ray again let alone be asked to be his friend again by Ray's enemy, me. Scott looked down putting on leg out and the other propped up. I got up and sat next to Scott between Wen and him.

"_Friends come and go, Scott." _Mo said caringly as she took the spot on the other side of Scott. A confused Scott looked up.

"_I think what she means is you may not be friends now but at one point you were." _Olivia said sitting on the floor next Mo. _"One day we'll go off and do our own thing and we'll want someone to talk to and if I call you up I wouldn't want you to pass me up to my enemy."_ She said. Finally! Someone on the same page as me.

"_Right!"_ Mo said. Yes! Another one! Yeah The other 2 boys I don't think they even know what's going on. Charlie got up and sat between Olivia and Wen closing the circle. _"and even though we have __**NO**__ clue what Stella talked about with Ray, she has a very good point."_ Mo said grabbing Scott's hand.

"_Which is, Ray called you looking for help and you weren't there. So Ray knowing how much I despise him so, came to me for help. He knew I would listen. Don't be that friend that wasn't there when the worst happens."_ I said softly putting a hand on his knee. He looked at me right in the eyes. _"Trust me when I say that he really needed you. So as your friend…"_

"…_we are making you go fix your friendship with Ray."_ Olivia finished for me. _"We may not like him or know the situation like Stella but that doesn't mean we'll stop being your friend."_ She said.

"_Or kick you out of the band."_ Charlie said. Look who caught up! But it's cute when he's clueless. Scott smiled at us.

"_Unless we have to."_ Wen said with wink. Leave it to Wen to make a joke out of a serious moment. We laughed including Scott.

"_Alright. I'll talk to him." _Scott said standing up. We all did the same.

"_Good because I already sent him a text saying you gonna be there in 5 mins." _I said. Okay. I lied. But that was the only way I knew he was gonna go straight there.

"_Yeah thanks." _He said hugging Mo. He looked at her and said _"I'll finish my work later. Bye everyone!" _he waved heading out my door.

"_Bye!"_ We all said in unison. I walked back to my bed noticing people staring at me…again.

"_Stell, your phone is right there." _Mo said pointing to it on my desk. I laughed. Nothing gets passed her.

"_What can I say? I am a trickster." _I said winking at Olivia. Then Charlie and I high - fived. Sweet Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"_I'll get you two back. Just wait."_ She said to Charlie and I. All we could do was laugh. Can't wait to see if that actually happens.

Mo sighed _"Well I'm off to the library. You two!"_ , pointing to me and Charlie, _"I know y'all have a project together that is due soon. Get to it!"_ Oh crap, I forgot! But hey more time with Charlie-Boy. Really? How do I find time to still think about Charlie after a serious moment. I really am falling; can't wait till the day he is there to catch me.

I saw Charlie lift his hands up as if he was being interrogated by the police. _"Yes Officer B."_ he said to Mo.

"_Good one."_ She said to him then turning to Wen and Olivia. Olivia quickly said _"We are heading to my house to work on our project."_

"_Bye guys!" _Wen said lacing his fingers with Olivia's. Olivia waved with the other and headed out the door. As soon as I heard my front door shut I got off my bed and walked over to Charlie. He was looking out the window. Perfect. I punched him forcefully in the arm. He looked at me with that what-was-that-for face while rubbing his arm.

"_That was for saying I had a crush on Ray."_ I said to him walking to my closet-choosing an outfit then walking to my bathroom to change. I turned to him _"I said I was gonna get you."_ I winked and closing the door to change.

"_I will be avenged!"_ He said through my door.

"_Sure you will." _I replied back picking up my toothbrush. I started to put toothpaste on it when I heard a phone ring.


	6. Chapter 6 The Pool

Stella's POV The Pool

I looked for my phone but then remembered my phone was on my desk.

"_Hello Victoria."_ I heard Charlie say. Okay. I know it's totally wrong to eavesdrop but let's face it I love being nosy or 'The first to know' ;) as I'd like to say. I started to brush my teeth at a good speed. Not too fast yet slow enough that I could hear and that it wasn't obvious I was listening.

"_You're sorry?"_ he said. Please. Please! Don't go back to her. _"Look can we talk later? I have a group project to do."_ Yes! He changed the subject! _"Yes the project with Stella."_ That girl! Oooo! _"You know Lemonade Mouth has it's own school group now…"_ It's true. Mo's idea. Brennigan loved the idea. Plus I think he wanted to brag that Lemonade Mouth attended and graduated from his school. I could hear her through my door. It may have been muffled but it was loud! I turned on the faucet to begin rinsing my mouth when I heard her say what sounded like my name. I rolled my eyes. This girl is really starting to get on my nerves. I shrugged it off and begin rinsing and gurgling.

"_Stella is my best friend!" _Charlie said. I started to gurgle when he continued _"And so what if I have feelings for her"_ I began choking. _"or not. It's none of your business anymore." _Did he just say there was a possible most slightest chance that we could be more than friends? I stopped coughing. I hurried up and change into some shorts and a band t-shirt. I was cleaning up the mess I made when I heard a tap on the door.

"_Stella? Are you alright?"_ Charlie asked. _"I heard choking."_

"_Uhh…yeah!"_ I said nervously. I re-dried my face and opened the door. He was inches away from me. Standing in the doorway holding up his phone; ignoring the 'Charlie I know you're there's' from Victoria and pressing end call. He looked at me concern and worry in his eyes. My heart started racing. But I couldn't help but smile.

"_Are you sure?"_ he asked. I can't let it show that I like him. So my sweet smile turned into a sarcastic smirk.

"_Yeah."_ I said bluntly. Awkwardness started to form around us. _"Could you…uh…move?"_ I asked. He looked around a bit as if he came back from his own world and realized he was actually in my way. Did I mention how cute he was when he is clueless? He looked back at me. I moved my hand helping him in the direction he should go.

"_Oh right….yeah."_ He said walking back to my desk. I think I just saw him blush! I chuckled a little as I walked back to my bed. Charlie had already started his work. I pulled out my English book and opened it. I reached for a pencil in the drawer on my desk. My hair kept falling in my face. Luckily I had a rubber band already on my wrist. I started to pull my hair up. I had mentally been going over what my side of the project when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I finally tightened my tiny pony tail and looked up. He had a goofy smile on his face. Why is he smiling? I haven't said or done anything funny.

"_If you like what you see then take a picture Delgado, it'll last longer." _I said sarcastically. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him square in the face. _"Score!" _He laughed.

"_I would Yamada, but I don't want to break my camera."_ he replied with that same sarcastic tone I had used on him. He threw the pillow back at me but missed! We laughed.

It was about 3:30pm when my mom came and suggested we study outside on the patio. She said because its such nice, hot day to be outside. I think it's because she realized that Charlie and I were alone in my room and she wanted to keep an eye us. Not like we did anything wrong although when she came in talked to us I did have Charlie in a headlock. He mentioned Ray and crush in the same sentence. So I let him have it. But the look on my mom's face was priceless.

But my mom was right it was hot. I couldn't concentrate. Charlie couldn't either, he was texting. Ugh. Probably texting that girl, Victoria. I smiled to myself at the thought of all the ways I could try to get rid of her for good. I grabbed my phone to look through my messages. A bunch of 'where are you's?' and 'dude if only you could see the way Mo is freaking out right now.' hahaha My friends know me too well. I found Ray's unread message from last night. It said he made it home but his dad wasn't there. His mom had told him that his dad went looking for Ray but he thinks he's not coming back for awhile. Then I found another from Ray sent about an hour ago.

_**I can't believe I am going to say this to you again but Thank You for tricking Scott into coming over. We got a lot to work on but he said he ain't goin nowhere. Oh and BTW. I kind of helped him come up with a plan to get you back. You're welcome in advance. (: -Ray**_

That weasel! I must have had a goofy grin on my face cause Charlie threw a crumpled up a paper at me. I looked up grinning (but inside I'm like why did he just do that?) when he snapped a photo of me from his phone. _"And this is what Stella Yamada looks like with a silly smile on her face." _He said typing in his phone. I hope that's pretend typing. _"Now sending to Mo, Scott, Wen and Olivia." _He showed me. I dropped my phone on the table squinting to get a closer look.

"_You didn't!"_ I said getting up going behind his chair. Sure enough 4 text messages popped up. I grabbed his phone before he could read them. I took off running around the yard avoiding the pool.

"_Stella!"_ he shouted as he chased after me.

"_This is what you get for showing my sweet side to everyone!"_ I said running around a tree. But I was too slow. He picked me up and grabbed his phone and set it on the table.

"_Charles out me down!"_ I said squirming in his arms.

"_I will."_ He said suspiciously. I realized we were moving away from the table.

"_Charlie! Where are we going?"_ I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"_Right here."_ He said. I turned my head around and saw sparkling blue water.

"_You wouldn't." _I said. I looked him straight in the eyes hoping he see's that I give up. He smiled. Oh he knew I gave up. He threw me in the water anyway. Water felt so good but now I have to get him back. I came back up for air and swam to edge where he knelt down and said

"_You should know by now that I __**so**__ would." _

"_You're right."_ I said in pretend defeat. _"You most definitely win this round."_ I said smiling. He laughed and stuck out a hand to help me up. Sucker! I grabbed his hand and yanked him in. I laughed as he came back up. _"You should know by now that I __**never**__ surrender."___I said splashing him in the face.

I started to swim away but he grabbed my leg and pulled me under. I could hear him laughing as I came back up so pushed his head under. I thought I had him when he pulled me under with him. Both of our eyes were open under water. I didn't realize he grabbed my waist. Then something happened. I don't know what it was but I liked it. We both emerged up from the water at the same time. I had one arm around his neck the other in his hand over his heart. Our foreheads were pressed against each other. We were inches away from kissing when we heard

"_So is this a new studying technique?"_

"_And should we take notes?"_

**A/N: Told ya another chapter! Any guesses on who saw Charlie and Stella? Chapter 7 coming soon! -Victoria **


	7. Chapter 7 A Secret Revealed

Olivia's POV

I was with Wen when we both received a picture message from Charlie. She was smiling. That same smile I had seen earlier today when they high-fived each other. Mo obviously thought the same thing or was concerned that their work wasn't getting done because she text saying she was heading to Stella's.

We get to Stella's about the same time as Mo did. Scott and Ray pulled up just as Mrs. Yamada looked up from her book on the front porch. Ray? Man this is gonna take some getting use to.

"_Hey guys"_ Mrs. Yamada said. _"Stella and Charlie are out in the back."_ She pointed towards the side.

"_Thanks!"_ I replied as I lead the 5 of us around the corner and to the gate. As we got closer we heard lots of laughing and splashing.

"_They are supposed to be studying!"_ Mo said taking the lead and opening the gate. But what we saw was definitely not what they were expecting. Me on the other hand the dots were finally connecting. Stella likes Charlie. And the position they were in was so close to them kissing.

"_Oh…."_ Mo whispered.

"_My…" _I finished. Wen whistled.

"_So is this a new studying technique?"_ Scott had asked them walking towards the pool. Stella instantly let go of Charlie's neck and went under water. I know she had to be hiding just so we wouldn't see her blushing.

"_And should we take notes?"_ Ray said jokingly heading to where Scott was. Mo, Wen, and I followed. Stella had swam to the other side. Her cheeks were definitely a shade of pink.

"_Hey….guys."_ She said finally looking at us. _"We were….uh…."_ She looked at Charlie for help. He looked surprised to see Stella so far from him.

"_we…we were taking a break."_ He said getting out of the pool and sitting on what looked like his chair he was supposedly studying in.

"_Uh huh."_ Mo said unconvinced. Her hands on her hips. The guys walked over to Charlie and sat down in the remaining chairs.

"_Sure you were."_ I said as smiled at Charlie. I nudged at Mo to look at Stella. She was now out of the pool laying down but her feet stilling dangling in the walked over to her kicked off our sandals and laid down next to her. Mo on her left. Me on her right. Mo leaned up on her left elbow facing Stella and said _"Well I fully believe you now when you said you don't have a crush on Ray."_ Stella's pink cheeks got a little darker.

"_Yeah when did you start liking Charlie?"_ I asked doing the same as Mo but on my right arm. Stella was blushing profusely now. She picked up her hands to cover face.

"_I have no idea."_ She said into her hands. _"I always thought he was cute but not my type. But I guess I didn't fully realize how much I liked him until the interview at the Music Scene."_ She finished removing her hands.

"_Wait. Is that why you were not acting like yourself afterwards?"_ I asked. Stella looked at me and nodded.

"_But wait…"_ Mo started. Stella whipped her head towards her direction. _"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"_ Mo asked. Stella smiled. Why is she smiling?

"_No."_ She said simply. She was looking up at the sky now. Left arm over her forehead.

"_WHAT?"_ Mo and I shouted together. Stella laughed. Mo and I were sitting up now. The guys heads whipped in our direction. Wen mouthed 'are you guys ok?' I gave him a thumbs to assure him that we were fine.

"_When did they break up?"_ I asked trying to sound concerned but was too excited. I never really liked that Victoria chick. _"Like, you didn't break them up did you?"_ Stella laughed at that. Are you kidding me? She did break them up!

"_After the Music Scene when __**YOU**__ left me. And to answer your second question. Yes and no."_ Stella answered. Yes and no? I looked at mo she was just as confused as I was. Stella noticed because she laughed some more.

"_Yes and No?"_ Mo asked. Stella looked at us both and smiled. She sat up with us.

"_Yes, I may have been a contributing factor to their break-up…" _My hand was now over my mouth. _"but I had no intentions of breaking them up at all." _She said. Stella noticed how lost we were so she continued. She took a deep breath and said _"Ok so basically I laughed to myself about something. She asked who it was. Charlie told her it was me. She accused Charlie of cheating. Charlie didn't tolerate it and told her they were done." _

"_Ahhhh."_ Mo and I said together.

"_See how I was a possibility to why they broke up?" _She asked laughing at us.

"_Yeah."_ I answered.

"_Well, if didn't know any of that stuff you just told us; what we saw right there…." _she pointed to the middle of the pool _"totally looked like he was about to cheat."_ Mo said.

"_That…."_ Stella started. She smiled as that new yet familiar shade of pink came back to her cheeks. _"….was nothing."_ She shook her head. I looked at Mo. We both were smirking.

"_Uh it sure did look like something." _I said nudging Stella's arm. We officially saw that shade of pink turn into a red color.

"_You know Liv, I think I like Stella like this."_ Mo said to me. Stella (still red) was looking down at her feet in the water.

"_Who knew that __**THE **__Stella Yamada could blush?" _I asked back to her. We chuckled a bit.

"_Shut it you two! I yanked Charlie in and I can easily push you two in."_ Stella said to us. We all three laughed. Same ole Stella.

"_Charlie, huh?"_ Mo said getting into Stella's face. I started laughing more. Then I felt my self go forward then suddenly stop. She waved at one of the guys. She got up and ran over to where he was. Mo and I got up and walked to where the other guys were. _"Hey!"_ She said as she hugged him. I looked at Mo. We both felt the same way without having to say a word. This seriously is something we are gonna have to get use to.

Stella's POV

For the first time ever I was happy to see Ray. I was just about to push the girls in for teasing about Charlie when I saw a blond boy wave at me. Omg Ray! Perfect timing. I was tired of this blush fest. I have no clue how Olivia does it all the time. I got up from the pool and ran to where he was. He was out of the chair, arms open for a hug. Oh what the heck. What's one hug?

"_Hey!"_ I said feeling his arms wrap around me and then let go. Something told me to look at Charlie. I quickly glanced at Charlie. All I saw was him whipping his head back to the others. That's weird. I wonder why he was watching me.

"_Hey!"_ Ray said back. You know I'm starting to really like this side of Ray. I noticed he had an arm sling on. His mom must have made him go to the emergency room to close that awful looking wound. I totally wanted to see what it looked like now.

"_Okay first, let me see your arm."_ I said to him.

"_Guess how many stitches."_ Ray said removing his arm from the sling.

"_10?"_ I replied with a smile. He smiled back as he lifted up the bandage. Ew. I suddenly realized I had no clue why I wanted to see his wound. It was just as gross as it was in the dark. But I still traced it as I had before.

"_15. But you were close."_ He said with a chuckle. He opened his mouth to say more when I heard

"_Stelly-welly!"_ Andrew called out to me running out from the house. He came up to me. "Stelly." He said pulling on my arm. _"Who is your friend?"_ he asked pointing to Ray. Ray waved and then held his fist up to bump it with Andrew's.

"_Andrew this is Ray. Ray this is Andrew my little brother. His twin is somewhere around here."_ I said looking around so I can point him out. _"But that's not why you came out here is it? What do you want?"_ I said facing Andrew. He smiled.

"_Oh! Mom wants you!"_ Andrew said pulling on my hand. He gave up on making me move and ran inside. I looked at Ray with a 'I am sorry' face and began walking the two feet distance to the sliding doors. I walked passed the table my friends were at. They were chatting away. I glanced at Charlie. His eyes finally met mine since the pool. I started a small smile as I put some hair behind my ear. He returned the smile but it quickly faded. He seemed annoyed. Jealous even. But of what and who? I finally reached the glass doors. That felt like the longest walk ever.

"_What's up?"_ I asked my mom walking into the kitchen. She was at the counter making homemade lemonade. Since Lemonade Mouth started, she experimented on making the perfect lemonade. This was one of those times.

"_Oh there you are!"_ She said sounding as if she was looking for me for hours. I giggled at that thought as she continued. _"I ordered you and your friends pizza and here is some fresh lemonade."_ She pushed the huge pitcher towards and pointed to four boxes on the other counter near the toaster. _"Now dear I am trusting you to keep the house clean while we're gone."_ She said sliding a piece of hair out of my face.

"_We? Where are you guys going?"_ I asked. I am in complete shocked. She never told me they were leaving.

"_Did you forget? I have a meeting in South Carolina while your brothers have another toy thing in Pennsylvania that your dad is taking them to."_ She said. I don't remember her telling me this. All I know is she's leaving me behind again just when I thought things were going good for us. She even told me she was going with me to Ellen show this coming week! She also said she would come to some of our mall/school performances. I am extremely disappointed. I felt her hand gently pull up my chin. _"and I know how important Lemonade Mouth means to you. I just didn't want to take you away from them. Besides I'll be able to make Ellen."_

"_Really?"_ I asked excitedly.

"_Really."_ She said. She kissed my forehead and continued _"Boys leave tomorrow. I'll see you in 5 days! I love you!"_ She grabbed her stuff _"I love you too!"_ I said back to her. She smiled and walked out the door.

"_Timmy! Andrew! Help a sista out!"_ I shouted. They came running in to the kitchen. I pointed to a jar of lemonade and the pizza. Both boys shook their heads no. _"Please? You can have some!"_ I begged.

"_Ok!"_ They shouted. Boys. They would do anything for food. I grabbed the lemonade and the boys had the pizzas and we headed out those sliding doors.

"_Pizza and homemade lemonade!"_ I said approaching the table.

"_Woo Hoo!"_ All four boys said in unison. Told ya! As soon as I set the pizza down Timmy & Andrew grabbed a slice a ran inside. We all laughed as I took a seat between Mo and Ray. We all talked and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. At first there was tension every time Ray talked because they weren't used to this side of Ray, besides Scott and I. But they eventually warmed up to him because the next thing I know Olivia had invited Ray to come with us to the Ellen show and that I was having a pool party afterwards. All was good until I noticed Charlie was gone. Where did he go?

Charlie's POV

Ok I normally wouldn't have left without telling everyone good-bye but there was this burning inside my stomach that I just couldn't take anymore. Especially when she talked to Ray. Or looked at him. Yeah I guess you could say it was jealousy 'cause the last time I felt this way was when Mo and Scott got back together. But this feeling was way stronger. And I am not saying I have feelings for my best friend. Yeah I know the pool incident possibly seems like I do but at that moment it felt right. Besides I can't have a crush on Stella Yamada. Can I? And when she hugged him and began tracing his stitches, I'll admit I was angry. But it subsided a little when she smiled at me. I smiled back but it faded away once Ray started laughing at something Wen had said. Stella had brought out pizza and lemonade but even that didn't get rid of this annoyance with Ray. I mean I don't have a problem with him (besides the usual) until he hugged her earlier. Oh did I mention that Olivia invited him to go with us to Ellen. I couldn't be around my friends now. I looked around at everybody. No one's gonna notice that I'm gone. Not even my best friend. So I finally gave in to one of Victoria's text messages. I grabbed my stuff and left to her house.

**A/N: So yay for a Charlie POV! So whatcha think? Sorry i waited to upload this. I get to many ideas on how i want this story to unfold towards the point i have to stop. hahaha Any guesses on what's gonna happen next? -Victoria**


	8. Chapter 8 Do You Like Stella?

Charlie's POV

It's been 3 weeks since the pool thing. And Stella was the only one who saw right through my white lie I had told when asked why I left without saying anything to anyone. But that's a best friend for ya. But the truth is I haven't been such a good best friend to her. No. I wouldn't ignore her but I was building a wall between us. Once Victoria officially ended things with me, I started getting a funny happy feeling in my stomach every time I was around Stella. Yeah. Victoria ended things. She said all I would do was talk about Stella. I didn't think it was true until she blurted out to me _"Dude. You like her. So just tell her." _I just laughed at that comment but then the butterfly feeling started to come. I thought if I did like Stella then building this wall should masquerade my feelings a bit. I mean I have already been turned down by a pretty girl before. I don't think I can handle another one, let alone by my best friend. Sad thing is Stella knew I was distancing myself from her. She would call, text, video chat, and show up at my house to get me to talk. But she gave up. The only times we would talk now would be stuff with the band. And I **hated** that sad look on her face when practice would end. But not as much as I hated that feeling when Ray would randomly would show up. If I didn't know any better I'd say he liked Stella. You know what he can't like her. Something is telling me that he can't. She is **my **best friend. Not his. Hmmm. Maybe I am crushing on Stella. And yeah she did help him find another guitarist. And write a few songs. She also convinced Dante to let the new 'Mudslide Crush' to play there so people can hear their new stuff. So I guess it is kind of my fault that she would be hanging around him more. I need to fix this.

"_Earth to Mr. Delgado?"_ My science teacher shouted to me shaking me from my thoughts. Dude. I forgot I was in class. _"The bell has rung and the day has ended yet you are still in my classroom."_ He said with a half smile.

"_Right."_ I replied closing my books and cramming them in my backpack. I returned a half smile back and headed for the door. But as soon as I walked out I collided with a small, petite girl with a peacock earring; both of us falling to the ground. I started smiling as I watched my best friend rub her head and began to pick up her scattered stuff.

"_Could you watch where you are going next time? Uggh!"_ Stella said angrily. Hahaha I love it when she's mad.

"_Um. You ran into me."_ I said standing up, holding out my hand to help her up. She definitely knew it was me cause she looked up and smiled.

"_Well long time no talk, eh Charles?"_ She said to me. She grabbed my hand and stood up. The instant she touched my hand I swear I saw sparks around us. I wish she wouldn't have let go.

"_What?"_ She asked. Oops. I guess I stared a little too long.

"_Nothing."_ I quickly said. I looked at the stuff she was holding. Sheet music and a green dress? _"Is that a dress?" _I asked. She blushed. I haven't seen her blush in awhile. It's cute.

"_Yes!"_ She said hiding it behind her back.

"_What's it for?"_ I asked trying to reach for it. She stepped backwards backing up into the lockers. _"Better yet, who is it for?"_ I teased hoping deep down that it's a possibility it was for me. Actually now that I think about it I have never seen her in a dress. So I just want to see her in it. You know to see her girly side. I placed a hand on the locker leaning a little bit.

"_It's for a project._" She said. Her eyes met mine. Just like in the pool something happened and I don't know what but I liked it. It's taking everything in me not kiss her. Right here. Right now. I'm gonna do it. I moved some hair out of her eyes and leaned in closer to her-

"_Seriously?"_ Mo said. We looked over to see Mo and Olivia smirking. Mo had her hands on her hips. Olivia had a bag of chips in her hands.

"_Yeah why do we keep finding you two in this position?"_ Olivia asked placing an orange chip in her mouth and laughing a bit.

I blushed. I looked at Stella; she was blushing too. She put a free hand on my shoulder and said _"I'll see you later Charles."_ and she walked over to Mo and Olivia. They waved and started walking away from me. Charles again, really?

"_Hey! We need to finish this conversation missy!"_ I said to Stella.

"_You know my number Charles!"_ She shouted back still walking. And then the three of them walked out of the building. I smiled at the fact she called me Charles three times. I'm not to fond of it but I like the way she says it. I then started headed for those doors too.

Stella's POV

"_Conversation?" _Mo asked excitedly as we approached the bench near the 'Drop Off/ Pick up' zone. _"What did you guys talk about?"_

"_Nothing really."_ I replied. Mo and I sat down.

"_Oh C'mon Stella!"_ Olivia said sounding a little annoyed. I looked her straight in the eyes. Seriously why would I lie? Her face softened a bit. _"He was inches away from your face. You obviously said something to make him get that close to you for a second time."_ She chuckled a bit before sitting down on the other side of me.

"_No, seriously. All we talked about was my dress."_ I told her.

"_Your dress, eh?"_ Mo said nudging my arm. I rolled my eyes. She can be so girly sometimes that it annoyed me. She was heading in that direction.

"_Yes. My dress."_ I said truthfully. I sighed _"I can't believe I officially own a dress."_ I looked down at the now balled up piece of cloth. Mo had that excited look again as she took the dress from me. She unfolded it, holding it up to get a better look.

"_He probably was wondering what you would look like in a dress."_ Mo said smirking and handing the dress to Olivia so she can get a better look. Olivia's face was actually more curious than excited.

"_Actually now that I think about it, I am too. You've never worn a dress around us!"_ She gushed as that excited feeling returned to her body. She handed the dress back to me. I am now blushing. Again. I don't know why either. What she had said was the absolute truth. In the 8 or 9 months since I've met them I have managed not wear a dress. But now here I am holding a dark green, plaid with a big black buckle dress. I must admit I love it. I feel girly yet look edgy. I just hope this goes the way I want it to.

"_You guys….I can't do this…"_ I confessed to them. I folded the dress into my lap ignoring the death glares they were probably giving me.

"_Oh no you can't back out now Yamada!"_ Mo said. Great she used my last name. She means business when she uses your last name.

"_Yes you can Stella."_ Olivia said patting me on the back. ***Honk honk*** Lyle was here. We all stood up and Olivia turned to me and continued _"Don't think about it as doing it for him. Do it for yourself. Because the Stella we know"_ her hand went from herself to Mo "_says how she feels. Even if she doesn't know the outcome."_

Ugh. I hate it when she's right. I smiled a little._ "Now go pour your heart out into this project."_ and she pushed me towards the van.

"_We'll see you in about an hour or two!" _Mo said. I nodded and got in the passenger's seat of Lyle's van.

"_Hey!"_ I greeted Lyle as I buckled my seatbelt.

"_Are you ready?"_ He asked with a smile.

"_Ready as I'll ever be."_ I replied nervously with a smile. I looked back out my window at the girls just as Charlie reached them. I smiled and waved at him as Lyle's van was finally in motion.

Charlie's POV

I made it out the school building just in time to see 3 girls sitting on a bench. 2 girls were chuckling while the one in the middle was getting a little upset. I smiled knowing they are probably teasing her about the dress too. Oh yeah! I picked up my pace a little bit. I really wanted to know why Stella was gonna wear dress all of a sudden. But I see Lyle pull up and Olivia push her towards the van. Oh crap I better hurry! I run faster but I was too late. She looked out of the window and smiled. I waved. She waved back as they drove away. No offense to Lyle but I hope she isn't wearing the dress for him.

"_Guys where is Stella going?"_ I asked Mo and Olivia.

"_Charlie!"_ Mo said as she made sure that van was no longer in sight. _"Do you like Stella?"_

"_Way to ease into it Mo."_ Olivia said crumpling up the bag of chips she forgot she had and throwing it in the near by trash receptacle.

"_Uhh…."_ I started to say. I wasn't quiet ready to reveal that I possibly just discovered I have a crush on Stella. _"Yeah! She's one of my best friends. You guys know that."_ I said chuckling a bit. They looked at each other then back at me.

"_You know what I mean. You know we did see __**you**__ almost kiss her. __**Twice!**__" _Mo said holding up two fingers on 'twice'.

"_Yeah if you 'don't like' her, then why almost kiss her. Twice."_ Olivia asked. I just stared at them. No clue what to say next. The first almost kiss encounter with Stella well just happened. But the second time was all me. I noticed them look at each other again then back at me. I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by Mo.

"_He hesitated."_ She now was smirking.

"_Yep. He totally likes her."_ Olivia said giggling a bit.

"_Hey now. I never said that!" _I said defensively.

"_You hesitating definiately said it all." _Mo said patting my on the shoulder._ "Don't worry we won't tell her."_

"_I don't li-"_ I tried saying.

"_Well…bye!"_ Olivia interrupted grabbing Mo and quickly walking away.

"_Where are you two going?"_ I asked as they slowly put distance between us.

"_To tell Stella you like her of course!"_ Olivia said as they both whipped their heads in my direction; laughing the turning their heads back forward.

"_But I don't!"_ I shouted after them. Mo just threw up a piece sign. Girls. They like detectives. They solve the mystery no matter how hard or easy the task. And was mine pretty easy. Through all my denial there was no doubt that I am crushing on Stella. Now the only mystery left to solve is to see if she feels the same about me.

**A/N: You guys thought they were gonna kiss, didn't you? Hahaha What do y'all think Stella is doing with Lyle?**


	9. Chapter 9 Things Will Never Be The Same

**A/N: So procrastination got the best of me. But I am back on track again. I think. Lol it's summer and I like swimming. So if I don't update well I am most likely swimming. Or reading you guyses stories. Hahaha. Well here is Chapter 9. Oh. I don't own Lemonade Mouth or the bits of Things Will Never Be the Same by the Jonas Brothers I had used. -Victoria**

Stella's POV

"_And that's a wrap!" _Lyle shouted to the crew on set. _"A big thanks to Miss Stella Yamada! Music video will premiere at school on Monday and short film will premiere at the End of The Year Carnival this Friday! Again Thanks Stella. You were absolutely great!"_

"_Anytime. I had a lot of fun!"_ I said giving him a hug before I headed to area labeled 'Stella's Dressing Room'. Who knew that if you starred in a student film that you'd get your own dressing room? _"See you in a couple of weeks for High Wire!"_ He smiled and nodded with excitement before being whisked away a producer. I can't wait to get out of this pink pastel dress.

I can't believe it. I actually did it. I starred in a student film and a music video to go with it. Of course the music for the video was definitely for Charlie. Strangely enough it fit the storyline too. The Story? Oh. It's about this girl who is best friends with a guy who just happens to be America's newest heartthrob. And even though he is always constantly in the spotlight he never forgets about her or treats her different. So she ends up falling for him and she wants to tell him but she doesn't know how except through a song-hey wait a minute. This is similar to my life story. I am telling Charlie how I feel through a song. Ugh. I bet Olivia and Mo were behind this. I mean after the pool incident they did catch me writing a lot. Oooh. I should have caught on when Lyle asked if he could use my songs in his film. I thought he was joking so I suggested the music video. Lyle thought it was a brilliant idea. So brilliant that he got Ms. Reznick and the rest of our management team to arrange our first music video to be directed by him. I was hesitant about it but I eventually gave in. Since my best friend Charlie started putting this wall up between us (and I have no idea why) I thought what the heck. I'm not doing anything anyways. The occasional Lemonade Mouth stuff here and there but that's about it; that's also the only time I saw Charlie.

So I took out my old black notebook and wrote. I even wrote with Ray and his band. I am pretty proud of that little sucker. Yeah Ray too. He is really making an effort to show his true self. He let Lyle use his house for the film! So when I heard my song played by Mudslide Crush for the first time, I almost cried with excitement. I was so excited that I recorded a little bit on my phone, showed it to Dante and got Mudslide Crush a gig. I mean he deserves it. Plus they sound amazing! And I am not just saying that because their debut song (to put them back on the map) was written by yours truly. Oh who am I kidding? I am totally gloating. Anyways. So yes, that means I have been spending more time with Ray. What? It's Charlie's fault especially since I have used any form of communication just to get him to hang out with me. But I eventually stopped. Not that I wanted to. I just got so busy with homework, rehearsals for this movie, and the studio recordings for my songs.

So when Charlie bumped into me the other day, yeah I was extremely agitated but so surprised when he stayed and talked to me. Not to mention shocked when he almost kissed me. Yes HIM! Let me just tell you that my mind was going in a frenzy. Yes, I wanted him to kiss me but then I was kind of feeling like 'wtf you haven't talked to me in weeks and now you want to get close'. That was on Monday. Today is Saturday. I haven't seen him since. Mo said he would be at Dante's today to hear Mudslide Crush's new song. But I find that hard to believe. Every time Mudslide Crush or Ray is mentioned Charlie gets annoyed, or changes the subject, or gets up and leaves. He is the only who hasn't warmed up to Ray. I have no idea either. Ray has been nothing but nice and sincere to us especially to Charlie. Hopefully Charlie gets over it though. I kind of got Mudslide Crush as one of our openers for this tour. And I am heading to Dante's to deliver the news but I just have to get out of this silly dress. Why Lyle? Why did you make Olivia and Mo the make up and wardrobe stylists for this film?

I chuckled to myself as I changed into a black tank top, gray dress shorts, a jean sleeveless vest, and my black biker boots. I added a fingerless black leather glove to my left hand and adjusted my peacock earring in my right ear. I fluffed the left side of my hair making sure that it still looked good (the other side was corn rowed.) I looked at myself in the mirror. Now this is me. Not that pink crap I was wearing. I grabbed my bag and headed to a car with two girls with their mouths open.

"_You two seriously need to stop doing that."_ I said as we all climbed into the car. I rolled my eyes as I watched them slowly close their mouths from the backseat. Olivia just got her license so she was driving. That was one thing I was excited for when tour ends. I'll finally get my car.

"_Why do you look like you got dressed up for someone?"_ Olivia asked curiously whilst putting the car in motion.

"_Yeah you look….hot!"_ Mo said from the passenger seat. I glared at her.

"_All I did was change out of that awful pink dress. No offense."_ I said to them. _"This is more me."_ I modeled a little showing off my outfit.

"_Pft. Whatever."_ Olivia said pulling into Dante's. She parked. We got out, shut the doors, and us well being girls checked how we looked in the reflection of the windows.

"_You totally got dressed up for Charlie."_ Mo said moving away from her window to face me.

"_I did not."_ I said looking up from my window at her. We began to make our way inside.

"_Then why were you checking to see if your make up was alright. The Stella we know doesn't do that."_ Olivia said bluntly but with a smile. I just rolled my eyes at that. But now that I think about it I hope Charlie likes what he sees.

We make it inside and it is way crowded. It's only like that when we play. This is such a good sign! Ray spotted us and waved. We smiled and waved back. _"There they are!"_ Mo said taking my hand so I won't get left behind. Olivia in the lead; we walked hand in hand, single file, towards the table Wen, Scott, and (I can't believe it!) Charlie was sitting. As soon there was enough room we let go, which was about the same time I came into view with the table. The boys had that same 'o' expression on their faces the girls had. I honestly didn't do anything different. But I was tired of that expression so I glared at them. Wen and Scott quickly noticed it and just formed that 'o' into a smile. Good Boys. Charlie quickly looked away from me as I sat in the circle booth next to him. He totally blushed.

Mo saw it too caused she asked him _"Doesn't Stella look absolutely cute Charlie?"_ I glared at her but quickly looked at Charlie. He was thinking. He then smiled. I know that smile. Sarcastic comment in 3…2….1

"_Yes. She does"_ he said. Wait. What? He is up to something alright. _"So so cute wittle Stehwa!"_ he said as his hand pinched my cheek. There it is.

Everyone laughed as I quickly grabbed his hand and said _"Don't. Ever. Call me 'wittle stehwa'. Ever. Again."_ I smiled. I released his hand as we all laughed watching him rub his wrist.

"_But no for real you look amazing."_ Charlie said genuinely. It was my turn to blush.

"_Thanks."_ I said turning my head away so he couldn't see the new shade of pink on my cheeks. I glanced at Olivia and Mo who had a thumbs up. Witches. Love them. But they need to stop. I glared at them but they just laughed.

The boys had ordered the pizza already and as soon as it arrived Mudslide Crush began to play. We chatted as 'And the Crowd Goes' was pumping up the customers. We talked about tour was a week and a half away but technically Friday at the End of Year Carnival. Then we talked about bunk assignments on the bus. Everyone wanted bottom. So in pairs we played rock, paper, and scissors. Best 2 out of 3 wins. Whoever lost got top. So far Olivia and Mo won. Now it was just down to me and Charlie. I won one. He won one. We both stretched our arms across our chest as if we were going for the gold.

"_Ready Delgado?"_ I asked as 'Don't You Wish You Were Us?' began it's ending chorus.

"_Bring it on Yamada!"_ He said meeting my eyes.

"_Rock. Paper. Scissors!"_ I said forming a rock. My eyes scanned his face. I smiled when I looked down at his pair of scissors. We then heard 'oooos' and 'she just beat yous'. He pouted in defeat. _"Aww is wittle Chawie upset?"_ He laughed as he shook his head; he pushed me on the shoulder too.

Just then Ray moved his microphone stand to the back of the stage. We all looked in his direction. _"This uh next song is a brand new one. It was written by Lemonade Mouth's Stella Yamada."_ Ray said pointing to me. I stood up and waved. When I sat back down I noticed the gang staring at me. Did I not mention that in our conversation earlier? Whoopsies. _"Here is Things Will Never Be The Same." _The little pizza place began cheering as the music started.

"_What?"_ I asked trying to sound oblivious. _"Woo! Crush!"_ I cheered.

"_You wrote them a song?"_ Wen asked as he stopped clapping.

"_Not exactly. I had originally written that for us, but it didn't fit 'Lemonade Mouth'. So when I went to dress rehearsal for the film, I handed it over to Ray so they could try it out. And since the movie was shot at his house I kind of already heard them. It's really good. Just stop staring at me like that and listen!"_ I said out of breath at the end. They relaxed a little and started moving to the beat. Before I knew it everyone was on their feet bobbing their heads, clapping, and cheering. Ahhh. They are jamming to my song sang by Mudslide Crush. Tour is going to be awesome. The world is going to love them. _"Woo! Yeah!"_

I stood up in the booth and sat on the top of the seat. I was so amazed by the crowd. I then looked at Charlie. He seemed annoyed. So I started to sing along to him. _"Maybe we could have made it and waited; done this right." _I sand as I waved my hand in front of his face. He looked at me and half smiled. _"In the end, I'm a friend but that's all I am too you Woaaah."_ I continued singing to him. He just stared at me for a little bit like those words were trying to tell him something. Partially true. So I smiled and held out a hand to have him sit on top of the edge of the seat like me. He accepted and began cheering. He then started singing along too. _"…..There's no one to blame. It'll never be the saaaame. No it'll never be the saaaame."_ Before I knew the song had ended. Crap. I gotta tell MC about the tour.

"_Alright everyone that was our last song for tonight."_ Ray said to the excited crowd.

"_Wait!"_ I shouted jumping over the table like I was in a Mission Impossible movie.

"_Uh…..I think Stella has a few words to say."_ Ray laughed. I reached for the mic out of breath but nodded.

"_Well as you all know Lemonade Mouth is going on tour very soon."_ I said as the crowd grew louder with happiness. _"I got official news to tell you the fans and Mudslide Crush."_ Ray was looked like he was going to pass out._ "and I know you enjoyed that song. So come see Mudslide Crush open up for Lemonade Mouth this summer!"_ I finished. A roar of applause came. Cheering and whistling. Ray even came and embraced me in a long hug. I glanced at our table to see 4 excited people and a pissed off Charlie. Ray eventually let go of the hug.

"_Goodnight everyone see you tour!"_ Ray shouted and with that he was quickly bombarded with new fans. I walked back to the table when I was attacked with hugs from all sides.

"_Stella! That song….UH-MAZING!"_ Mo said. I smiled.

"_You guys really liked it?_" I asked still unsure by their expressions.

"_Uh….yes!"_ Olivia said punching me in the arm. Ow. That's what it feels like when I punch people. Who knew she could throw good punch.

"_You were right. Very Mudslide Crush."_ Wen said.

"_Told ya!" _I said cheerfully.

"_But hey. How did you get them to go on tour with us?"_ Scott asked happily. I think he is excited that his best friend will get to be around this summer.

"_Reznick saw the video I showed Dante. She asked Lyle to make a demo. She sent that video and demo to our other management team. And well here we are with new openers."_ I said.

"_That's so awesome!"_ Scott said patting me on the back.

I then looked at Charlie. He still looked annoyed. Other people came up to me and started talking to me about the song or tour but my eyes never left him. He saw me, so I mouthed 'Are You Okay?' He half smiled and just nodded his head up and down. I excused myself from that group and quickly sat down next to Charlie; who was just looking out the window.

"_Do you want to go to the park?" _I whispered into his ear. Still looking out that window I watched him grin. I took it as a yes and started heading out of Dante's. I quickly waved bye to an on looking Olivia who nudged Mo who looked up just in time to see Charlie head out the door. They smirked. I just stuck my tongue out at them and then followed Charlie. I have a feeling I will be three video chatting them tonight when I get home.

The park. Something about the park is where everyone tells their secrets. It was peaceful, trustworthy, and a good place to think. Charlie and I always sat on the see-saw or The Secret Spiller (The SS for short). That's where he first learned of my difficult relationship with my mom; it's where I learned about how Charlie would prefer drums over soccer. I was the first to learn of his new relationship with Victoria. He was the first to know that I have never been kissed. So naturally he was the first to see me blush. But that's when I found out Victoria was his first kiss. It's where he learned I sort of had a boyfriend before moving here. Although communication with that boy had ceased before the Halloween Bash. He also found out that I had taken dance lessons all my life and so those times I was late to school or practice was because I was dancing in near by dance studio. Music is a part of me. Through my fingers and my feet. Anyways.

So here we are laughing about a joke Charlie had heard; going up and down. It's my turn to get a secret out. _"Secret time."_ I said stopping on down.

"_Fine. Ask away."_ Charlie said bringing me back up.

"_Who do you liiiike?"_ I asked. He froze before bringing me down.

"_This girl." _He winked pushing me back up. I chuckled.

"_You know that's not what I meant. Do I know her? Because I, being your best friend, should meet her to make sure she is right for you. Cause that last one. Ick." _I smiled.

He sighed smiling back and brought me back down. _"Yes. You know her and I would tell you"_

"_But?"_ I finished for him. We adjusted the SS making it even. I continued smiling hoping he would tell me anyways.

"_I think I like her. I mean it doesn't help with Victoria being around."_ he said. I instantly frowned knowing that Victoria is possibly delaying him from asking this girl (who could be me) he likes out.

"_Ok. Do you even like her? Victoria I mean."_ I asked trying to find out who this mystery girl is.

"_Victoria has her moments but no. I don't._" he said. Even I can't see his eyes cause of how dark it is I can tell he is being truthful.

"_And this other girl, what makes you stop from just asking her out? Besides what's her face."_ I asked. He laughed at that last part.

"_Well she has this guy friend that she just recently started hanging out with."_

By this time we began walking around the park. I felt like there was more to that reply than what he was leading on. OMG It's me. He is talking about me. No no no. I am not going to get my hopes up.

"_But I can't really tell if she likes him or not though."_ he finished.

"_Jealous are we?"_ I asked tickling him on the side a bit.

"_Sometimes."_ He said laughing, shooing my hand away. _"Ok your turn. Who do you like?"_

"_W-what?"_ I wasn't expecting him to ask.

"_Oh don't stutter. I've noticed you. You're different than usual. A little more cheerful; which has been quite nice."_ He said elbowing me. _"Someone has caught your eye and I want to know who it is." _We stopped walking and he turned me towards him. I had my arms crossed over my chest trying to avoid eye contact. I thought a little bit before I answered. I mean was I that obvious?

"_This boy."_ I mimicked him from earlier.

"Not_ what I meant." _Now he was mimicking me. I smirked at him finally making eye contact as he finished with _"….make sure he is right for you."_

"_Ha ha. Very funny." _I said as we began walking again. Suddenly a wave of nerves hit me. This was it. I am about to tell him who the boy I like is. That boy who caught my eye is him. He stopped me again this time stepping in front of me pouting.

"_C'mon Stells. I half told you." _He said meeting my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"_Fine. I li-"_ ***buzz buzz*** I looked down at my glowing pocket. Saved by the bell! I pointed one finger up at Charlie as I answered the phone. _"Hey mom…..with Charlie…ugh right now….but….ok fine c-ya soon."_

"_Gotta go home?" _Charlie asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"_Yep!"_ I sighed with relief. I started walking in the direction of my house.

"_But I didn't get to find out who this mystery boy is yet?"_ He asked following me. I stopped right before my street. I smiled as he caught up.

"_You will."_ I said still smiling. Remembering I still have the video to show him.

"_When?"_ Man was he curious.

"_On Monday."_ And with that I turned around and headed home. I laughed to myself when I heard him sigh and then get into his car. I am honestly relieved my mom called when she did. But now I am terrified at what Charlie's reaction to the video is going to be. Because once he sees it things will never be the same.

**A/N: Well this is my longest chapter yet. What's funny is it was supposed to be a filler. Hahaha. There are certain details in here that will come up later in other chapters though. And if you are wondering when Charlie and Stella finally get together well it'll be soon. :D Chapter 10 will be up sooner than Starlie though. (: -Victoria**


	10. Chapter 10 Key to My Heart

Charlie's POV

The next two days were a blur. All I could think about was who Stella liked. I would call her and before I even said hello she would say 'Monday'. So I would text her 'hey what's up?'; her reply was 'Monday'. So the first time in my life I was excited for it to be a Monday.

I walked into the cafeteria full of students waiting on the bell to ring. I spotted the gang playing their usual card game, UNO. As I got closer I noticed Ray was playing too. I stopped at the scene I saw. Stella was on the end of the table with her elbow on Ray. She started whispering in his ear. She waved at me to come over and patted the vacant spot in front of her. The guy she likes is him. Ray. My happy mood faded as I sat down. Maybe it isn't him. Yeah I like that idea better.

"_UNO!"_ Stella yelled. I looked down the table. Team UNO. I grabbed the paper Olivia was holding. Ray and Stella were in the lead. Ray and Stella. Pft. Just seeing their names together made me jealous. _"Green 5! WE WON!"_ Stella shouted slamming the card down. She gave a high-five to Ray. _"That's how you do it Wen!"_ She laughed.

"_Whatever. Until next time!"_ Wen said then quickly turning his attention to Olivia.

"_That was pretty epic game….I would love to continue but I got work to finish before…..TOUR!"_ Ray said with so much excitement on 'tour' that made us all jump. I watched him hand shake, high-five, and hug (Stella) everyone and left. Finally he is gone. I'll deal with him later.

"_Something tells me he is real excited about tour."_ Olivia chuckled.

"_A little too excited."_ Scott said as we laughed at his expression. I looked out of the near by window as everyone began talking amongst themselves.

"_Why Charles you are awfully quiet this fine morn'"_ Stella said to me in a southern accent. I smiled and sighed as I turned my attention to her.

"_Well it is Monday."_ I smirked realizing it was Monday. _"So. Uh. Who is it?"_

"_Later."_ She said smiling.

"_What? Seriously?"_ I said chuckling.

"_Yes. Seriously."_ She was still smiling but I could tell she was serious.

"_Whatcha guys talking?"_ Mo asked taking Rays former spot next to Stella. They looked at each other and smiled. Then it hit me. Olivia and Mo are her best gal pals. They would totally know who she likes.

"_Mo….Olivia you guys would know."_ I said smirking at Stella. Now everyone was quiet waiting for me to continue speaking. Stella looked nervous but she wasn't budging from that evil glare she was giving me.

"_Know what?"_ Olivia asked.

"_Yeah. Know what?"_ Mo asked too. I smiled noticing Stella had started fidgetting with her peacock earring. Olivia and Mo looked at Stella as she started searching for something in her backpack. She pulled out her ipod, put the earbuds in, and pressed play.

"_You can continue."_ Stella said to me smirking back. Olivia and Mo looked back at me.

"_Well?"_ Mo asked impatiently.

"_Know who Stella is crushing on."_ I said. I watched as the two girls smirked to each other then to me. Do they know something I don't?

"_Yes. We do know."_ Mo said still smirking. Yep. They know something I don't.

"_But we aren't going to tell you. You'll find out later."_ Olivia said as her and Wen got up to leave. There's that word 'later' again.

"_C'mon bro. You actually thought they would tell you?_" Wen said laughing. I shrugged as I watched him and his girlfriend leave.

"_Yeah these 3 probably already planned not to tell you."_ Scott said taking Mo's hand.

"_No comment."_ Mo said smiling at Stella. Stella was just laughing at this whole conversation. Mo and Scott then left just as the bell rang. Stella had removed her ipod and set in on the table. She picked up her backpack off the floor then slipped it on.

"_Nice try Delgado."_ She said walking around towards the back of me.

"_Can't blame a guy for trying."_ I said turning around. She shook her head and laughed before merging in with the sea students. I turned back around and saw her ipod still there. I picked it up and shoved in my pocket.

The day dragged on and on. I barely made it to fourth period. Luckily it was just Ms. Reznick's class and we were in the Music Hall today for some reason. She told us that Lyle not only made a short film for the End of Year Carnival but had a music video to go with it. Perfect. I need a nap. Not that I didn't want to watch. Reznick turned out the lights and points the remote to the big white screen. I sat back and closed my eyes and listened.

The Video:

*Phone rings*

Only the mouth and receiver end of the phone are shown of both girl and boy.

"_Hey You."_ girl answers.

"_Just wanted to say hey before I boarded the plane." _guy says_._

"_Aww. You are too sweet sometimes."_

"_Well that's me. Mr. Sweetness."_

"_Hey I have something to tell you."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_I li-"_

"_I gotta go. Tell me later!" _*he hangs up* ~Music Starts as the scene fully reveals the girl~

"_like you." _Stella says putting the phone down on the desk. She walks over to her dresser and picks up a picture. She traces it with her finger as she begins to sing. _**"Boy you put me on the spot. I don't know what to say. But I am trying anyway."**_

Back to Charlie (:

As soon as the girl started singing I heard gasping and then some whistling. I opened an eye to see what the commotion was about. I saw a girl in a dark green plaid dress climb a tree with a picture in her hand. I closed my eye as she continued to sing. _**"Like my hearts gonna drop, my mind drifts away and I can't control the pains." **_Man that girl looked like Stella. My phone vibrated. Speaking of Stella. _**"Words are spinning in my head. Don't know why I am holding back."**_

_The time is now. -xoxo Stella_

"_**I should just tell you how I'm feeling yeah."**_ I quickly looked at the screen. It was Stella. She was in a tree house. A huge one like in HSM 3. Not that I have ever seen that. Pft. She was leaning against the railing with her arms as she sang. I recognized that dress she was wearing. That had to be the one she was carrying last week. Man did she look great in it; fitting her curves perfectly. Spaghetti strap, v-neck, black buckle at her waist while the poof of the dress reached just above her knees. She was wearing her biker boots. Her hair was braided on one side making the rest of her hair to swoop all the way to the other side. That side was fluffy and curly like it was on Saturday. But what I didn't notice on Saturday was how the braids formed an 'S'. Just below that 'S' was her signature peacock earring. _**"…and I'm feeling you so close but yet so far. You hold the key to my heart."**_ She sang looking at the pool below her. The scene changed to her being chased around the pool by some long haired guy. He caught her then threw her in the pool. She just laughed and smiled as she came back up from the sparkling water. He laughed and jumped in with her. There's that burning feeling in my stomach again. That same feeling I get when she's with Ray. But it didn't last long as I listened to her sing. And kept my eyes on her. _**"The more I brush it off and tell myself it's nothing at all; the deeper I fall."**_ The scene quickly changed back to her singing in the tree house. Stella was so passionate in what she was singing. _**"And I imagine everyday, a thousand different ways, how you'd respond to what I say." **_I watched as each scene would change from her in the tree house to her and that long haired guy. I started to frown. This video is really good. I can't tell if she is singing about me or the dude in the video. I was so overwhelmed. I was jealous yet happy. I didn't realize I grabbed my stuff to leave. _**"But if I never tell you then you'll never know. And this secret is getting heavy to hold. This is more than just a crush."**_ She sang as I exited the building. But I could still hear her singing to me as I left the school. I couldn't get those images of her and that guy from the video. Or her and Ray.

So I drove for hours. I eventually found myself at the park heading to one particular area. The See-Saw. I sat down on my spot, running my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. _**"You hold the key to my heart."**_ Stella sang in my head. Stella. I sighed realizing she would be across from me. Another thing I realized was the thought of Stella and I together scared me. I didn't want to lose our friendship if we ever broke up.

I quickly got up off the see-saw and began walking around the park. I put my hands in pockets. I pulled out Stella's ipod. Stella. She's everywhere. I stuck in the ear bud and pressed play. _"Why do I keep running away from the truth, when all I think about is you…"_ I turned it off. It's like her music knew what I waas thinking this very moment. Why was I running away? I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Then why did you almost kiss her? Because I…..I…I like her more than a friend. What do you like about her? There are these sparks every time we touch recently that I really like a lot. She is beautiful, strong, independent. I like that she can make me laugh just as much as I can make her laugh. She's there when I need her. Ha ha. I love the way her chocolate brown eyes shine when the light hits them just right. She's my best friend. Wait. Why am I telling myself this? I am positive that I want what she wants; to be more than friends.

I looked at my watch. I missed the rest of school and an hour of practice. I ran towards my car, plugged in her ipod, and pressed play on the play list labled 'My creations.' I drove towards the music hall as Stella's voice blasted through my speakers. _**"You are the key to my heart."**_ She sang._ "You are mine too." _I replied as I pulled up to the auditorium. I ran inside ipod in hand praying practice wasn't over. But when I got inside no Stella was to be found.

"_Who is that?" _I heard Olivia ask Mo. I walked a little closer fearing the wrath of either girls. 1. For ditching school/practice 2. For possibly making them think I didn't care for Stella. "_Mo who is it?"_ Next thing I know Mo is punching me on the arm. I saw Olivia ran up behind her.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"_ Mo shouted at me still hitting me. Olivia was angry too but she pulled Mo off of me.

"_Where is Stella?"_ I said ignoring the girl trying to reach for my neck.

"_We have been worried sick! Especially Stella! You do have a phone remember? Use it!"_ Mo continued.

"_Where is Stella?"_ I repeated. Mo continued rambling about where I have been. My eyes met Olivia's. She was angry too.

"_Why did you run? You wanted to know who and now you know. So why did you run?" _Olivia asked a little more coldly than she probably intended. But then again….

"_Just tell me where she is!" _I said impatiently.

"_Why should we tell you? So you can run away again?" _Mo said breaking free from Olivia. Thank the stars Olivia stood in front of her.

"_Leave him alone guys. We talked about this."_ Stella said walking passed us to get her guitar. She came back to where we were but avoided looking at me. _"I'm going with Ray to turn in the last of my work sooooo…call me if you need anything."_ She said patting me on the arm. The cheerful new Stella I noticed on Saturday was now gone. She looked calm but when her eyes finally met mine, I saw disappointment/hurt/anger. She started for the door where Ray was standing. I need to do something.

"_Stella."_ She slowly turned around.

"_hmm."_ She said. I looked around. I can't tell her in front of these people even if they are our friends. I looked down in my hands.

"_Here's your ipod."_ I am such a coward.

"_Thanks."_ She said grabbing it from me. She partially smiled then turned and left with Ray. I can't believe I just let her go without telling her how I feel.

"_Charlie you are an idiot!"_ Olivia said startling me.

"…_.yeah…" _I said. She and Mo came over and gave me a hug.

"_But you need to tell her how you feel before __**he**__ does."_ Mo said bluntly.

"_Wait. What?" _I asked shocked and confused. I looked at Olivia she was shocked too.

"_Rumor has it that they went on a date yesterday."_ Mo said slyly. Is telling me the truth or just trying to make me jealous?

"_Wait. What?"_ I repeated.

"_It wasn't a date."_ Olivia said glaring at Mo. Mo just shrugged. _"But she-"_

"_She was with him." _Olivia smacked her on the arm. _"Writing more songs. Oww! You didn't let me finish! You know I bruise like a peach!"_ Mo said rubbing her arm.

"_Look Charlie I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but what I do know is she likes you. Stella likes you and only you. So quit denying it and go tell her how you feel." _Olivia said. That's the Olivia I know. Not that angry looking one just now. I smiled and began to walk out.

"_Good Luck Charlie!"_ Both girls shouted together as I left the building. I laughed knowing that I will need that luck; Stella's wrath is ten times scarier than Mo and Olivia's.

**A/N: Did Stella's video make you go 'aww'? I am a film major and I wanna film music videos. I had so many songs and ideas but I liked this one the best. What did you think about Charlie's reaction to the video? The GLC pun was definitely unintended. So I laugh every time I reread this chapter. Anyways. I don't own Lemonade Mouth, the little pieces of Key To My Heart by Jessica Jarrell, and the one liner of Crush by David Archuleta. -Victoria**


	11. Chapter 11 I Do Like You

Stella's POV

"_Stella are you alright?"_ Ray asked me.

"_Fine. Fine. Just peachy. Why? Do I not look alright?"_ I asked a little defensively.

"_Well we have been in your home for 30 mins and you have managed to break __**ALL**__ of your pencils and now a pen." _He said. I looked down. Ink stained sheet music, and pencil pieces all around me. I thought I was fine but I wasn't.

I was extremely pissed at Charlie. I know he saw the video and ran for reasons I still don't know. Then he shows up at practice like everything was fine. Well I'm not really sure about the 'everything being fine' part cause I walked in right when the girls were going to strangle him. Best sight I have ever seen. But I had told them to stop. He obviously had reasons why he wasn't there at the rest of school and practice. But I am still mad. Like how can you not tell your best friend that you are ok when you randomly disappear? I didn't even care about his reaction to the video the whole time he was missing. I don't know what I am going to do when I see him again. Silent treatment or kill him with kindness? Hmmm.

"_Oh. Would you look at that?"_ I said chuckling a bit. I crumpled up the partially ink stained sheet and threw it on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back sighing whilst resting my chin in my hand.

"_Do you…want to talk about it?"_ Ray asked picking up the paper and un-crinkling it.

"_Mmm…No. Not really." _I replied watching him read what's on that paper. _"That's trash."_ he looked up and shook his head and smiled.

"_Well it shouldn't be. It's really good. I hate to say it. But you, Stella Yamada, are a beast when it comes to writing love songs."_ I laughed. Then I punched him in the arm. _"Ow! What was that for?"_

"_I don't know. Just felt like doing it."_ I said grabbing the paper from him. _"It's not even finished. Well lyrically it isn't."_ I then returned the paper. _"Something is missing and I don't what it is. So I am giving up." _Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at Ray like it was his fault someone was at my door. He just laughed at me. It rang again.

"_You gonna get that?"_ He asked. I smiled as I got up heading to the door. But my smile quickly faded when I opened the door. A sad looking long-haired drummer stood before me.

"_Stells. Can we talk?"_ Charlie asked pleadingly. Remember when I said I didn't care about his reaction earlier? Yeah well I care now. Charlie watched as a tear escaped my right eye. I looked back at Ray with a 'sorry' face. He smiled as he got his stuff and headed past us.

"_I'm just going to go. I'll see y'all later."_ Ray said getting into his truck. I looked back at Charlie as another tear fell.

"_Fine. But I'll be right back." _I said leaving him on the front porch. I needed to recompose myself back to strong independent Stella. I just hope she stays.

Charlie's POV

I didn't think she was going to talk to me. I mean I kind of made it seem like I didn't like her which is totally not true. And to see a tear fall made my heart break just a little.

"_Hey Delgado!"_ Ray shouted. I thought he left. I gave him a nod as he came over to me with a crumpled, folded piece of paper. _"Here."_ He handed the paper to me.

"_What is this?"_ I asked unfolding it.

"_It's an unfinished song Stella wrote."_ he said. I'm confused. Why is he telling me this?

"_Thanks?"_ I asked still a little confused. I looked back at the paper then back at Ray who was already seated in his truck.

"_2 little birdies confirmed that Stella has always wanted a guy to sing to her."_ Ray said answering my question a little bit. His engine roared. _"If you need help. Call me. I'll help. I know you want her to be happy just as much as I do."_ and with that he drove away. Did he just pretty much say he liked Stella but he is going to help me win her heart? Maybe he is a good guy after all. I walked over to the two seater swing and sat down. I looked back down at the paper in my hands.

_**If we kiss **_

_**If we touch **_

_**All of this could get rough **_

_**Ain't no thing **_

_**Ain't no strains **_

_**Ain't no I love you, you love me **_

_**We won't get caught up in that stuff that brings**_

She was feeling the same way I was when I ran. But for how long? Before I could finish reading the rest Stella walked out carrying a tray. She placed the tray on the table next to the swing. My stomach growled as I stared at the plate of cookies and glasses of milk. I must have forgotten to eat today. Stella sat down (closest to the table) and grabbed a cookie. Not once did she look at me. Still isn't. I'm scared to talk because even though her eyes are now dry she looked like she would break down at any moment. Enough being a coward. She has to know. _"Stella."_

Stella's POV

I can't look at him without wanting to cry. So I just stared ahead at flowers on a fence blowing in the wind, eating my cookie.

"_Stella."_ He repeated.

"_That's my name."_ I said sarcastically. I picked up my milk and taking a sip.

"_I'm an idiot."_ He stated. He paused for a second. I began dipping my cookie in the milk.

"_Keep going."_ I said still not looking at him. Man this cookie is really good.

"_I'm sorry. I just got confused and….and scared." _He confessed. _"Please look at me." _But I was too fascinated with my soggy cookie. I took a bite with my eyes closed. _"Stella Please?" _He begged. My mom deserves an award for these cookies. I didn't even feel the seat move because when I opened my eyes he was right in front of me.

"_Oh Dear God, Charlie!" _I said startled. I put my glass down. _"Don't scare me like that."_ I pushed his shoulder a bit but before my hand could make its way back to my side Charlie grabbed it. I watched his other hand grab my other one. Seriously my heart is beating out of my chest. Major butterflies. He continues to talk while I just continue to stare at our connect hands as he intertwines them.

"_Stella….after all of my thinking today I realized….see the truth is…I have liked you for a long time now."_ I finally looked at him. He….He….likes me! But how do I really know? _"And I would have told you sooner but I thought you liked Ray. Yes I was jealous of Ray. And of that dude in the video. Lyle made it pretty convincing. You looked absolutely stunning. Amazing song by the way. Who knew you had a little pop/R&B in ya?" _I instantly blushed. Too many compliments about my appearance all at once. Can't handle it. I always blush. He got up to sit back on the swing with me. This time a little closer.

"_Thanks."_ I said quietly. _"And I don't know. I had it more acoustic but I found a keyboard and started playing with that and well it sounded better and I guess it helped that I had been listening to Beyonce and Alicia keys that day I recorded it. But wait jealous of Ray? Why?" _I asked chuckling a bit at the end. Cause seriously, Ray and I are just friends.

"_I don't know maybe because he likes you too."_ Charlie said moving his hand through his hair.

"_Really?"_ I asked a little too excitedly. He frowned. _"That's…..cool." _I grabbed another cookie and offered one to him. He quickly ate it. _"But I like you." _He smiled again. He stood up again. _"And I know you say you like me too but after today I just feel that….well Actions speak louder than words, Charlie. Show me that you like me."_ He smiled and held out a hand.

"_I know which is why we are heading to Dante's right now."_ He said. What? Why are we going there?

"_Should I call the others?" _I asked still clueless as to why we are suddenly going to get pizza. He laughed a little.

"_Well you can….if you want to make our first date a triple one." _

"_Date?"_ I asked as he reached for my hand pulling me to my feet. He nodded as he laced our fingers. I blush every time. We walked towards his car. _"No. We can see them tomorrow." _I loved how spontaneous this was. I mean yeah it was just Dante's but I wasn't expecting it.

And that's how it was for the next 2 weeks. A date here and there but we hung out all the time. We weren't official boyfriend and girlfriend yet but I was ok with the way things were going. The gang was a little confused about Charlie and me friendship. Last they heard I was mad at him. So a few days later when they saw me arrive to school with him they were a little suspicious. They never really came out and asked so we never said anything. But At the End of Year Carnival, they saw Charlie and me holding hands, so there wasn't much hiding we could do then. Lyle's film was a hit by the way. And the crowd went crazy over the live version of Key to My Heart with the whole band. We met Jo, our other opener. She is Asian like me! She has mushroom shaped hair with blue and purple extensions. She sings urban/pop. She fits right in with us.

We just left New York. Let me just say that we LOVE New York. Lyle came out and filmed High Wire. That was soo much fun. Now we are on the tour bus to Rhode Island. I'm soooo excited. I get to visit my family. Mom, dad, and the twins are flying in the day of the concert. I hope I get to see my old friends. Not one in particular but that's a different story. Hahaha

I looked around at everyone in their bunks. Jo was playing on her guitar. Olivia was reading as usual. Mo had her headphones in while watching a movie on her laptop. Wen and Scott were passed out. I slowly got out of my bunk to see if Charlie was awake. He was. He was listening to my ipod and writing in a notebook. Aww. I wonder what he is writing about. He smiled when he saw me.

He pulled out an ear bud and asked _"Whatcha want?"_ I smiled cheekily.

"_For you to come down here and play a game with me."_ I said with a little puppy dog eyes. I don't want to beg. I just want to someone who can challenge me in a game. No offense to Olivia and Mo. But they suck at card games. And since my 2 main competitors are sleep that leaves Charlie. He rolled his eyes as he closed his notebook and made his way down to my bunk.

"_No funny business you two."_ Olivia said. I looked at her. She was still reading but with a huge smile on her face. Mo laughed. I mouthed ha-ha. They laughed some more.

Within the hour Charlie and I had managed to play 2 games of Poker, 3 games of Speed, and we are now on our 4th round of Goldfish. We were just laughing and having a good time except one thing was bugging me. Charlie was constantly texting. I brushed it off when he said it was his brother but when I noticed Mo on her phone too. Every time his hand went down hers went up. Call me paranoid or whatever but that can't be a coincidence. I hope he isn't into Mo again. But with every text either was sending or receiving I felt a little bit angry and a little jealousy towards Mo. I know I shouldn't overreact but what if she likes Charlie back. Then what? I would be boyfriend less…..again.

"_Stella?"_ Charlie asked. _"You seem a little upset."_

"_Oh. No. I'm good." _I lied a little. I didn't look at him.

"_You sure?"_ He asked trying to make me look at him with his hand. It worked.

"_Yeah. Just distracted. That's all." _I said just as the bus came to a halt.

"_We're here!"_ Reznick shouted. Omg. Thank goodness. I quickly ran off the bus. Rhode Island. My Rhode Island. My home. Mudslide Crush pulled in next to us as everyone got off the bus.

"_Wow."_ They said checking into our hotel. Olivia and Jo are in one room. Mo and I are in one. Wen and Scott were in a room. The strangest thing happened. Charlie had asked to room with Ray. Yeah. Charlie had insisted. We were all at dinner when Olivia pointed it out again. The girls were on one end of the table boys on the other.

"_Wait. Are you guys sure that Charlie didn't really like him?" _Jo asked pointing to Ray. The guys all laughed at something. They have no idea we were talking about them. Maybe all guys are clueless.

"_Yep."_ Mo, Olivia, and I said together. Then Ray and Charlie did a handshake. When did they have a handshake? I am probably the only one weirded out about this.

"_After seeing that cute handshake, I never would have thought that."_ Jo said. We all laughed. Something fishy is going on between them and possibly Mo and I am going to find out.

**A/N: Awww Charlie and Stella. This was one of the hardest chapters to write. Chapter 12 will be up soon. I do not own lemonade mouth but I do own Jo! (: Oh and you will love ch. 12! **


	12. Chapter 12 Suspicious People and a Kiss

Charlie's POV

-The Next Day-

"_I hope this is gonna work." _I said to Ray. We were backstage at a local TV station doing interviews. Mudslide Crush and Lemonade Mouth had already gone. We were just waiting on Jo now.

"_Of course it will."_ Ray said.

"_In case you haven't noticed she's been ignoring me all day! And I don't know why!"_ I said back. We both looked at Stella. She was talking to Olivia and Wen. She glanced at us. She partly smiled then quickly put her attention back to Olivia and Wen. _"Hey! Mo, Come here for a second!" _Mo looked over at me then excused herself from Scott to come over to Ray and I.

"_What's up?"_ She asked.

"_You wouldn't happen to know why Stella has been avoiding me all day would you?"_ I asked.

"_You know she's been doing the same thing to me too."_ She said. We all three looked back at Stella again. Stella looked back. Her half smile was gone. She looked hurt and upset. I looked at Mo who just shrugged. _"I don't know dude."_

"_She looks jealous bro."_ Ray said to me. _"Of her. No offense."_ Finishing towards Mo.

"_Me? What that's bonkers! Stella cannot be jealous of me."_ Mo replied with a hand on her hip.

"_Yeah she can."_ Ray said as if it was obvious. He should know by now that I don't get things right away. Mo even looked confused. Ray chuckled at us; crossing his arms over his chest. _"Seriously? Mo was once your crush."_

"_Oh."_ Mo and I said together.

"_Yeah forgot about that."_ Mo said.

"_Now you really have to prove to Stella you like her."_ Ray said. I looked at Mo then to Stella, who was just laughing at Olivia that just fell on the floor, then back at Ray and Mo.

"_I'll try and stay away from you til the coast is clear."_ Mo suggested while patting me on the arm. I half smiled as Mo walked away just to see if Olivia was okay. That could work but I'm still a bit worried.

"_It'll work bro. I promise."_ Ray said patting me on the back. _"We'll talk later."_ he finished then proceeded to find his best friend. Yeah. I hope so.

You see ever since Ray handed me that paper, I have been planning for this day to happen. I finished her song and I plan on singing it to her. Cliché I know but I am falling for her. Those two birdies Ray talked about or should I say Mo and Olivia said that despite her tough, angsty demeanor, Stella is a hopeless romantic. I mean I have seen Stella's softer side but romantic not so much. It kind of made me laugh but glad she hasn't ruled out love yet especially since her last boyfriend. She didn't tell me much about him but that he really hurt her. So much that even though she was pissed at her parents for making her move across the country, she was actually glad to be gone from there. But here we are back in Rhode Island and the only time that beautiful smile of hers wasn't on her face was when Mo was talking to me. Today she hasn't talked let alone smiled at me. I know I'll see it though, when I ask her to be my girlfriend. Tonight.

Stella's POV

"_Finally! Time to rest!"_ I said to Mo plopping on my bed. Long day of interviews. Long day. Period. I just wanted to nap or something.

"_No. We still have one more thing to do."_ Mo said._ "Now get up and go shower."_ She flashed the cheesiest smile I have ever seen from her. What is she up to?

"_It says right here that we are free tonight. I'm just following orders." _I said pointing to the itinerary. She was looking through bags of brand new clothes she just got. Which when did she go shopping and why wasn't I invited? She turned around with a hand on her hip. She tapped her fingers a bit before walking over to my area, hand still on her hip.

"_Look I've been ignoring this strangeness you have been protruding to me since we got here, so be a dear and trust me. You really don't want to miss this." _She said. Strangeness? What strangeness?

"_Then why can't you just tell me?" _I asked a little annoyed. She sighed. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bed.

"_Just trust me. Please? I promise you won't regret it."_ She said pushing me towards the bathroom. I stopped right before going in and turned around to face her.

"_Sorry."_ I said. I felt kind of bad for being a little snippy with her. And for kind of ignoring her.

"_Yes. I know you are. Now get in there."_ She replied. She pushed me in the bathroom. _"Jo, Liv, and I already picked out clothes for us to wear."_ Then she shut the door. Jo and Liv? Seriously when did they go shopping and why wasn't I invited?

"_Ok. Where did yall get these shoes? I love them!"_ I asked Mo, Olivia and Jo. Olivia and Jo came in while I showered. Olivia and Mo looked straight at Jo.

"_Told ya she would love them." _Jo said to Olivia and Mo. I looked at them curiously. They all smiled and laughed.

I was standing in front of he floor length mirror, drooling over my outfit. My shoes in particular. They were black gladiator sandals that went up to my ankle but they had gold spikes. I had on light colored jean shorts, a plain black tank top with a light colored jean bolero jacket; the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. My hair was long enough to put in a loose side bun on the left. I had a gold chain necklace with a pendant on the end. The pendant had 4 dangling peacock feathers, so you know what earring I am wearing. I had on a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. Shiny lip-gloss at that. Man oh man. I am slowly turning back into a girly girl.

"_How do I look?"_ I asked the whispering girls through the mirror. They stopped and smiled.

"_Picture worthy."_ Olivia said rummaging through her purse.

"_Yeah. Just hot enough to be someone's girlfriend"_ Mo said winking at me before being yanked by Olivia to be in a picture. Girlfriend? What is she talking about and why is she winking? Mo then grabbed Jo as Olivia snapped another photo.

"_Mo! You can't give it away!"_ Olivia whisper shouted to her. I turned around quickly.

"_Ok. What do you guys know that I don't?"_ I asked curiously. Then Jo grabbed me to join them in another picture.

"_Never mind them and just smile."_ Jo said as Olivia took another picture. We took some more pictures but I still had a feeling they weren't telling me something.

"_Knock knock!"_ Charlie shouted through our door while knocking too.

"_Come in!"_ Mo shouted adjusting her light blue flowered dress just in time for another picture but with me. The boys came in laughing.

"_Girls and cameras."_ Scott said shaking his head at the scene before him. Each of us had a camera and snapping a shot with a different person or each other every time.

"_Should have known this was what taking them so long." _Wen said smiling at Olivia in a purple dress.

"_Oh yeah."_ Ray said smiling.

"_Chicks."_ Charlie said laughing. The next thing they new they were taking pictures too. _"Let the scrap booking begin." _He said just as we finished a group photo. Charlie then grabbed my camera from me, put his other hand around my waist and held out the camera in front of us. He whispered _"You are not ignoring me anymore today."_ The camera flashed just as I turned to look at him, confused and all. He smiled at the picture before him on the camera.

"_Okay but can you take another one? I made a funny face just now." _I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"_Fine. But I liked that one."_ He said holding out the camera again. He then tickled my side causing me to lean my head on his shoulder a bit trying to hide my laughter; just as the flash went off. _"Nope. I like this one."_ He said showing the photo he just took of us. I couldn't hide my smile.

"_Let's go!"_ Wen shouted. Everyone started to head out the door.

"_I like this one too."_ I said looking up at him. He then laced our fingers together and we followed the others.

Remarkably the restaurant was a block over so we just walked over. I noticed a sign that said 'Open Mic Night'. Ahhh! I love live entertainment. Who ever came up with this idea is a genius! We were seated at a rectangular table furthest from the stage but closest to the exit. We ordered our food and lemonade and enjoyed this live entertainment.

I was looking around the restaurant when I noticed three people staring at me. A brunette Hispanic girl with curly long hair with a tiny cheetah print bow in it. A blonde Caucasian girl with pin straight hair pulled into a low side pony. She was wearing a purple and gold jacket dance team jacket. Hey those were my old schools colors. And finally an African American male, jock with a letterman sweater with the same colors as the blonde's. They were about our age. They were talking really fast to each other every now and then looking back at me. Great we've been spotted. My eyes finally met the boy's. The boy smiled at me. My heart started to race and I have no idea why. I looked at Charlie who didn't notice them three. I whipped my head back at the strange yet familiar three. They got up to check out. The blonde was looking this time and she winked at Charlie. I laid my head on Charlie's shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back without looking at him; keeping my focus on the group at the check out. _"Em!"_ the Hispanic girl said smacking the blonde on the back of the head. She then pushed the blonde outside the door before mouthing 'sorry' to me. The boy shrugged and followed them out. Seriously why do I feel like I know them?

I shrugged them off when I noticed Mo whisper to Ray. I sat up, tapping my fingers to the beat of the song, watching to see if Mo was going to make her way to Charlie. And she did. I was angry. I stood up so fast startling everyone at the table.

"_I'm just going to go to the restroom."_ I try to say with enough calmness in voice as I could. I walked away ignoring Charlie calling after me. As soon as I got to the bathroom, I went straight to the sink. I began washing my hands. I am just over reacting. It's not like he is even my boyfriend. Just as I was about to dry my hands Olivia walked in. Here comes Olivia to the rescue. Woop-de-do-dah.

"_Stella you alright?"_ She asked as I dried my hands. I nodded and sighed a bit. _"You don't seem like you're alright."_ Music began to play from outside the bathroom from the next act. This too seemed familiar. This day has gotten to crazy.

"_No. I am fine. Just overwhelmed I guess."_ I said noticing the tambourine in her hand. _"Liv why do you have that?"_ She looked down to her hand and then slowly brought her head up with a smile plastered to her face. So there was something they weren't telling me.

"_I can show you better than tell you. C'mon."_ She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the bathroom.

The music instantly got louder. I looked around at everyone clapping to the beat. But I was still confused to what I was looking for. I looked at our table but no one was there. That could only mean one thing. They have gone 'bonkers' as Mo would say. Her and her new words. I shook my head as I began to walk out. But that's when I heard it. My lyrics. My song. The one I didn't finish was being played. I slowly turned around saw Charlie with microphone in hand heading in my direction. I then realized I was in the middle of the dance floor right in front of the stage.

"_**If we kiss, if we touch. All of this could get rough. Ain't no thing. Ain't no strains. Ain't no 'I love you, you love me'. We won't get caught up in the stuff that brings." **_Charlie sang to me. I couldn't help but smile. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around. Goodness I hate blushing. _**"They say you don't really wanna fall in love." **_He sang as he tapped my nose before dancing back to the center of the stage. _**"You don't really wanna mess this up. You don't really wanna fall in love 'cause falling in love just breaks you heart." **_I looked around at everyone around me, smiling just as they shouted with my friends _**"HEY HEY!"**_ The couples came out to the floor where I was and began dancing.

I looked up at my friends on stage happily playing their instruments. Wen on xylophone, Scott on acoustic guitar, Mo on bass of course, Ray on drums, Olivia and that tambourine I saw in the bathroom and our newest friend Jo with a shaker. I can't believe they planned this. Was this Charlie's idea? I don't care. I feel like I am in a movie.

I've always wanted a boy to sing to me. Now here is Charlie, my best friend, singing me this song that I wrote about falling in love with your best friend and not being able to do anything about it-wait now I am curious on the lyrics of this song. Oh well. The boy I like is singing to me. Seriously is this real life? Did I mention that I feel like I am in a movie? Now all I need is for him to kiss me and this movie will end well. I clapped along just as the song started the last chorus. _**"They say you don't really wanna fall in love. You don't really wanna mess this up. You don't really wanna fall in love 'cause falling in love just breaks your heart. Cause falling in love just breaks your heart. Cause falling in love just broke my heart." **_

I stood completely still when I heard that last line. My eyes were on Charlie. He walked over to me, I didn't realize his hands were on my face pulling me in closer to him until our lips met. Everything went silent. I kissed him back. My head is spinning. I can't believe this is happening. I pulled away shocked. He smiled down at me. But I just walked away. Out of the restaurant with a smile on my face.

I made it to the middle of the rocky, parking lot not facing the restaurant. I noticed those three people again. They were chilling on the back of a pick up. They smiled at me. I smiled back but only because I heard the door swing open.

"_Stella Yamada! Why did you walk away!"_ Charlie asked running up to me. I noticed the Hispanic girl get all excited when he said my name. Okay that girl is weird. _"Stella!"_ Charlie pleaded turning me around to face him. My smile never left. His worried expression was replaced with a smile.

"_Well you know me occasionally dramatic."_ I said wrapping my hands around his neck. His arms slid around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"_Dramatic? Yes. Occasionally? Not so much."_ He said leaning in again.

"_Shut up."_ I said just as our lips met again. Yep. I could get used to this. We heard Mo say Finally. And Olivia and Jo start aw-ing. I broke away from the kiss again to glare at our friends heading in our direction.

"_Stella I hope this means you'll officially be my girlfriend."_ Charlie asked arms still around me, ignoring our friends whistling. I smiled the biggest smile ever. I was about to answer when someone said

"_So it really is you Stella."_

**A/N: Awwwww! I don't own lemonade mouth, and the song Falling In Love (With My Best Friend) by Matt White but i do own the OC's Jo, the Hispanic girl, the blonde, and African American male. :) -Victoria**


	13. Chapter 13 The One With The Flashbacks

Stella's POV

"_So it really is you Stella."_ I've heard that voice before. I quickly turned my head to meet the African American Male's eyes from earlier. Feelings were starting to come back that I have hidden for so long. Feelings for a boy that I fell for when we first met.

**~Flashback~**

2 years ago

"_Stell, that boy is totally into you!"_ Emzy said. We were standing at our lockers, after the pep rally, just as the group of football players began to walk by. The African American male winked at me. I instantly blushed. _"You think?" _I said back flipping my hair hoping he would stop and talk to me. _"Guess we'll find out!"_ Maddy said. _"Here he comes. See ya!"_ Emzy squealed as Maddy pulled her to different locker area. I went back to look in my locker. _"You're Stella, right?"_ he said. I turned around and met his brown eyes. I completely melted and stuttered. _"Y-y-yeah. That's me." _I replied with a smile putting a piece of my long brown haired behind my ears. _"Awesome dance back there. We should hang out some time. Possibly this weekend?"_ he said taking my hand to write his number on. _"O-ok." _was all I could say. He was so hot, such a big distraction for anyone. But this was more than a crush. I just know it. I took his pen and wrote my number down on his hand. _"Just call me."_ I said with a smile and another hair flip. He chuckled a bit and said _"See ya soon Stella."_ I smiled back watching him walk away. _"Bye Da-"_

**~end of flashback~**

"_Damen!"_ the blonde girl was trying to pull him back to where the brunette was. It can't be him. It just can't. I still hung on to Charlie.

"_Emzy can't you see I am talking to someone?"_ Damen retorted back. He then looked at me. _"Stella. Sweet, sweet beautiful Stella."_ Why is he talking to me like that? _"How are you?" _I opened my mouth to speak but luckily Emzy spoke.

"_Can't you see that she doesn't remember you? Maddy! Get your rear over here and help me!"_ She shouted after the brunette. Damen shook his head. Wait. Emzy? Maddy? Damen? _"Ugh. Where is Matt when you need him?"_ Emzy said tiredly. Matt? I used to know people with those names.

"_Stell, do you know them?"_ Charlie whispered in my ear. I looked at him then at the 3 familiar figures before me as it all started to come back to me. But I had to be sure. I cleared my throat.

"_Look the bridge is moving!"_ I said. Instantly Emzy, Maddy, Damen, and I busted out in laughter over the inside joke we made a couple years ago. But that just confirms that these people before me are my friends from my old school. I went over and gave a hug to Emzy.

"_I knew it was you!"_ Maddy said hugging me. I then looked at Damen. I was hesitant. But I quickly gave him a hug and went back to clueless Charlie. I mean wouldn't you be hesitant too if your ex boyfriend who hurt you terribly was standing before you? Yeah I thought so.

"_It so good to see you guys!" _I said to them cheerfully. They looked at Charlie who was looking down at me smiling. _"Oh. This is….my boyfriend, Charlie." _I told them but my eyes not leaving Charlie's. He kissed my cheek. My boyfriend. Tehe. I love the sound of that.

"_Awww!" _Maddy and Emzy said together. I looked at Damen. He seemed a little upset but smiled anyways. Good. He should feel that way.

"_Ehemmm!"_ I snapped my head around to the side to see the rest of the gang next Charlie and I with their protective faces on. I smiled at them.

"_Guys, this is Maddy, Emzy, yes that's her real name, and….Damen." _I said pointing at each person when I said their name._ "Where's Matt?"_ I asked Maddy.

"_He went to go pick up our tickets for a concert tomorrow night."_ Maddy explained. I looked at the gang they all just smiled. _"Something about a band named Lemonade Mouth. He's been pointing this band out to us where ever we go for months now. I don't know. Have you heard of them?"_ I couldn't help but laugh. Maddy looked a little confused but quickly recovered with _"Are these your new friends Stell?"_

"_This is Ray, lead singer of Mudslide Crush. This is solo artist Jo! Both are our openers."_ I said guiding my hand to the rest of us when I said 'our'.

"_Openers?"_ Emzy said. They were still confused. So I continued.

"_This is Wen, Olivia, Mo, Scott, and I've already introduced Charlie."_ I smiled really big when I said Charlie's name. _"We are Lemonade Mouth." _

"_No way."_ Maddy said.

"_Seriously?"_ Emzy questioned.

"_Explains why Matt insisted on us going tomorrow night." _Damen said. _"Matt is gonna flip out when he realizes it's really you, Stella." _He looked right at me. I quickly looked away. I got closer to Charlie and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put an arm around me. The feelings of why Damen and I broke up started to come back. And right now, I only feel safe with Charlie.

**~Flashback~**

June 2010 - 2 Months til the big move to Arizona.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?" Damen _asked me full of anger. I was scared a little bit. Because he was gripping my arms real tight. I could feel myself start to bruise. Adding to all the many more he has already giving me. So all I did was nod my head yes._ "That's fine. I don't need you. I was dared to date you anyways." _And he threw me on the ground; got into his car and drove away. Leaving me in the middle of nowhere. I screamed my at the top of my lungs until I collapsed on the ground crying. How could have I been so stupid? I already knew he was cheating on my me with that stupid girl, Bethany, so why was this dare any different? Why am I such a pushover? No. I am not. This is the last time anyone will walk all over me. No more of this….

**~End of Flashback~**

"_Matt's gonna what?"_ We all snapped our heads to the right to find another Caucasian Male jock run up to us. I stepped away from Charlie a little bit.

"_Matt."_ I said with a smile. He looked at me and smiled.

"_Stell-Stell? Is that really you?"_ He said picking me up into a big hug.

"_In the flesh."_ I said as he gently put me down. He cocked an eyebrow as I went back into Charlie's arms. We all watched him silently look at the people beside me.

"_You're Lemonade Mouth!" _Matt said excitedly. _"I'm Matt, or M-Dog, or-" _Same ole Matt.

"_Just annoying."_ Emzy said cutting him off. We all began to laugh. _"So Stella Yamada is in a band."_ I suddenly got nervous. I am completely different person now than what I was when I lived here in Rhode Island. Hmmm. I now fully understand how Mo feels every time she sings _She's So Gone_. _"I mean I knew you were an amazing guitar player but I always assumed rock bands were to girly for you."_ Mo, Scott, and Wen began to snicker. Oh dear.

"_Yeah and you were so shy." _Maddy added. Olivia, Jo, and even Charlie joined in the laughter. I playfully hit Charlie on the arm. He smiled and wrapped his arms around from behind me. _"Of course I just assumed dancing was more your thing. Ooooooo! I can't wait to hear you sing!"_ Maddy finished. I smiled at her excitement. Just wait til she hears _Here We Go__._ I glanced at Damen. Please don't speak. Please don't speak. Puh-lease! Don't speak Damen.

"_Yeah and I thought good girls don't kiss on the first date."_ Damen said looking directly at Charlie. I felt Charlie tense up so I grabbed his hands in mine. He began to relax. Ray snorted and then laughed at Damen's comment.

"_Wait. Wait. Wait. Good Girl? Her?"_ Ray asked pointing to me. Oh. I know he isn't gonna start bantering with me now. _"Yeah I don't think getting detention for interrupting the principal at an assembly on your first day good."_ I smiled at that memory. If it weren't for that day, I wouldn't be here. I'm proud of standing up for what I believe in.

"_Don't forget the time she spit lemonade in your face, Ray." _Mo said. Ray looked at her and frowned playfully. Maddy, Damen, Emzy and Matt just laughed.

"_Or the time she protested the removal of that Mel's Lemonade machine and got us thrown in a holding cell."_ Wen chimed in. We all laughed.

"_Or the countless times she's been in detention."_ Olivia stated. I glared at the gang. They stopped laughing but still had a smirk on their faces.

"_Alright I think we've established that I am a major rebel." _I said. I looked straight at Damen his comment still ringing in my ears. Why does he care? He never did before. _"And this wasn't our first date."_ I glared at him. I want him to see the real me. The one who isn't afraid to say what she feels. Tension started to fill the air around us.

"_But you've never ki-"_ Damen started to say; I guess Emzy noticed my expression and cut him off.

"_OKAY!"_ Emzy shouted clapping her hands together. I gladly turned my attention to her. _"We are going to Matt's. Do you guys wanna come? There will be karaoke and DDR in the backyard."_ She pleaded.

I suddenly felt everyone staring at me. I looked back the gang. _"Only if Stella is ok with it."_ Scott said. I guess they saw the tension between Damen and I too.

"_Yeah please Stell?" _Maddy asked. _"I mean you didn't even say a proper good-bye to us."_ Yeah thanks Maddy for throwing the bad friend card. I sighed.

**~Flashback~**

Late August - Early September 2010

I got home from school one night in the middle of August when my parents told me that I was moving to Arizona. In less than a week. New school a month into the school year. Great. I didn't want to leave. Despite Damen, I loved it here. My friends. My school. But it's not like my mom will listen now. She hadn't been listening. I was in the middle of packing when I got in 4 way video chat with Maddy, Emzy, and Matt. They didn't know about me breaking it off with Damen. They did know something was up though. I chopped all my hair off put a blonde streak in it and traded my dresses and wedges with skinny jeans and boots. I can't tell them I moving. I'll write it all in a letter. Yeah that'll work. _"Stell, are you even listening?"_ Emzy asked. _"What? Yeah."_ I replied closing a brown box. _"Stella what's been going on with you?" _Matt asked. _"Yeah I totally dig this rebellious vibe but you have been acting strange all summer til now."_ Maddy added. _"Guys. I'm fine. I am just….finding out who I really am. That's all. Promise."_ I replied with a smile. _"But I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I gotta finish cleaning my room."_ I said hoping they believed every word I said. I was technically cleaning and packing. _"Bye Stell-Stell."_ Matt said. _"T-T-Y-L girl!"_ Maddy said. _"Love ya! And Smile! We miss it!"_ Emzy added. I laughed and waved _"Bye guys. Love yall."_ I said before I clicked the hang up button. I was content with that good-bye. No crying. Just smiles and laughter. I looked around my packed up room. I sighed as I realized that I wasn't going to see them tomorrow. I was going to spend the whole day getting my transfer stuff done. I wasn't even going to class. Why did the moving date get switched to earlier than planned. I guess I'll make the best of this. Mesa High here I come….

**~end of flashback~**

"_Fine. But not too late we do have show tomorrow."_ I said through gritted teeth. Lemonade Mouth, Ray, and Jo just rolled their eyes at me.

"_Sweet! Ok Damen can fit 3 more in the cab the rest in the back!"_ Emzy said as everyone began to walk towards Damen's truck.

I stood still pulling on Charlie's hand to make him stay. He needs to know that boyfriend I mentioned to him awhile back that hurt me is Damen. He turned around and looked at me with a worried expression. I quickly looked down.

"_Stella?" _He asked lifting up my chin with his finger. I sighed.

"_Do you remember that old boyfriend I told you about."_ I asked. He nodded. I glanced in the direction of Damen. He followed my gaze. He quickly looked back at me obviously making the connection I was silently pointing out. Charlie seemed angry. He began to walk towards the truck. _"No. No. Charlie!"_ I pulled on his arm to face me again. He shook his head and began to walk again. _"Charlie!"_ I pulled harder this time; embracing him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him. _"Just stay by me. It'll be fine."_

"_And if it's not?"_ He asked as I moved a piece of his hair out of his face.

"_Then you can do whatever you want."_ I chuckled. He smiled as he put his forehead to mine.

"_Deal."_ He said. I kissed him. He wasn't expecting it but he kissed back. I then felt his hands on my sides. He started tickling me. I pushed him away from me while laughing but he still held on to me.

"_Charlie quit!" _I said trying to push him away but he still managed to tickle me.

"_Nope."_ He replied laughing, still tickling me.

"_Yo love birds! Let's Go!"_ Maddy shouted at us. I blushed. The next thing I know I all I see is Charlie's back side. He had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started laughing as I began pounded my fists on his back.

"_Coming!"_ He shouted back. He started laughing at me.

"_Charles Delgado put me down this instant!"_ I tried saying seriously through my laughter.

"_I need a pool to throw you in."_ He said calmly ignoring me.

"_They are so cute together."_ I heard Emzy say as we got closer to the truck.

"_Char-lie!"_ I shouted as I began wiggling from his grip. He held on tighter.

"_Stel-la!"_ He mimicked back.

"_Oh. Em. Gee. They are! Don't you think so Damen?"_ Maddy said as Charlie put me down. I heard Damen grunt.

"_Calm down Yamada. I put you down. See?"_ Charlie said patting me on the head. He turned around to go in the truck but reached out and pulled his arm down causing him to fall forward a little. I then put him into a head lock.

"_Yeah totally saw that coming."_ Ray said. I laughed with everyone as Charlie tried to break free from me.

"_Shut up Ray!"_ Charlie shouted. I smirked as he tried to pull my arm off. He still hasn't figured out a way to get out of my grip. I finally let go of him.

"_It's ok Delgado. I let you go. See?"_ I said hopping inside the truck next Jo. He glared at the laughing bunch in the back while rubbing his neck. He just stood there, frowning. _"Ugh. Just get in here!"_ I said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the cab next to me. Emzy shut the little door.

"_Do they always act like that towards each other?"_ I heard her ask my friends in the back. I heard 'oh yeahs', 'yeps', and 'always'. I laughed silently to myself. Charlie then held my hand lacing our fingers. _"Interesting." _Emzy said before getting into the truck and shutting the door.

The truck began to move when I felt Damen's stare through the rearview mirror. I ignored it. I was watching Charlie stare out the window. I smiled at his thoughtful expression. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me and smiled. He pulled me closer with his arm now around me as I leaned into him. I finally looked into the rearview mirror just as Damen did. I gave an evil smile. He quickly shook his head when he looked away. That's right. This could have been you. He then smirked back at me as if he wasn't ready give up on me yet.

**A/N: Just wanted to thank yall for the nice comments! :] I literally didn't want to write this chapter. Mainly because I realized the end is closer than I thought. But don't worry you'll love the sequel. So what did yall think of Maddy, Emzy, Matt, and or Damen? And how about Starlie? (: -Victoria p.s. I don't own lemonade mouth but i do own the OC's Jo, Emzy, Maddy, Matt, and Damen! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Charlie Where Are You?

No one's (: POV

Everything so far was going pretty good. Stella's friend Matt had a nice house and even better backyard. It was pretty huge and you can tell his mom is a yard decorator. There was a pathway that led to what looked like a cave that actually was a pool with a tiny waterfall. On the left side of the yard was the cookout eating area. One huge table facing the right side which held what looked like a dance floor and d.j. set up. Matt told us to have a seat while he started the music and got us snacks. From left to right we sat: Damen (on the round part of the table; he had a good view of Stella which made me uncomfortable.) Scott, Mo, Ray, Me, Stella, Wen, Olivia (the other round end) and Maddy, Jo, Emzy, and Matt in across from us. Jo and Matt were the first ones up on DDR. The rest of group sat there talking about the bands, music, schools, and eventually landing to Stella. Charlie noticed every now and then that Damen character would glance at Stella. Charlie was watching him like a hawk. Damen just smirked at him and acted as if he was listening to the conversation. The RI crew was very intrigued by Stella's revolution while the rest of them wanted to know more about this 'Quiet, shy Stella.' But all this talk about Stella made herself feel uncomfortable she even said "As much as I would love to chat about myself I am no Ray Beech." She smirked at him and he just laughed as did everyone. She excused herself from the topic and headed for the food table which was closet to the side of the house. Damen then got up; heading her direction. Charlie didn't want to make anything obvious so he just kept his attention on Stella and Damen..

Stella's POV

I honestly hate talking about myself. So when each of my friends started asking about me I had to excuse myself. I headed to the food table. So much to choose from! I wonder if any of it is vegetarian. As I was deciding between fruit and salsa I glanced at the dance floor. I laughed to myself because Scott was getting severely beaten by Wen. I then heard someone walk up. I had hopes that it was Charlie but when I saw the letterman sweater reach over me to grab little pigs in a blanket I instantly got scared.

"_You do know you have nothing on your plate right?"_ Damen said grabbing some chips and gently placing them on his plate. I looked down at the food not wanting to look at him and spoke.

"_I-I-I" _I stuttered. Crap. Your not afraid of anything Stella; SPEAK.

"_That's cute that you still stutter."_ He said facing me. I started to get uncomfortable again.

"_What do you want from me Damen?"_ I said keeping my gaze on the now dancing Olivia and Mo.

"_Oooo. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." _He said still looking at me. He started to walk on the other side of me when he put his hand near my face. His index finger began to touch my cheek. On impulse I looked at his finger trailing my jaw line. _"But I know a way to make you feel better"_ He said putting some of my loose hair behind my ear. I quickly looked away from him. He bent down closer to my ear. _"You know it can start with a single kiss that you owe."_ I glanced up at him. He smiled, satisfied that he was able to get me to look at him.

"_I don't owe you anything."_ I said through my teeth. I then scooted to the side a bit to reach the hot sauce and chips. _"Please leave me alone."_ I said with a less harsh tone than before. All I want is to sit down. Far. Far. From You.

"_Ahhh. But see that's where you're wrong. I am going to get what you wouldn't give to me before."_ He leaned down to my ear again. _"Only this time I will make you if you refuse."_ He then chuckled into my ear. I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. I haven't felt this way since last year the first time Damen laid a hand on me.

_**~Flashback~**_

April 2010

Damen and I had been dating for 2 months now and we were the talk of the school. There were rumors though. One was that I was next victim of being abused. But I laughed because Damen was never liked that to me. Until one afternoon… _"Thanks for coming."_ I said hugging one of the last football players leaving my house from this awesome after party I had thrown. Damen came over looking a little aggravated. I smiled at him realizing that he and I were finally alone. _"What was that?"_ He shouted at me. _"What are you talking about?"_ I asked still smiling. _"I don't want you ever near that boy again."_ He said angrily. He hadn't been this angry ever to me. Ever. I thought he was just having a bad day. _"Ok. Damen I won't ever go 'near' him again."_ I said jokingly. I began to walk over to pick up left over plates and stuff that didn't make the trashcan when Damen grabbed my arm. _"Damen. That hurts." _He tightened his grip. _"Ow."_ I said softly starting to get scared. _"Don't. Ever." _He lifted his hand and slapped me across the face. _"Talk like that to me again."_ I had no idea what to do. So I started crying. He then pushed me up against the side of the house. I instantly felt pain on my shoulder. He saw my tears falling down but I didn't look at him. _"Stella. I'm sorry."_ My first mistake. I believed him. _"I'm just having a rough day. But I'll see you tomorrow."_ I looked at him with a half smile. He then lifted my hand and kissed it, turned around and left my house. I looked down at my arm, the one he was holding, and there were visible bruises starting to form. I slightly touched my cheek that was stinging profusely. Then I pulled down my shirt a little to see my shoulder that hit wall of the house. It was starting to bruise as well. I cried a little more thinking about he said. That it was just a tough day for him. That I shouldn't worry about it. And so I didn't….til it happened again…..

_**~end of flashback~**_

I was about to cry when I felt my left hand in his right one; followed by a gentle tug. He took my plate and set it on the table and walked me to the dance floor. Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney was playing on the radio. When did that get turned on? Charlie then stuck out his free hand.

"_May I have this dance?"_ He asked but he already took hold of my waist with that hand and began moving me to the beat. I just giggled. _"I'm so glad you said yes."_ He smiled. Normally I would object to dancing in pairs like this but I knew he was trying to make me feel better and I have to say it's actually working.

"_I like you. You know that?"_ I said grinning from ear to ear. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he slid his arms around my waist.

"_Whew. I was worried for a sec."_ He said fake wiping sweat from his forehead. I giggled some more.

"_No. For real. I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you." _I said. He smirked at me.

"_Hopefully I never have to be without you."_ He replied. I smiled at that thought. Before I could say anything he twirled me out causing me to bump into the dj table. We both stood still as we watched the random glass of water near the sound system start to wobble. My hands over my mouth hoping it doesn't fall. And when it didn't I quickly turned to Charlie as both laughed. He grabbed my left hand again as we laughed our way back to the table. Damen was no where to be found.

"_Thank you."_ I told Charlie as we sat down. He squeezed my hand and lifted his other gently brushed my chin with his thumb. I blushed. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. Still leaning in he said

"_I will always be here for you Stella. Remember that."_ We both smiled before he pecked me on the lips. I watched him as he sat back in his chair. Smiling because even though I have been in this relationship for a couple hours I already know for a fact I have the perfect boyfriend. _"Besides that's what friends are for!"_ Pushing me a little bit. I hit him back as we laughed.

"_Yeah. Have I mentioned how cute you two are together?" _Emzy said reaching for her water bottle. I glared at her as she drank and closed the cap. _"It's a compliment so just take it."_

"_Yeah Stell."_ Charlie said in a high pitched voice. I started to laugh. I then noticed more laughter. Everyone but Mo and Maddy were in there seats. Even Damen had returned. Great.

Mo was admiring the garden near the d.j. table when Maddy started messing with the turn tables. The music was upbeat. I saw Mo quickly turn around. All eyes were on Maddy now. Maddy then grabbed the mic and began to sing._**[Maddy] **_**For those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy **Mo silently made her way to the dance floor with Maddy. **Have to get my way, yep 24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that** Maddy smiled as she handed the mic over to Mo. _**[Mo]**_ **Every guy, everywhere Just gives me mad attention** I looked at Scott , he was about to have a mini heart attack with that lyric.** Like I'm under inspection **Emzy was already dancing her way to them. **I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that **I noticed Matt had placed 3 mic stands in front of them. Emzy took her place by the third one and began singing. _**[Emzy]**_ **I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands They try to change me but they realize they can't And every tomorrow is a day I never plan If you gonna be my man understand **I can't believe this happening. All 3 of them began the chorus. Maddy and Emzy making up little dance moves to go with it. Mo caught on quickly. _**[Maddy, Mo, and Emzy]**_ **I can't be tamed I can't be tamed I can't be blamed I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed I can't be changed I can't be tamed I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed **Then all of a sudden I hear Jo singing. I didn't even see her get up. _**[Jo] **_**If there is a question about my intentions I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya **I had this feeling to get up and join them. I started dancing.** Or tell you to go to hell (I'm not a brat like that) **I was then handed the mic. It was like we rehearsed this but it wasn't that at all. Can this happen again? _**[Stella]**_ **I'm like a puzzle But all of my pieces are jagged If you can understand this **I made my way around the guys til I reached Olivia. She was the only one who hadn't gotten up. **We can make some magic, I'm wrong like that **I grabbed her hand placing the mic in her hand. And we made our way to the dance floor. _**[Olivia]**_** I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go I wanna be a part of something I don't know **I glanced at Mo. We have never seen Olivia like this. Dancing to this song. Olivia then put the mic back on the stand. 2 to each. Maddy and Mo, Olivia and Emzy, and Jo and I.** And if you try to hold me back, I might explode Baby, by now you should know **That same little dance they did in the beginning came natural to Jo, Olivia and I._**[All]**_** I can't be tamed I can't be tamed I can't be blamed I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed I can't be changed I can't be tamed **Something told me it was my turn to sing again. So I grabbed the mic and moved to the center. Jo started dancing. **I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed **_**[Stella]**_** Well I'm not a trick you play I'm wired a different way **It felt so good to dance like this again. I glanced at Damen who disappeared again. Oh well. **I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake It's set in my DNA **I brought the mic back for Jo and I. As Maddy began to belt out with Mo._**[Maddy (Mo oooooooh)]**_** Don't change me Don't change me Don't change me Don't change me (I can't be tamed) **Maddy and Mo began doing a little more choreography as Olivia and Emzy's turn to belt out._**[Olivia (Emzy ooooooh)]**_** I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go I wanna be a part of something I don't know And if you try to hold me back I might explode Baby, by now you should know **We all began dancing for this the last chorus. And you know me. Gotta end with a big finish._**[All]**_** I can't be tamed I can't be tamed I can't be blamed I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed I can't be changed I can't be tamed I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed. **We ended in a formation. I was down at the bottom in the splits. Who knew I could still do that? Mo and Maddy on there knees, opposite arms pointing outward. Olivia, Jo, and Emzy in the back standing, posing. As soon as the music stopped we heard clapping.

"_Well that was weird."_ Maddy said. We made our way back to the table. I glanced at Mo, Olivia, Wen, and Charlie. We all had the same expression.

"_Yeah I thought that could only happen once."_ Wen said.

"_Yeah. Me too." _I replied a little freaked out but excited at the same time.

"_What do you think it means?"_ Jo asked. _"Cause I love performing by myself but that was completely awesome."_

"_Fluke or destiny." _Olivia said with a smile. I noticed Mo, Wen, and Charlie were also smiling.

"_I choose destiny! So hurry up and fail as Lemonade Mouth and let's get this girl group started!"_ Emzy said dancing at the end. Aw. I missed her goofiness.

"_Em, They could never fail at Lemonade Mouth. They would need like a legitimate reason to disband."_ Maddy said. Aw. I missed her too.

"_Yeah like if the guys go into the military or something."_ Matt said. Yeah like that would ever happen.

"_Phooey."_ Emzy pouted. _"Fine. But we"_ She pointed to Mo, Olivia, Jo and I _"will keep in touch, ya hear?"_ handing out her hand.

"_Deal!"_ Mo said accepting the offer from Emzy. I wonder how Mo's father would react if she told him that she is joining a girl group. Ha. Definitely need to film that if it ever happened.

"_Hey what about me?"_ Maddy asked a little hurt.

"_Whatever man. You too." _Emzy said. The group laughed.

We all (the girls anyway) started talking about if we ever did make a girl group what would our name be. Charlie had excused himself to go to the restroom. Too much girl talk apparently.

"_Stel. Excuse me for saying this but Charlie is a babe. You are so lucky."_ Emzy told me as the six of us made our way back to play DDR. I blushed. Olivia and Mo nudged me. I smiled at Emzy, glared at Mo and Olivia.

"_Thanks. Um, I'm going to go get some more chips."_ I said fiddling with my earring, not wanting blush anymore. And I quickly turned for the food table.

I started forming my plate with tortilla chips and salsa again when Damen walked up to me again. He just keeps popping up out of no where. _"Stella I have to show you something."_

"_Well I don't want to see it."_ I replied coldly. I glanced back Charlie still hadn't returned.

"_Please? I'm not going to do anything. I see that you are really into that Chazzie fellow."_ I looked up at him. I wanted to believe but I couldn't. I looked back down at my plate.

"_Charlie. His name is Charlie. And the answer is no. I don't want to see or want anything to do with you Damen. Nothing."_ I looked back up at him. His expression changed. He flipped my plate out of my hands and grabbed my arm pulling me to around the side of the house. _"Let go!"_ I shouted as we made it to the front. _"Ow! Ugh. Let. Me. Go."_ He pulled my arm behind me. Why didn't anyone see what was happening to me?

"_I told you that if you weren't going to give me what I wanted I was going to make you." _He whispered into my ear before throwing me in the back seat of his truck. He took off back inside of Matt's house. When inside of the truck I was greeted by someone else. Did he plan this? That other person grabbed my hands and pulled them behind me quickly tying them up. They pulled me backwards. _"Time for a little joy ride, Stella."_ She said pushing me forward; hitting the door with my head. I glanced back at her wishing I could rub my throbbing head. It was none other than Bethany Granger. The girl Damen cheated on me with.

"_Aww. Beth-any you haven't changed a bit." _I said to her. She took out a cigarette lit it and smiled. She pulled my body closer to her and jabbed the cigarette on my forearm. I yelped in pain but I wasn't going to give up this easy. I noticed the window still open so I shouted _"CHARLIE! CHARLIE HELP!"_ She jabbed the cigarette onto my arm again. I screamed in pain this time. Damen quickly jumped into the truck glaring at both Bethany and I. He rolled up the window as he began driving. I am completely terrified. But I am not going to give up. Charlie where are you?

Charlie's POV

"_Where's Stella?" _i asked when i returned from the bathroom. Ray, Scott, Matt just shrugged. Wen pointed to where Maddy, Jo, Emzy, Olivia, and Mo were. I walked over to the DDR station hoping to find Stella cause she wasn't where i left her. _"Have you seen Stella?" _i asked a little worried.

"_Over there at the food table" _Emzy said. I looked over towards that table and no one was there. _"Well she was there talking to Damen." _Emzy said with a shrug. Obviously she doesnt know about the real reason Damen and Stella broke up…heck I don't even know…i just know its bad. I have had this really bad feeling around him ever since I met him. I need to find Stella now. I started to pace hoping that Stella was in the bathroom. I saw Ray head in my direction.

"_Bro you alright?" _Ray asked a little concerned about my expression. I stopped and looked at him.

"_Yeah man is everything alright?" _Scott asked. I shook my head no. I noticed the girls walk over to us. Then we heard it. A scream as if she was in pain. One that I thought id never hear from her. Especially her.

"_CHARLIE! CHARLIE HELP!" _She sounded close. Then we heard a someone peel out in front of the house.

I looked at Scott and Ray. _"We need to go now."_ I mouthed as I began walking to find her.

"_Wen stay here with the girls." _Scott said to him. I heard Mo ask what's going on and Olivia ask where we were going and the others asking where Damen and Stella were. But I didn't hear anyone reply just heavy breathing matching mine and another scream in pain. They can't be that far away. Where are you Stella?

I had no idea where to look. So I said the first thing that came to mind. _"Is there any nearby ally ways?"_ I asked Matt as we jumped into his vehicle.

"_Y-Yeah that way." _he replied pointing the right. _"B-But its like 10 mins. away." _

"_Well don't just sit there go!" _I said to him and without question he backed out and began driving. I seriously watch way to much Will Smith movies.

"_Charlie what's going on?" _Scott asked trying to cover the quiet/awkwardness filling the car. I didn't want to look at him so I continued looking out the window.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus but I do own the plot, Stella's Story's story line, and characters Jo, Maddy, Emzy, Matt, and Damen. Which speaking of Damen, who hates him as much as I do? Ugh. Anyway. (: This chapter was really long AND I am still writing it. So I cut in half. I felt i should post the first half now. Next chapter will be up within the next few days. (: -Victoria**


	15. Chapter 15 Why Is She Smiling?

Stella's POV

"_LET. ME. GO." _I demanded. Damen had pulled onto this dead-end road. He opened my door and picked me up and we headed inside this abandon building.

"_Bethany lock and guard this door while I call boss."_ Damen said throwing me into a room. It was dark but it looked like a crowded classroom. I heard Bethany groan then a clicking noise.

I am freaking out. How the hell did I get kidnapped? Out of all people it was me. I frantically searched for a light switch. I found one. Across the room above a desk which had a brown paper bag next to it. I wiggled my wrists a bit towards I could reach the knot holding my hands together. I fiddled with it a bit and I was able to loosen the knot. I am so thankful for long nails right now. Omg. I got up and looked out of the tiny window of the door I came from. I could hear Damen speaking.

"_I've got her but she doesn't have it on her."_ Damen told his boss through the phone. Have what?

"_NO EXCUSE!"_ The person on the other line screeched. _"That necklace will complete this set! Get it now or else."_ necklace? Part of a set? What the eff?

It suddenly got quiet. I re-looked out that tiny window, and both Bethany and Damen were gone. I quickly jiggled the door knob and nothing. What am I going to do? I went to turn on the light to see if there was another way when my phone buzzed. I forgot I had that. Olivia was calling. She is probably the only calm about this whole situation right now.

"_Charlie….went…..you….Stella?" _Olivia said breaking in and out.

"_Olivia?"_ I whispered. My phone beeped again. I looked at it. Battery Low. You have got to be kidding me. _"Liv?"_

"_Stell…..you…..are….breaking…out."_ She attempted again.

"_Ok Liv! Listen to me! Call the police. Just do it. Then call Reznick. I'll deal with her"_ My phone beeped again. Dead. _"Later."_ Crap.

Ok I can do this. I can make it out of here. But the question is how? I spun around looking for a sign or something that will help me escape. When I stopped I hit that brown bag near the desk. I knelt down and reached inside. Matches and fireworks. YES! Now how to get them outside. There wasn't much room in this classroom. But then I saw it. A window. A tiny window and for some reason there were boxes leading up to it. I wonder how many times those whack jobs kidnapped people and how many of them escaped. I put the matches in my pocket, I tucked my shirt in my shorts and put one firework inside the shirt, just in case some thing happens and I need to use one on the spot. I then grabbed that brown bag and made my over to the bottom of that pile. It was pretty stable looking. The bottom was a bunch of desks pushed forming the base, then boxes stacked up like a pyramid. I was almost out when I heard the door knob jiggle.

"_Which one is the key?"_ Bethany shouted.

I quickly lifted the latch to the window. I looked back at the door she still hadn't opened it. I stuck my head out and dropped the bag down. Good thing I am on the first floor or this would have been really painful jump.

"_Finally!"_ Bethany said halfway in the door. I stuck my feet out first. _"What are you doing?"_ I looked at her and smiled. _"Damen!"_

"_Bye!"_ And I jumped down. I picked up the bag and noticed I was on the side of the building. Seriously?

I looked left then right. My instinct said go left which was correct. I was in front of the building I was in, plus this dead circle end road. I dropped the bag beside the pole and ran to his truck. I tried opening the driver door. Locked. I ran to the passenger side. It was locked too. I found a pretty good sized rock. I picked it up, ready to chuck it when my free arm was forced behind me. Why the hell did I not run for it?

"_Nice try sweet thing. But you aren't going no where til I get that necklace."_ Damen said squeezing the life out of my arms. I then felt my hands being tied up again.

"_What necklace?"_ I asked trying to break free from his grip.

"_You know what necklace. The silver chain, diamond necklace, shaped like a bird. Yeah that necklace."_ Damen said walking me over in the middle of the road. My grandmother's necklace? He remembers that necklace? I wore that necklace to the Winter Formal. OMG. He did take a weird interest for it when he saw it.

"_I don't have it."_ I simply said. I really don't have it. That formal was the last time I wore it. But it's now in a jewelry box, in a safe, at a bank, in Arizona. So creepers like him won't come after it.

"_Of course you do!"_ Bethany shouted. She pulled out another cigarette. She took a drag and blew out the smoke in the air. That's so disgusting.

"_No I don't!"_ I said sarcastically to her. Bethany took her cigarette and smeared it on my arm. _"Even if I did have it" _I was trying to forget the pain._ "why would I want to give it to you?"_

"_Don't you want me?"_ Damen said looking into my eyes. His dark brown eyes melting into mine. If it wasn't for the tight grip around my arms I would have fallen for him again. I blinked before I vigorously shook my head no. Damen laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bethany lighting up another cigarette as she began pacing back and forth. _"How bout this?"_ He started to suggest. _"Why don't you give me a kiss and then you will see I really don't want to harm you."_ He finished while loosening his grip a bit. Thank goodness too my arms felt like they were about to fall off. But why doesn't Bethany care that her boyfriend wants to kiss me?

"_Let me think about it."_ I tilted my head to the side a bit then brought it upright again. _"NOPE!"_ I shouted earning me another burn from Bethany and a slap across my face from Damen. The old me would have given up by now, but something inside me is keeping my spirits up. Something is making sure I don't give up. It might be the many thoughts of my friends, my real friends. Or the fact I can mentally hear Lemonade Mouth playing _More Than a Band _over and over. Or just the fact that I am Charlie's girlfriend. Maybe it's all of those things and more that's giving me, a petite now rebellious girl, the confidence I need. So I am not going to give up. Nope. As much as I want to cry I am not giving them that satisfaction.

"_Now you are going to give me a kiss, just like you the one you gave your little boyfriend with a girl haircut." _

Charlie's POV

"_I just know Stella used to date that douche bag. She didn't tell me much but she said he hurt her. Really bad." _I said realizing what she really meant by hurt. How can anyone hit a girl?

"_Wait they broke up?" _Matt asked. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Uh obviously. She is my girlfriend." _I said getting a little angry. What's with this kid? I know he saw us constantly around each other back there. I thought I was slow.

"_I-it's just that Damen said they were still together and that he was still in full contact with her after she left. Which didn't make sense to me why she keep contact with him and not me but especially Maddy and Emzy."_ Matt confessed.

"_Damen." _Ray grunted. I could tell that he was pissed. _"I knew something was off about him!._ Ray crushed a can he found on the floor board and threw it out the open window. He was definitely angry now.

"_Right? Especially when he said something about kissing on the first date." _Scott said trying to put the pieces together.

"_Yeah what was that all about?" _I asked Matt who now looked completely freaked out. He had no idea who is "friend Damen" was anymore.

"_I don't know for sure. But I remember she was really excited one day about him and Damen told me he planned to kiss her since it was there first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Then something happened between them. I don't know what but after that it was a kiss on the cheek. In front of us she never would let him kiss her on the lips. And knowing her she never let him outside school either…." _Matt explained. So much is running through my mind. What did she see? What did he do to her?

"_Dude look!" _Ray said pointing ahead. We were on a dead end circle road and up ahead were three figures. A big dude holding a girl and a blonde girl with messy hair walking back in forth frantically with a cigarette in her hand. Definitely not an ally way but this definitely works.

"_Stop the car." _I said. The car came to a halt. They didn't see or hear us. _"If anything happens, Go after them when I do."_ We slowly slid out of the car. Ray and I hid behind a mailbox on one side. Matt and Scott on the other side of the street hiding behind a thick pole and a mailbox. You could hear Stella yell in pain. I need to get to her now.

"_Now you are going to give me a kiss, just like you the one you gave your little boyfriend with a girl haircut." _Damen said laughing. This dude is a freak.

"_NEVER!" _Stella said spitting in his face. The girl next to them slapped her. Stella yelped in pain but she wasn't backing down. That's my girl.

"_Do what he says so we can get out of here." _the other person said. She was holding a cigarette and seemed kind of bored and annoyed.

"_Doesn't it make you mad Bethany that your boyfriend here wants to kiss me?"_ Stella asked stuggling in Damen's grip. That hit a nerve with her. Bethany took the cigarette and stuck it on Stella's arm. I quickly looked away when Stella moaned in more pain. I turned my head back just as Bethany let Stella's arm go and took a drag.

"_Yeah it does. But he…uh he has to follow orders and I have to make sure he gets the goods." _She said blowing the smoke in Stella's face. Bethany took a another long drag. "_So if that requires a kiss from you then yeah he is gonna do it." _She blew more smoke in Stella's face. I stood up but Ray dragged me back down. _"Not yet."_ Ray whispered to me.

"_I told you I don't have it!"_ Stella yelled trying to untie herself but failing cause she was coughing. When she stopped she glared at Damen; remembering where she left off on this conversation._ "And I could careless about this piece sh*t." _Stella said coughing between words. She picked up her leg and kicked Bethany in the stomach. Obviously Bethany doesn't know how much of a douche her boyfriend is. But that little encounter pissed Bethany off. Bethany grabbed Stella by her hair pulling it back. _"Ahhh!" _Then Bethany covered Stella's mouth. Damen just laughed at the girls in front of him. What did they ever see in this guy?

"_Someone is a lot less shy than she used to be." _Damen said moving his head down to her neck breathing her in. _"Lemonade my new favorite." _I watched Stella's face get uncomfortable to having an idea. He shooed Bethany away. Bethany snorted as she threw Stella's head down. Damen tilted Stella's head up putting his forehead to hers. This was my cue. Something told me to go now. I slowly got up and started walking towards them. Ray didn't stop me this time. As I got closer I realized I already knew what she was going to do. Destiny again? I don't know. The guys still hidden followed behind me. He started to lean in as she lifted her foot. He was inches from her face.

"_Do it now Stella." _I said. Without hesitation or looking to see who just gave her direction, she kicked Damen where the sun don't shine. Damen quickly dropped her, falling to the ground. I quickly grabbed Stella's arm, untied her hands and pulled her to me; wrapping my arms around her so tightly. Rubbing her head as she began crying. I looked at her now bruised and burned arms. A tear finally left my eyes. _"It's ok. I am here now. He isn't going to hurt you any more."_ I said trying to comfort her. Then we heard a squeal of laughter..

"_Mmmm, Damen u weren't kidding about the girly haircut." _Bethany said with a sharper cackle. If Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter this girl would have been it except blonde. But she had the hair, body language, and voice of Bellatrix. Damen still groaning slowly stood up giving me a death glare that could easily be mistaken as a smile. Stella and I turned to walk away when we heard another laugh.

"_Well look who came to the rescue! Chazzie Delflappo!" _Damen said with laughter. _"Your girlfriend here was just about to kiss me." _I wanted to hit him but I wasn't going to leave Stella.

"_HA! She would never." _I replied with disgust. Damen stepped closer to us. Stella gasped. _"Don't get any closer." _I said hugging Stella tighter.

"_Or what?" _he asked. _"Beat me up? Pun intended." _He laughed as he winked at Stella. I raised an eyebrow. He did hit her. _"Oh she didn't show you the scars I gave her? Maybe you still are the same girl that fell in love with me."_ He said laughing hysterically.

"_I cant believe you Damen." _Matt said coming out of hiding. Scott and Ray followed close behind. Damen and Bethany looked at each other and laughed.

"_Please. You and those 2 dim witted girls never suspected anything. I'm surprised you guys didn't find out bout me cheating" _Damen laughed a little. _"The only reason I dated her was because of THE dare." _Damen said smirking putting emphasis on 'the'.

"_Ahh the dare to fit in with the football players. Pathetic." _Matt said now angry.

"_I didn't fall in love with Damen the football player." _Stella spoke up still holding on to me. _"I saw the other side of u Damen and you know that. I fell for this amazing person who loved to go hiking, or fishing, or just laughing with me. And I was stupid for even thinking you wouldn't change when you told me you were joining football for good but you did."_ Damen fake pouted a little. He doesn't even care.

"_Thank you for that gagging story"_ Bethany said to Stella. Bethany then looked at Damen._ "But we have business to take care of. Get it done. Or I will."_ She said glaring at him.

"_Girl shut up or go wait in the truck."_ He said matching her anger. They started to argue. I felt Stella fiddling with something in her hands against my chest. I looked down just in time to see her pull out something from under her shirt.

"_Charlie, take this."_ It looked like fountain firework and match from her hand. _"It'll stall them a little bit. Light it then run."_ She said shakily. I kissed her on the forehead still holding onto her. I didn't want to let her go. But this needs to be done.

"_Ray."_ I whisper shouted. He came over to us. I kissed Stella's cheek before handing her to Ray. She reluctantly let go of me and embraced Ray into a hug. _"The car. Now."_ I said. Ray waved at the Scott and Matt to follow him to the car just as sirens started to go off. It was getting closer.

"_Seriously Bethany, Go to the-"_ He stopped when heard the police get closer. I don't know who called them but I am glad. I set the fountain down making sure that it will squirt out facing them and not up. Damen was trying to figure out which direction the sirens were coming from. I smiled to myself because the scared look on his face was definitely priceless.

"_Cops!"_ Bethany shrieked moving her head towards me. She glared at me. _"What the hell do you think your doing?" _Damen stopped to look. It was my turn to return a smirk.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you pretty boy." _Damen said as I bent down to strike the match against the pavement.

"_Or what?"_ I said lighting up the fountain. I laughed as they just stood there watching the sparks fly at them. A spark landed on Bethany's hair and it caught fire. There is such a thing as too much hairspray. I laughed watching both of them try to put it out forgetting about the fountain. Then another was set off. Then another. And another. I glanced over to see Matt, Maddy, and Emzy with huge smiles on their faces. The 4 fountains blocked Dethany (yeah I just made that up) in because right behind them was a building. Obviously they didn't think this through. The cops showed up just as the full out fountains began to sprout. We turned around and walked back to the cars. Cops rushed passed us to get to Dethany. Stella was already speaking with some other cops. He frowned that we set off fireworks but under the circumstances he gave us a warning. He then walked her over to the ambulance.

"_Charlie?"_ Maddy said tapping on my shoulder. _"I know we'll see you guys tomorrow and I can say it then but take care of Stella. Matt filled us in on that douche bag." _She said shuddering at the thought of Damen.

"_And I. No. We feel completely horrible that we never noticed the signs that he wasn't who he said he was."_ Emzy said ready to cry. I realized everyone was here. We really are more than a band.

"_I will. We all will."_ I said giving the 2 teary eyed girls a hug. They looked up at the others and hugged them too. I wonder how they got here. They must've followed us.

"_At least now you know why she's been so distant, or scared to talk to ya'll."_ Mo said wiping the tear that escaped her eye.

"_It's hard to believe he hit her. Physically abused her. She is so strong."_ Matt said. I started to walk away. I needed to see her. To see if she is ok.

"_Charlie where you going?"_ Olivia called out to me. But I continued to the ambulance. I heard Jo say _"Stella duh." _

I walked up to the open ambulance. She had one EMT working on her burns. Stella was looking out at the moon. She had been tied up, burned, and bruised yet she wore a smile on her face. Like the biggest weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _"How she doing?"_ I said clearing my throat. She slowly moved her head towards me. Her sarcastic smirk beginning to form.

"_Let's see I am going to have surgery on my left arm." _She sighed noticing my frown. _"I am fine Delgado. Just fine."_ Stella said before the EMT spoke. I climbed up inside and sat down next to her.

"_Alright Ms. Yamada, I am just waiting for your paper work to go through but other than that you'll be free to go."_ The EMT said getting out of the vehicle.

I picked up one of Stella's arm of the new burns she had gotten. I glanced at the other. Black, purple, green, and yellow bruises. Bigs ones. And small ones. Then I noticed red splotches. _"Stella."_ I whispered. They were tiny circles and then smeared burns. Then I noticed it made a familiar shape. An 'S'. _"Look at it this way Charlie, I have a new idea for a tattoo." _I looked up at her and laughed nervously. Why is she so calm?

"_Only you would think of that."_ I said glad that her smile hasn't left her face. But mine faded. I was still worried. Especially every time I looked at her arm.

"_Charlie. I am fine."_ She said pulling my face to look at her. _"Really. I am."_

"_I know. I just…I could of…"_ I started to say but I couldn't find the right words.

"_Been there earlier to prevent this?"_ She found them for me. I nodded yes. _"But you were there earlier Charlie. You being near me protected me all night. He could done worse if he got to me earlier."_ I hung my head down with her hand still in mine.

"_I know. I just…"_ Man why am I at loss of words tonight. Especially right now. She leaned forward and lifted my head up with both hands but I still stared down.

"_Charlie, look at me."_ Stella said. But I wouldn't. I still didn't understand how someone could harm someone else for pleasure. I didn't understand why someone would want to hurt Stella. _"Charlie."_ She said a little exasperated. I looked up meeting her glistening brown eyes. They were full of happiness, joy, even love. Love? Yeah. I think that's what been going on with me. I have fallen in love with Stella Yamada. I always have been. But after all this though, I know she probably isn't ready for the 'L' word just yet. I smiled at her just before I connected our lips. Making this moment more passionate than it should be so someday she'll feel the way I feel. But the moment didn't last long, she pulled away. _"Whoa."_

"_Whoa indeed." _I said now holding her hands. She just smiled at me chuckling a little bit, obviously not wanting to talk about what just happened. Luckily for her the EMT walked back in.

"_Alright you're all set. Do you have any questions?" _The EMT asked.

"_Oh. Just one. This" _Stella lifted up her bangs and pointed to the right side of her forehead. It had a bump with a tiny bandage on it. What happened to her? _"won't effect me in performing tomorrow will it? Like it's just a bump right?" _Stella said a little worried. The EMT raised an eyebrow and then chuckled to herself.

"_So you are the guitar player from Lemonade Mouth."_ Stella just smiled as the EMT looked at me. _"And you're the drummer."_

"_Guilty."_ I said with a smile. The EMT looked from me to Stella to our hands then back to Stella and smiled.

"_My daughter is a huge fan. And to answer your question; yes you will be able to perform. It is just a bump but there was enough force that could make you dizzy. Although once you start to feel funny, sit down. But uh I believe your boyfriend here can make sure you're alright."_

I instantly blushed. Fans. Forgot they don't know about Stella and I. I looked at Stella and she was blushing. She scooted off the bed and lacing our fingers. I helped Stella down from the ambulance. She turned around _"Uh. Thanks."_ Stella said happily.

"_No problem honey. I'll see you tomorrow."_ The EMT said doing a little dance move with her hands. We just laughed as we walked towards our friends.

"_Stella!"_ Olivia shouted running up to her to give her a hug. 4 other girls followed behind.

"_Watch the arm."_ Stella said giving the other girls a hug.

"_Are you alright?"_ Mo asked double checking.

"_Can you still perform?"_ Jo asked noticing the way Stella's arm was arched.

"_Stella I am sooo sorry!"_ Maddy and Emzy said together. Something tells me they do that a lot. Saying things together. We reached the car with the guys. They were just as shocked as I was to see Stella's smile. But they were happy.

"_Guys. Chill."_ Stella said staring at everyone before her. _"I am fine, Mo. Yes, Jo I can still perform. And Maddy and Emzy."_ She smiled at them, making them worry a little longer. Then she smiled real big. _"You didn't know. There really is nothing to be sorry about. But just promise me one thing. All of you."_ Stella has a this weird way of getting everyone's attention. _"Never change who you are AND that we'll be friends forever. 'Cause I don't know what I would have done without you guys tonight. Seriously." _Everyone smiled at her but it was a little awkward.

"_That's two things Stell."_ Wen said breaking that awkwardness. We all laughed. Even Stella. Wen always makes a joke out of serious moment.

"_Wen. You know what I mean."_ She commented with a little laugh. _"Promise?"_

"_Promise." _Everyone said together.

"_Good."_ Stella replied as everyone went into a group hug. _"Now let's get out of here we have a show tomorrow."_

"_Question?"_ Matt asked looking at everyone else before going back to Stella.

_"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"_ Scott said hesitantly.

"_Ok what is it?"_ Stella replied eager to tackle this question that was suddenly bothering everyone.

"_Actually it's going to sound like a really strange question…."_ Mo stated chuckling a bit.

"_Ok?"_ Stella questioned; stretching out the 'k'.

"_And I, personally, hope you don't get offended by this either…."_ Olivia began obviously sucking up just in case this question doesn't turn out the way they want it.

"_Will someone just ask the question already?"_ Stella asked restlessly.

"_You have been kidnapped, burned, bruised, and who knows what else…." _Jo began.

_"So our question is why do you have the biggest smile on your face?"_ Ray finished. Stella was a tiny bit shocked. But it was definitely not was she was expecting. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"_I honestly…..don't know."_ Stella sighed a little with that realization. But she still smiled. _"I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Good or bad. That day I got detention? Bad. But meeting the people that will always be there for me in that detention. Good. And yeah I had to make myself believe that Damen kidnapping me was going to lead to something good. Because trust me I was scared…."_ She paused with a nervous laugh. Everyone nodded and smiled understanding kind of what she was just went through. All turned to head back in the cars when she spoke again. _"But I was more scared of not seeing you guys again and I don't know if it's all the Will Smith movies Charlie had me watching recently or what but I knew I couldn't give up."_ Everyone chuckled at the Will Smith thing.

_"So I guess in a way it was destiny."_ Mo said instantly. We all looked at her and smiled.

_"Yes. Oh it truly was."_ Stella said confidently agreeing with her.

_"Well I guess by now we should know by now that destiny will always be with us."_ I said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed as we got into the 2 vehicles. I thought about all that has happened. Maybe Stella is right. Everything does happen for a reason. But it's just sometimes disguised as destiny or fate. I don't know. But I am glad that's all in past. I'm just looking forward to the present and future now. And right now, my present and maybe someday future is Stella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did ya think? I really had trouble with THIS CHAPTER'S ENDING. Blah. I wrote it so many different ways. But this one moves the story along better than the others. Anyways. **I don't own Lemonade Mouth but I do own the plot, Stella's Story's story line, and characters Jo, Maddy, Emzy, Matt, Damen, and EMT. One more thing! I want to say thanks to those who comment on here. YOU ARE AWESOME! Also thanks to those who tell me their comments of my story on twitter (Vico_V), you know who you are, YOU ARE ALSO AWESOME! R&R! :) -Victoria p.s. This is not the end! It's close but this isn't it! :)****


	16. Chapter 16 The One With The BreakUp

Stella's POV - 6 Months Later….….December 26th, 2011 6:45pm

"_Stella guess what?"_ Lyle asked eagerly through my phone. I was on my way to the park to meet Charlie to hangout like usual.

After the Damen incident we had made it through the rest of the tour fairly easily. No drama. Well besides the occasional death threats I would get from Charlie fans. That was ridiculous! How? Well a picture or two or…six had surfaced the interweb when we were in Miami but it's not like we really trying to hide it. I had thrown sand at him and took off into the ocean. He had captured me and picked me up and I quickly wrapped my legs around him as he took off running into deeper water. That was about two pictures. Others were of us holding hands walking along the beach and some of us when he kissed me in the water, or him kissing my cheek when we were sitting on the sand. But my favorite was when he purposely messed up my sandcastle by stepping all over it. I pouted with my hands on my hips and he just came over and planted one right on me. The headline for that was _Does Stella Wear the Pants in this Relationship?_ I laughed for days. Ok maybe there were more than six. But besides the death threats I was getting, life was going pretty smoothly for me. I auditioned for a movie, several actually. But there was one major role I really wanted. I haven't mentioned about the major role to anyone but Olivia and Lyle. Olivia because she doesn't have a big mouth like Mo does and Lyle well he was the one told me about that particular audition. Which is probably why he is calling me this late cold December afternoon.

"_Ok why do you sound so excited?" _I asked a little confused. Lyle is a quiet reserved person but snaps out of it when it comes to his films. So I guess this call has to do with a film he created or something.

"_You got it."_ Lyle said with more excitement than before. He has to be kidding me. I found Charlie on a bench near the swings. He looked up and smiled at me.

"_Got what?"_ I asked hoping that he isn't pulling my leg. I sat down next to Charlie and I mouthed 'Lyle' pointing to my phone with my free hand.

"_You got the part Stella. You're going to be starring in the new Charlie's Angels Movie."_ He said enthusiastically. What? Me? I-I got the part? Wait What?

"_I-I got it?"_ I asked still unsure. Charlie quickly mouthed 'got what?' But I shook my head. I still hadn't told him. I don't know why I hadn't either. I just haven't.

"_Yeah you! Reznick gave me the script to hand to you and I just dropped it off at your house. Oh. They moved up the filming dates. Filming starts January 4__th__. Uh…Stella? Stella you still there?" _Lyle said. I was completely speechless. That's in a week.

"_Y-Yeah. Thanks for telling me. It's still sinking in. But I'll talk to you soon." _I said with a nervous laugh.

"_Ok? Well congrats Stella. Bye!"_ Lyle said with a little laugh before I hung up. I just stared at the ground and started messing with the new bracelet Charlie had given me. I had gotten the part. I can't believe this. Me? Then I realized one of the last things Lyle said _"….filming starts on January 4__th__." _Less than a week left with Charlie and the gang. I don't think I can do it.

"_Stella?"_ Charlie asked waving a hand in my face. I jumped a little and dropped my phone on the ground. I laughed nervously as I picked it up and put in my pocket. _"What did you get?"_ My head was still down.

"_The part."_ I said quietly lifting my head up towards him. His eyes finally caught my mine. Why does this boy make me feel this way? He makes me melt every time he looks at me, even when I am sad.

"_What part?"_ He asked taking my hand into his. Stop it. I am going to miss this. Little moments like this. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"_Do you remember a couple weeks before school started how my family and I went on a tiny vacation in L.A.?"_ Charlie nodded with a frown remembering that I was away from him for a week. Goodness. I can't do this. I can't leave. Because I didn't like being away from him either. _"Well while we were there I kind of auditioned for the new Charlie's Angel Movie."_ I watched his face go through many emotions so I quickly said _"But I don't think I am going to do it. Nope. I'm not." _I shook my head looking away.

"_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You're not going to do it?"_ Charlie asked a little confused. I shook my head no. I want to do it but a tiny part of me doesn't want to leave. _"Elle, if you really want to do it. Do it."_ I turned my head to face him. I smiled cause he used my nickname. I like it when he calls me Elle. That was the exact nickname my grandpa used before he passed away. Plus no one else calls me that just him. See why I don't want to leave? _"Do you wanna do it?"_

"_I do. I really do. But."_

"_No 'buts'. Stella Yamada goes after what she wants. Don't let anything get in your way."_ He said seriously.

"_Even if I tell you that filming starts next week? Because it does."_ I told him with a frown. I quickly looked ahead and sighed. Charlie was silent. I hope he was taking it all in better than I was. I mean this is a once and a life time chance and I low-key always wanted to be in a movie. And it's Charlie's Angels! Ugh!

"_Well I think you should do it."_ Charlie said finally. I snapped my head towards him. He wants me to go? I raised an eyebrow at him. _"I meant what I said about anything getting in the way. That includes me."_ He said putting an arm around me as I laid my shoulder on him. We sat like that for another 30 minutes not a word to each other, just enjoying each other's company. Because I'm not sure if I want to leave or not. And I'm thinking he feels the same way too.

December 31st, 2011 7:37pm

I was laying on my bed playing with Charlie's hacky-sack ball, throwing it up and catching it and then doing it all over again. The girls including Maddy, Emzy, and Jo were at my house getting ready for the New Year's Eve/Going Away Party.

"_Is she gonna get dressed?" _Jo asked passing by my room. The girls were using both my room and my parents (who were out of town for the night) room for a dressing room.

"_What?"_ I heard Olivia ask in a panic. She was the one planning the party. She likes everything to be perfect. And me not getting dressed wasn't perfect. I laughed to myself. I then felt a dress being thrown at me.

"_Get up and get dressed. NOW!"_ Mo said with her hands on her hips. I sighed as I pulled the dress to the side and turned over on my stomach, hugging a pillow and began staring out the window. I wished it snowed here. _"Stella?"_ Mo sounded concerned. But I didn't look at her. I did however, look at that bracelet again. Twirling that drum shaped little charm. I ignored the other footsteps entering my room.

"_You love him don't you."_ Emzy said bluntly. I put my head into my pillow and breathed. I didn't want to talk about it. I heard someone hit her, most likely Maddy, and I laughed. _"Well? Look at her! What else could it be?" _I rolled my eyes as I lifted my head back towards the window. Ignoring the blush that some how crept up on my face.

"_Stell?"_ Maddy asked coming closer to me. She sat on the bed next to me. _"You're crying…..W-What's on your mind?" _She asked carefully putting my hair behind my ear. I put my hand to my face and sure enough I was crying. And now that I know they just kept coming. I sat up against the wall wiping the tears with my sleeve.

"_I didn't know I was crying."_ I giggled a little bit but I stopped once I noticed everyone's worried faces. _"I'm fine. Really."_ I said as I felt the tears begin to build up. Olivia came over and sat on my right, Mo did the same at my left. Maddy was still on the same spot on the left but scooted closer to me. Jo in front of me and Emzy was like Maddy on but on the right. Just one little circle of friends. But them 5 sitting around me just made those tears come out. I hugged my legs and put my head down in them and sobbed.

"_Let it out Stella. You have been holding it in."_ Olivia said soothingly rubbing her hand on my back in circles. I have been holding in how I really feel about the situation.

"_But Stella?"_ Maddy asked. I slowly looked up at her quickly wiping my eyes not that it did any good. _"If you really do love him, you should tell him."_ Wait. Wait. That's the second time they mentioned that. I'm not in love. I'm too scared to love. And we can all thank Damen for that. I know Charlie would never hurt me but I am still scared. I don't know, I can't explain it.

"_I don't think I do love him though."_ I said honestly.

"_Oh but you do."_ Emzy stated. _"I have only been here a day and I can tell how in love you two are."_ I watched as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"_Yeah, well if I love him then why am I leaving?"_ I asked

"_Because it's your dream. He loves you enough to let you go."_ Olivia said with a smile.

"_Doesn't matter. He hasn't told me he loved me. And I am leaving soon so I guess that's ok too."_ I said with a little sarcasm at the end.

"_Ugh! Stella you can be so difficult!"_ Mo said exasperated.

"_Mo!"_ Olivia, Jo, and Emzy said together. Maddy smacked her on the arm.

"_Ow!"_ Mo smacked Maddy back but missed. I laughed a little. _"What I meant before I was rudely smacked"_ Mo stated with a glare at Maddy. Maddy just smiled evilly. _"Do you want to wonder the rest of your life or do you wanna know now?" _What the hell does that mean? I shrugged.

"_Just tell him."_ Jo said with a smile. I guess she noticed my puzzled look. I just nodded. But only cause I just want to stop talking about this. I doubt what I am feeling is me being in love. I reached over picked up my dress. I began scooting off the bed.

"_Well get up! We don't want to be late."_ I said heading into the bathroom. I have a lot of thinking to do. Do I love him? And if I do should I change my life or miss my flight?

11:30pm - At Wen's House.

"_You don't look very happy."_ A familiar voice that I haven't heard since tour said to me. I was leaning back on the fence that separated Wen's horses and the house, half smiling. I was watching everyone dance, talk, and having a good time. None of them had noticed that I had walked away. But I am ok with that.

"_Hey Ray."_ I smiled a little bigger giving him a hug. _"And I am happy. Just…overwhelmed." _I continued to watch our friends across the field. I spotted Charlie. Georgie, Wen's sister, was making him dance. The cutest thing ever.

"_Right. Overwhelmed."_ Ray said nudging my arm a bit. _"You are smitten with Charlie and you don't want to leave."_ I snapped my head towards him.

"_Why does everyone keep telling me that?"_ I questioned with my hands up in the air then back down by my side. I folded my arms across my chest glaring at him a bit.

"_Why do you keep denying it?" _He asked back shaking his head in disbelief.

"_How's your mom?"_ I asked quickly changing this subject. He cocked an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"_She's great actually. Happy that I am able to be home for the holidays."_ He said with a smile. After tour, Mudslide Crush had actually landed a record deal and has been recording ever since. Ray is home schooled. He doesn't have much longer so he was ok with that.

"_I am glad too."_ I said as Ray blushed. A laughed a little and then looked away. I wonder why he blushed. _"A-And your dad? Have you seen him?"_ I asked turning my head back to him trying to tear away the awkwardness that just formed.

"_I have."_ He answered simply.

"_And?"_ I asked eagerly.

"_He apologized. That's it. He hasn't said a word about the success I have gotten these past few months."_ Ray said sounding a little sad.

"_I'm sorry Ray." _I said rubbing his arm a bit then putting my arm back by my side.

"_Don't be. It's his loss. I am finally where I want to be and I don't need anyone around who isn't supportive."_ Ray told me happily. Which made me happy. Ray has completely grown as a person and I am really glad to call him my friend.

"_Positive attitude. I like it!"_ I said with a laugh. He laughed too. I turned my head in time to see my boyfriend approaching us.

"_I am going to steal her now bro." _Charlie said reaching out his hand to me. I grabbed it and looked at Ray. Ray winked at me before running passed us. I just rolled my eyes and laced my hand with Charlie's.

Charlie and I walked to the little bon fire Wen's father had made. He grabbed a pole that had 2 marshmallows on it. He stuck them in the fire. I laughed as the marshmallows caught fire. He quickly blew it out causing ashes to fly everywhere. Matt handed us a paper plate with some graham crackers and chocolate and walked back over to Maddy who was twirling her hair like she was nervous. I wonder what going on with them two. I looked back at Charlie and our blackened marshmallows. _"You know I like my s'mores __**not**__ burnt."_ I said to Charlie as he handed me my fully assembled s'more. He glared at me which made me laugh.

"_Not my fault."_ He said taking a bit out his s'more. I nodded my head as I took a bite of mine, chuckling a bit. He looked at me then his s'more then back at me. I watched him stick his finger in the marshmallow. He twirled the white stringy stuff before wiping it on my nose.

"_Charlie!"_ I said trying to lick it off. He giggled at me, obviously at how ridiculous I looked trying to lick my nose. We quickly found a plate put our burnt desserts on them. He picked up a towel and handed it to me. I tried to get that sticky feeling off. _"Ewww!"_ I giggled. He took the towel from me and water bottle, he just snatched off a near by table, and moistened the towel. I was double checking that my navy blue dress, with a forest green sash at my waist line which had a peacock feather broche on the left side, didn't get any of that sticky stuff on it. It didn't I looked up to see a smiling Charlie. He took the moist towel and began wiping my nose.

"_10.….9.…8...7..."_ We heard everyone begin the countdown. He finished cleaning my face with a smile. _"6.…5.…4..."_ We just stood there staring into each others eyes. Something felt different when I gazed into his eyes this time. Possibly good different. Like those butterflies in my stomach weren't ever going to go away. Like my knees were about to buckle from being weak just from his stare. I felt his left hand behind my neck pulling in. _"3.…2..." _I reached up and pulled on his neck, pushing his lips on to mine. _"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _I heard the single kids shout. I melted into Charlie. His hand sliding down my waist as mine made it's way into his hair. My right foot even popped up. As our lips moved more in sync I slid arms around his neck then to his face, ready to pull out because I couldn't breathe, but I just don't want to yet. I realized the last time he kissed me like this was in the ambulance. I still don't know why he kissed me like that or like this. He slowly pulled away, wrapping his arms around me but his forehead still on mine. I watched him stand straight up. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"_I love you."_ He whispered. Those three words that had been mention all day finally coming from the one person it mattered. But as much as I wanted it to be my heart just wasn't in it. Charlie's smile faded as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"_I'm so sorry Charlie."_ I said to him before taking off to inside of the house ignoring anyone who shouted my name. I found a door and went inside. It was the room underneath the staircase. I sat down on the floor and began crying my heart out. Stella Yamada isn't usually scared to take risks but when it comes to love that's a different story. Especially after what happened with Damen. I could have said it to him but it's not fair to me and especially him since I am leaving in 2 days. And no one seems to see that I am not fond of a long distance relationship. Goodness. I crawled over to the small cot, curled myself into the smallest ball possible and cried myself to sleep hoping no one will find me. But when I woke up I was so wrong.

Charlie's POV - January 1st 10am

"_Yes ma'am, she's here….yeah by the time we found her it was really late so I just brought her here seeing it was the closest…no it didn't but I can wait for her to come around….yes I know that saying…ok….ok well I'll have her call you once she gets up…..yes ma'am…bye." _

I shook my head at my phone. Mrs. Yamada is one hopeful person. I sat at my desk as I watched the girl I love stir from her sleep. She doesn't even know she is here with me. I didn't mean to scare her into hiding from me. I just needed her to know how I felt. And yeah it did kind hurt that she just ran away but according to the other girls and Ray she has been denying those feelings for some reason they haven't been able to get out of her yet. I just hope she talks to me. I don't want anything awkward between us. I want everything to be fine before she leaves. She rolled over on her side facing me. The sun illuminating her face. She slowly opened her eyes then close them again. Then she sniffled. She knows where she's at now. I quickly got up and locked my door before she even sat up.

"_What are you doing?"_ She asked as I turned around to walk back to my desk chair. _"Why did you lock the door?"_

"_Because I don't want you to leave yet."_ I said honestly.

"_I guess you found me."_ She said with a half smile. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing an old shirt of mine. When I brought Stella up here Mo went through my clothes found that shirt and a pair of shorts she was randomly holding already while the rest of them took her dress and shoes off. I wasn't in the room of course even when they slipped the old shirt or shorts on her. But Stella has some awesome friends to do that for her.

"_The girls put that on you. We figured you would have been more comfortable."_ I said. Her face relaxed a little and nodded her head. She looked up at me tears in her eyes. I hate seeing her like this. I hopped back into bed next to her. Leaning my head in my left hand. _"Elle."_ She looked away.

"_No. Don't Char."_ She said firmly. She wiped the tears off her cheek before turning her head back to me. _"I need to get this off my chest."_ I nodded my head for her to continue. _"I need you to know that I am grateful for you. I really really really like you Charlie, but I don't know if I am in love with you. I don't know. I like that I can be myself around you, I like that you can make me laugh, I like the fact I can put you in a headlock."_ She laughed a little. _"But something is holding me back from being in love with you."_

"_Damen?"_ I accidentally blurted out. She looked at me and thought a little bit.

"_Yeah. Maybe. But even then there is the movie. This would have been a whole lot easier if I didn't have this role. But I want it. And I don't want to hold you back."_ She said her tears now calmer than before. Then it hit me what she was hinting at. I suddenly sat up, startling her a bit.

"_Are you breaking up with me?" _I asked hoping that wasn't the case. She laughed at me. I can't tell if that's a yes or she was just joking!

"_I wasn't going to do it today…."_ She said trying to make a serious face. She moved her now medium length hair to the left side of her. _"I just need space to think. That is all."_ I guess I could give her that. I mean if I really love her I should let her go and if its meant to be she'll come back to me. Oooo lyric moment. Wait when do I ever get those? Ha.

"_Ok but the moment you feel like the slightest most possible chance to being in love with me then I'll be here. Waiting for you."_ I said cupping her face with my right hand, slightly moving my thumb across her cheek. I smiled. _"Waiting for you so I can throw you in a pool."_ Her mouth dropped open and then smiled. She picked up my pillow and hit me. I started to reach for another pillow but she already got off the bed. I quickly threw the pillow at her. It hit in the face. I pointed and laughed at her which wasn't the best idea because she came after me. She jumped up on the bed which gave her enough boost to land on my back. I caught her as she put her arms around my neck. Good going Charlie. Perfect headlock position. Luckily it wasn't for long because my phone rang. Still on my back, she loosened her grip and let me trot us over to my phone. _"It's your mom."_ I told Stella. She rolled her eyes.

"_Don't answer it."_ She simply said.

"_Why?"_ I asked as she hopped down to the floor. She walked over in front of me giving me a hug.

"_Beeeeecaaaaauuuussssse."_ She looked up at me and sighed. _"Even though I'm not in love you, I still really, really, really, really like you."_ She said with smile. I pecked her on the lips and answered the phone anyway.

"_Hey, Mrs. Yamada…Stella?"_ Stella glanced at me with a glare. _"Yes….she is awake but in the restroom…..yes…yes I'll make sure she makes it home for dinner…..alright….I'll tell her…bye!"_ I glared back as I hung up the phone.

"_Thank You."_ She said smiling while sitting on the edge of my bed. I hope this is proving how much I love her for I just lied to her mother and that's not in my nature.

"_Yeah well I did it cause I love you."_ I told her. She blushed as she put some hair behind her ear. _"But if she finds out that I lied, Stella"_

"_You'll what?"_ She challenged with a laugh. I actually don't know what I would do if her mom found out. Maybe I could-_"And don't you dare say you'd throw me in a pool."_ She said pointing at me. I laughed.

"_C'mon let's go eat and watch movies."_ I told her grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed.

"_Oh nice. Changing the subject to my top 2 favorite things."_ She said as I unlocked the door.

"_I'm not one of your top favorite things?"_ I asked trying to sound a little hurt. She playfully hit me on the shoulder with the hand I wasn't holding.

"_You will be once mama gets both of things."_ She said with a laugh and then pulling me downstairs.

And that's how I spent day one of my last days with Stella. Just movies and food. We played Mario Kart on the Wii which she whipped my butt in. But I got her back in Michael Jackson the Experience. Which is weird cause she is the dancer and I am not. She rigged it. Man oh man. I'm already missing her. Sigh…..

Stella's POV - January 3rd 2012 - 8:23

I rolled over to the smell of pancakes. I stayed the night at Charlie's. All day on the first I had spent it with Charlie, but at night with my family. Yesterday all day with Olivia, Mo, Wen, Charlie, Scott, Emzy, Jo, Maddy and Matt. Which I am starting to think those two like each other. Why am I the only one who has noticed that? Anyways and after another dinner with my family they and his parents agreed I could stay the night at his house. So here I am waking up on the couch to the smell of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and biscuits. All I want is those pancakes. I got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway as I watched Mr. and Mrs. Delgado quickly eating and Charlie happily flipping that pancake. Except he was too happy cause it flew up and stuck to the ceiling. I giggled to myself.

"_Charles! Clean it up!"_ Mrs. Delgado said putting her finished plate in the sink.

"_Need some help."_ I asked gleefully, walking into the kitchen island. _"Ow" _I hope they didn't see that.

"_Stella." _Mr. Delgado said smiling at me. Yep. He saw.

"_That's nonsense dear. But I am sorry we have to eat and run."_ Mrs. Delgado said giving me a hug.

"_Have a safe trip dear. Tell us when you land."_ Mr. Delgado said also giving me a hug.

"_Bye guys!"_ They both said together.

"_I will. Bye!"_ I told them. I looked at Charlie who was placing a couple of pancakes on a plate. _"You didn't rush them out did you?"_ I asked curiously.

"_Nope…Pancakes?"_ He asked me. I just laughed at him as I took the plate from him. We sat down and ate quietly. Not a word. I think it's starting to sink into the both of us that I am leaving for the airport in an hour or so. _"Let's play one last video game. Please?"_ Charlie asked with a pout as soon as I stuck the last bite of pancake in my mouth. And that's what we did. Played the Wii. I don't want to leave.

10:47am - At the Airport

"_Now boarding for Los Angeles California at Gate 23. Now boarding."_ The announcer lady said. My parents and brothers brought my stuff up to the airport.

"_Stelly-welly I'll miss you!"_ Andrew said as I hugged him. A tear fell.

"_Kick those fake ailens butts!"_ Timmy said with a kick in the air. I rolled my eyes at him. He totally read my script. But I hugged him too.

"_I'll miss you guys. Oh and you know I will."_ They both smiled and walked over to sit down. I looked at my parents. They embraced me in a hug together. Then my dad turned me towards him.

"_I love you, princess." _My dad said kissing my forehead. I squeezed him in a solo hug.

"_I love you too daddy."_ I said before turning to my mom. She swung her arms over for an over the shoulder hug. More tears began to fall.

"_Stella. I love you sooo much. And I am so proud of you."_ She whispered to me. She then kissed me on the cheek before letting me go. They took a step back as I turned around and there were 5 sad girls ready to hug me good bye. I walked my little suitcase over to them as they all grouped hug. Like in a prayer circle. More like a crying circle.

"_Stella you call us as soon as you get to your hotel." _Mo said with a teary hiccup.

"_No as soon as you land!"_ Maddy corrected her.

"_Stella I am so proud of you."_ Olivia said through her tears.

"_You have to call us when you are free. Video chat, text, cell, you name it."_ Emzy said wiping the droplets she was obviously fighting to keep in on her sleeve.

"_Ok I will. I love you girls."_ I told them putting my hair behind my ear.

"_I don't even know why I am crying. I am going with you."_ Jo said giggling. We all laughed with her. We all pulled out of the group hug with tearful smiles.

I walked over to Scott, Wen, Matt and Ray. I hugged Scott first. I told him to make sure Mo doesn't meddle in anything she finds interesting especially possible couples. He laughed and nodded his head yeah. I then hugged Wen. I told him to take care of Olivia and not to drive her crazy. He laughed and told me that's when she loves him the best. I did my handshake with Matt before hugging him. I whispered to him that I know about his secret crush on a certain someone. He raised an eyebrow at me and told me that he has no idea what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes as we both chuckled. I turned to Ray. Ray squeezed my shoulder and pointed over to Charlie. I didn't have to hug him. He, Jo, and I were leaving on the same flight.

I walked over to a sad looking drummer boy with his head down. I embraced him in one last longing hug. The tears that I had thought stopped were flowing freely now. _"I don't want to go Charlie."_ I said to him. He looked at me with those sad eyes.

"_Elle. You are going."_ He said cupping my face with both hands, our foreheads touching. _"You are going to go and…and….give an Oscar worthy performance. Do you understand me, Elle? Do you?"_ I have never seen Charlie so demanding before. I almost felt like Rose from Titanic. I nodded my head yes.

"_Final boarding call for Los Angeles at Gate 23. Final Boarding Call."_ the announcer lady said again over the intercom. I looked into Charlie's eyes one last time before he locked our lips together. I pulled away from him as he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"_I love you, Elle."_ Charlie told me. I tried smiling but it didn't work. So I grabbed my little carry-on suitcase and followed Ray and Jo into the boarding line.

Just before I walked into that entry way to the plane I turned back and waved to my brothers, my parents, the girls, the boys, and Charlie. I fully formed a smile for him which he returned. I began to walk again when I said under my breath something I should have realized sooner, _"I love you too Charlie."_ This is going to be the hardest 5 months ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS IS NOT THE END! lol I still have a few twists and turns before the end. SO how did you like it? I cried while writing the last portion. I put on JoJo's song Doorway To My Dreams and BOOM tears everywhere. lol I also listened to Shane Harper's Wait For Me. Man. Anyways! Like Maddy said we are goin to see Hayley Kiyoko, Blake Michael, Chris Brochu AND Adam Hicks. So hopefully i will have another chapter up before we leave Thursday morning. Oh and Check out Maddy's newest story "Strawberry Covered in Melted Chocolate' Anyways please review :) ****- Victoria p.s. I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Charlie's Angels but I do own Maddy, Emzy, Matt, and Damen. :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting the CoStars

Stella's POV 2 Months later…..March 9th, 2012. 3:03pm

It's been hard, depressing 2 months and I still find myself thinking about him. Mainly because the movie I am working on has me saying 'Charlie' every other line. What are the odds? I have been slowly avoiding replying back to his random texts, or calls, or video chat invites. I just been busy with the movie. But I have been getting closer to my cast mates which helps. Especially Paul.

Nicole James, is a sassy red head,18 and she plays Tanya who is similar to Dylan. Brook Jourdain, is quiet yet bubbly brunette,17, she plays Bailey, who is similar to Natalie. And then there is my character Owen, who happens to be Alex's daughter but she doesn't find that out until later on in the movie. Brook and Nicole are pretty cool. All 3 of us together definitely makes it feel like we are Charlie's Angels. Anyways. They are also huge fans of Lemonade Mouth. Brook more than Nicole but both nonetheless are fans. Paul is a new fan. Paul. My other co-star I got close with is Paul Rivera. He plays my love interest. He is like a mix of Zac Efron and Charlie, tall, long hair,19, BLUE eyes but has undeniably sexy Italian accent. No. Nothing has happened. And even though Paul and I have flirted more than once I just still not over Charlie. But I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go on a date with Paul if he asked me.

Anyways. They are actually coming over any minute for a dinner party before they leave for our 'Spring Break' the director has given us. Unfortunately I am not leaving LA. But the Gang is coming up here! I am supposed to get a video call from Olivia or Mo right about now. Lemonade Mouth has a busy week coming up. Olivia calls the same time every week. Which I like-makes me feel they haven't forgotten me. Although when Mo calls it's mainly to talk about Charlie and how depressed he looks and that I should answer his calls before he moves on to someone else. Only once did she talk about someone other than Charlie and that was to tell me that's Scott has been acting weird and that it was driving her insane. Of course I knew what was going on. Basically, Scott told me that he wants to propose when we tour in Paris. But that's getting off subject. I am actually on the phone with Mo right now.

"_Stella, instead of smooching over your hot co-star, you should be talking to Charlie."_ Mo said through my phone. Jumping to conclusions as usual. _"Liv, can you hand me that? Thanks."_

"_Mo. I'm not going to tell you again. I have been busy. And I have to talked to him."_ I replied to her. But I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"_Stella! Once a month isn't really talking to him."_ She shouted as I sat down at my desk. Glancing at the photo of Charlie and I.

"_It is if your trying to get over him!"_ I retorted back. I heard a beeping noise on my laptop. I looked. Another video chat invite from Charlie. Ugh. Why now Charlie? I regretfully hit ignore.

"_I don't know. I kind of have to agree with Mo."_ Olivia said through the phone. Really Mo?

"_All I am saying is there might be a possibility that he might be getting over you. So you should stop ignoring him. And talk to him!"_ Mo said. Getting over me? What's that about? I then heard a click.

"_Hello?…Hello?…UGH!"_ They hung up on me. My laptop beeped again but this time in was an invite from Olivia. I clicked accept as picked up my brush and began brushing my hair. _"For the last time, I am not ignoring him!"_ I said as I sat down on my bed turning the laptop to face me. But I didn't see Olivia. I saw the one and only Charlie Delgado in Olivia's living room smirking. Busted.

"_Really? Because you ignored my invite but accepted Olivia's." _He said to me with a you-better-have-a-good-excuse face.

"…_..I always accept Olivia's?"_ I said to him making it into a question but it's really the truth. I sat my brush down as a blonde figure popped into the screen.

"_Yeah. She always does."_ Olivia said taking a seat next to him.

"_So when do I get to meet this new boy in your life?"_ Mo asked taking the seat on the other side of Charlie. I watched his smirk turn into a frown and he quickly looked away.

"_Ok. Do I have to repeat everything to you? Paul is just a really good friend…..and my co-star. That's it. Nothing more."_ I told Mo for like the umpteenth time. She just smirked as she shoved some popcorn in her mouth. Charlie half smiled. I just shook my head. _"Hey Wendell." _I told the red head that just leaned over the couch between Olivia and Charlie. Wen glared at me before reaching for popcorn.

"_Really Wen?"_ Mo said trying to catch the falling popcorn. Everyone laughed. Then Scott out of no where reaches over Mo and gets his handful of popcorn and stands next to Wen. _"Ugh. Boys!"_ she said upset handing over the bowl to Charlie. He happily stuck his hand and ate some.

"_Aww. I miss you guys."_ I said with a little laugh.

"_Awwwwwww!"_ Olivia and Mo cooed together. I rolled my eyes. _"We miss you too."_

"_I don't."_ Charlie said instantly putting more popcorn in his mouth. I knew he was kidding. If only he wasn't so far away I would have thrown something at him.

"_You are lucky that you are over there Charles. So lucky."_ I said with a smirk. They don't know it but I saw Mo sneak a glance at Olivia who smiled like they were waiting for this moment between Charlie and I to happen. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at them. _"Anyways. What day do you guys get here?"_

"_Ummm…tomorrow!" _Mo said excitedly. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"_Sweet."_ I said getting up. _"Keep going, Brook, Nicole, and Paul are here. I'm still listening." _I said walking towards the door.

"_Right. So we have Sunday rehearsal before the 17__th__." _Olivia stated.

"_Hey! Just talking to the band."_ I said ushering in Brook, Nicole, and Paul. _"Wait we only have one rehearsal?"_ I asked running to pick up the laptop and taking it into the kitchen where the others were waiting. So glad for this little apartment the movie provided for me.

"_She hasn't changed."_ Wen said just as I put the computer on the table. Brook and Nicole on my left and Paul on my right leaned in to see Wen and Scott hi-five each other. They just laughed.

"_Wennie the Pooh and Scottie Potty." _I said happily. Everyone else snickered. _"You know we haven't rehearsed a good while so just one or two more. K?"_ They glared at me and then shrugged.

"_Bella, these are your band mates you told us about?"_ Paul asked me. He knows really good English but it's the accent that drives the girls crazy. Me included. I looked him trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"_Yes. They are. That's Wen, Scott, Olivia, Mo, and Charlie."_ I said pointing to each person as I said their name. Smiling extra big when I said Charlie's name. Brook nudged me on my arm and pointed to the screen at Charlie. I nodded my head yes._ "Yes. That is actually him." _I said to her. I giggled as she squealed. Brook is you guessed it a Charlie fan. And she got all kinds of excited that I had dated him but sad cause she said we were cute together.

"_You must be Brook."_ Olivia said with a smile. Yeah I had told Olivia about Brook. How she's kind of like Emzy but is a little more ditzy.

"_Yes! I am! I can't wait to meet you guys!"_ Brook said back to the smiling bunch.

"_Me too!"_ Nicole piped up. _"We actually had Paul jamming to __Determinate __earlier."_ She said laughing.

"_Oh. Yeah that was hilarious. Paul was actually running down the streets yelling out the lyrics. I'll have to upload the video."_ I told my friends. They were laughing. Well everyone but Charlie.

"_No. We don't need to upload that."_ Paul said with a laugh. His laugh is cute.

"_Oh yeah Stella. 2 of our background dancers can't make it so tomorrow there are some dancers, Reznick lined up to audition for us." _Mo said. I gave her thumbs up.

"_We have to go Stell. Sad face."_ Scott said pulling the sides of his lips into a frown. The others then looked at their watches/or phones and sighed. So soon?

"_It was nice meeting you three!"_ Mo said to Paul, Nicole and Brook.

"_You guys too!"_ Nicole said happily. Brook just waved.

"_Ciao Limonata Bocca."_ Paul said to my band mates. Mo and Olivia instantly screeched with excitement. I smiled really big. The guys on the other hand rolled their eyes and exited the room.

"_Hey. Tell Charlie to call me."_ I said to Mo and Olivia. Both instantly smirked.

"_Charlie!"_ They both shouted together. I slapped myself on the forehead. I knew Mo would do something like this. And she dragged Olivia into too.

"_What? What?"_ He said running back into the room. Olivia pointed to the screen. I rolled my eyes as they got up to leave the room. I looked at Brook, Nicole, and Paul.

"_Right. We'll be in the living room."_ Nicole said getting out her chair, and grabbing Brook arm. _"Paul you too."_ She said grabbing his arm with her free arm. I laughed at my new friends as I turned my head back to Charlie.

"_Call me."_ I said to him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow and I knew what he was going to say. _"Yes. I will answer it."_ I said in a mocking tone.

"_K. I'll call you tonight."_ He told me with the smile that miss so much. _"I miss my best friend ya know."_

"_I know. I know. Worst friend of the year goes to me. I'm…I….I don't know."_ I told him with a truthful sigh. I love him. But I don't want to tell him over a video call, ya know?

"_Admit it. You miss me."_ He said smirking. I rolled my eyes because some how he always gets me to say stuff I don't want to. Like I how I feel. Except that I love him. 1. I am an idiot for not realizing it before I left. And 2. I don't want him to know that I knew right before I boarded the plane. I can tell him when I see him. Yeah. I'll do that.

"_I do. Miss you."_ I said with a genuine smile. _"I got to go though. Talk to you soon. K?"_ I told him. He sighed with a frown.

"_Bye. Elle."_ He whispered with a smile just before closing the call. Elle. How I missed hearing that. I miss him dearly. I took my computer back to my room. I picked up my phone and dialed Charlie's number. But my fear of letting him know the truth made me hang up on the first ring. I threw my phone on my bed. Not only was I not replying back to him to get over him but only because as soon as I would hear his voice I knew I would instantly fall for him….again. Just like now when he said Elle.

"_Ready to get cooked an awesome Italian meal?"_ Brook asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at my phone that laid on my bed then at her and smiled.

"_You know it!"_ I replied leaving my phone right where I left it and heading out my bedroom door.

Later… 7pm-ish

"_Ok we have to have you cook again when we return from break." _Nicole said grabbing her bag to leave. Brook trailing right along behind her.

"_Yeah I don't know why we didn't have you cook instead of going out to eat!"_ Brook chuckled.

"_Agreed."_ I said with a smile. Paul just half smiled and shrugged.

"_Good thing I love cooking."_ Paul said giving both girls a side hug.

"_So I'll see you guys on the 17__th__ right?"_ I asked eagerly. Hey they said they wanted to be part of the revolution. Nicole opened the door. Both girls looked back at me like did-you-seriously-ask-that-question.

"_Duh!" _Brook said happily. _"Bye Stells. Bye Paul!"_ I laughed at their excitement as they quickly exited my apartment. Which now that I think about it, that was kind of odd. I walked back into the kitchen to find Paul picking up our plates.

"_You don't have to do that."_ I told him reaching the plate. He reached for it just as I did. His hand on mine. I quickly looked/pulled my hand away, sliding my hair down to hide the pink shades on my cheeks. He chuckled. He gently turned my head to look at him.

"_I know. But I want to."_ He said to me. He gazed deep into my eyes causing me to forget where I was for a second. I quickly moved my head down towards the plate.

"_Y-Yeah. But I can do it."_ I said picking the plates up and walking over to the sink. Why am I nervous? We've flirted, before so why was this time different? I stuck the plates in the sink and turned around. _"But I guess you can help me wash?"_ He smiled and walked over towards the sink area.

He began to fill the sink up causing bubbles to go everywhere. Luckily I am not a neat freak. He would wash and I would rinse and dry. Unknowingly, I started humming Somebody. I would occasionally sneak a glance at him. I smiled when I saw him look away.

"_Hey Stella is this yours?"_ Paul asked putting a handful of bubbles on my face. I playfully pushed him on the shoulder. We both chuckled. I grabbed a towel and wiped it off.

"_All gone?"_ I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. I got nervous as I saw his hand move upwards to my hair and leaning a bit closer. _"Just one thing right here."_ He said tucking my hair behind my ear, and closing the gap between us. His lips united with mine. He sent a different feeling within me than Charlie had. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, I kind of liked it. So I kissed back, his hands twirling my hair. Just as we started to get in a full on make-out, there was a knock on the door. I glanced at Paul who was smiling at me and then at the door.

"_Hold that thought."_ I said with a half smile walking to answer the door, realizing I'd probably regret what I just did. My heart is racing. Seriously what did I just do? I sighed as I opened the door to find the rest of my band mates. _"I thought you said you guys would be here tomorrow?"_ I asked quickly forgetting that kiss with Paul. They embraced me into a group hug before entering my pad.

"_We were but….ok no…we totally had this planned."_ Mo said giving me a hug. I proceeded giving hugs to Olivia, Wen, Scott, and Charlie. My hug with Charlie lasted longer than theirs though. So happy to be in his arms.

"_Nice place, Stell!" _Wen said to me. I pulled into a side hug with Charlie as I stared in disbelief that they were here. Then guilt hit me. I quickly walked away from Charlie.

"_Yeah well, you know. I am a movie star."_ I said sarcastically. Trying not to look Charlie in the eye.

"_No way!"_ Scott said back mockingly. I rolled my eyes at him as everyone else laughed.

"_Stella who was at the door?"_ Paul said coming into the living room. He looked at the smiling bunch on the couch then to me. _"You guys are here already?"_ He asked them quickly remembering who they were. I half smiled remembering Paul's kiss. I need to tell somebody. I quickly grabbed Olivia by her hand ignoring the weird looks from the guys and Mo. She always has good advice.

"_Umm I need to tell you something."_ I whispered to her as I led her to my room. _"You guys get acquainted or something."_ I said to the others. Just as I was about to go into my room I heard an 'ahem'. I turned around.

"_What about me?"_ Mo said getting up out of her seat hands on her hips. She walked closer to me and I pushed her into my room. I shut the door behind me, locking it just in case.

"_Fine. But you can not say a word of what I am about to tell you. Promise."_ I said seriously to her. She looked concerned.

"_What's up Stella?"_ Mo asked ready to know this secret.

"_Yeah. Why were we dragged-"_ Olivia started to say but I cut her off.

"_Paul kissed me."_ I said happily with a hint of guilt.

"_HE WHAT?"_ Olivia shouted. I quickly covered her mouth to keep her from shouting. She knew from all the conversations we had that this kiss was gonna happen but she rooting more with Charlie.

"_OMG Deets girl!"_ Mo said cheerfully. I took my hand off Olivia's mouth, she finally calmed down.

"_Will you two keep it down?" _I whisper shouted quickly looking at the door. _"I don't know if I want, you know him to know."_ I said quietly.

"_Who?"_ Mo asked clueless. I rolled my eyes at her.

"_Well Stell, did you kiss back?"_ Olivia asked trying to meet my eyes. I putted my head down and nodded shamelessly.

"_Why are you looking down?"_ Mo asked as I slowly lifted my head with a raised eyebrow. Then it was like a light bulb went off in her head and smirked. _"You finally admit to yourself that you love Charlie and then you go kissing someone else. You need to tell him."_ Mo said half sympathetically. I looked at Olivia. She half agreed with her. I sighed. Oh boy.

"_Fine."_ I said unlocking the door and opening it. _"Tell him to come here."_ They patted me on the back and left the room.

"_Charlie, doctor Yamada may see you now."_ Mo said jokingly . Charlie walked into my room.

"_I'm a guitar player, not a doctor!"_ I shouted back at her before shutting the door. I turned around and looked at Charlie. Suddenly getting nervous, not knowing how I was going to tell him. And it's not like I really did anything wrong, we aren't a couple and as far as he knew I just really liked him.

"_What's up?"_ He asked looking around my room. He picked up the picture frame with two different pictures in it. One with the whole band at the beach. The other was just Charlie and I at the first MSG performance. You could tell we were best friends in that picture.

"_We're best friends right?"_ I asked nervously. He put the picture down and looked at me like I was crazy.

"_Well I sure hope so."_ He said sarcastically. He then took a seat on my bed.

"_Like if I tell you this next piece of information you won't get mad?"_ I asked.

"_Why would I get mad? Did he hurt you?"_ He asked with sudden concern.

"_No. No he didn't."_ I said with a sigh. I walked over to the bed and sat down. _"Paul….you see….I…."_ Ugh. Why can't I just say it.

"_Stella just spit it out."_ He said with a laugh. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"_Paul kissed me."_ I told him. I watched him quickly look away and run his hand through his hair.

"_Oh. Is that all?" _he asked a little angry.

"_I kissed him back."_ I said truthfully. He nodded his head and got up towards the door. I grabbed his arm before he opened the door. _"Charlie, you alright?"_

"_I'm fine. I'm not mad see?"_ He said ruffling my hair with his hands. But I could tell he was hurt. And that was what I was trying to avoid. But just as quickly he'd shown it, it disappeared. He chuckled a little before opening the door and walking out. What just happened? I have this strangest feeling he isn't telling me something…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So i met Lemonade Mouth! :D Hayley said she liked my peacock earring! :) Anyways. We are almost at the end. Just a few more until the sequel. Debating if i should let you know the title or not. Tehe. anyways. I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Charlie's Angels but i do own Stella's Storys plot/story line, Paul Rivera, Nicole James, and Brook Jourdain. :) Please share my story and leave a review :)-Victoria **


	18. Chapter 18 Pia

**A/N: Not my best chapter :( So sorry if it seems rushed. - Victoria**

* * *

><p><span>Stella's POV<span>

"_Hold it!"_ I quickly said to him. He stopped and turned around. Still in the doorway to my room, I noticed the chatter in the living room had stopped just as he did.

"_Yes my dear…."_ He stopped and looked at Paul and the others and sighed. _"friend."_ I pointed for him to come back in my room. He laughed but did as he was told. He made his way over to my bed again and sat down.

"_So who is she?" _I asked curiously shutting the door behind me. I mean what else could it be? When Mo mentioned he might be moving on before I didn't think anything of it. Now with that reaction to Paul kissing me something is up.

"_What?"_ He asked with a laugh. He put some hair behind his ear and just smiled. I walked over to him and stood right before him.

"_I told you about Paul and if I am your best friend you will tell me who she is."_ I told him facetiously.

"_What are you talking about?"_ He asked with a smile. I think he likes the thought of me being jealous.

"_Ohhh. You know what I am talking about. Mo said"_ I started to say with one hand on my hip, the other pointing at him.

"_Mo? Since when do you listen to Mo?"_ He said cutting me off. He scooted closer to me.

"_Mo is my friend. Of course I listen to her."_ I said leaning forward a bit getting a little agitated. Especially since that smile never left his face. He picked up his hands and cupped my face.

"_Stella. There is. No one."_ He gazed into my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak when he continued. _"I did, however, make a new friend."_ I half smiled as I grabbed his hands and pulled them off of my face. I went and sat down on my bed. _"But unlike your friend Paul I didn't kiss my new co-worker."_

"_Co-worker?" _I asked more shocked than offended.

"_Well back up dancer. Well possible. Pia tried out already." _He told me. Pia? What kind of name is that? I got up from my bed and walked over to my desk. Jealousy, rage, and even sadness were running through me. I just hope I can hide it. I reached out touching my picture frame.

"_You sound like you know her pretty well." _I told him softly without looking at him. He grabbed my hand that was dangling by side and pulled me closer to him. He shouldn't do this.

"_I do."_ He squeezed my hand just as I was about to let go. _"For some reason I seem to get along real well with the new kids."_ He said lifting my face towards him. I smiled remembering I was the new kid once. _"When she gets here you will see, she's not that bad."_ I contorted my face in hurt. And I shouldn't be, but she is spending more time with my best friend than I am and now she is coming here. Who invited her anyways? I then heard someone yell 'I'll get it!'

"_RAY!"_ The people in the other room shouted. I looked at Charlie so confused. _"JO!"_ They screamed again.

"_What is going on?"_ I said quickly moving towards the door. I made it to the doorway, Charlie right behind me, just in time to see someone I have never seen before. A tall slender, Hispanic girl walked into my apartment. Judging by their smiling faces of the band they knew her too.

"_PIA!"_ He shouted. Pia. Great. Charlie then pushed me a little forward. I planted my feet and glared. _"Stell c'mon now."_ He said pushing me again. This time he was more successful. I don't want to meet this girl.

"_Hey you guys."_ She said giving everyone hugs INCLUDING Ray. How did he know her? _"Hey Charlie!"_ She said as Charlie pushed passed me to give her a hug. I glared at this girl. My arms across my chest and my eyes boring down her back hoping she can feel them burning into her. Then I felt a pain in my arm as I tore my eyes away from Pia and Charlie's lame conversation.

"_Oww!" _I said rubbing my arm and began glaring at Mo. She just glared back. Olivia stepped in front of me.

"_Stop being mean. She really is nice."_ She whispered in my ear. She then walked behind me towards Wen.

"_I am being nice!"_ I said to her. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head back to Charlie and "Pia". He put his hand out on my shoulder and pushed me closer to him. Engulfing me into a side hug. Pia was taller than me. She looked down to me, did a double take and then smiled really huge.

"_This is Stella."_ Charlie said with a smile and another little push forward. I put on a fake smile and stuck out a hand.

"_Oh. Em. Gee. It's so nice to finally meet you!"_ She said excitedly shaking my hand up and down.

"_Thanks?"_ I said pulling my hand away. I know we've just met but there is something strange about her that I just don't like. I can't quite put my finger on it yet.

"_Everyone has told me a lot about you."_ She said. I looked around and noticed everyone was watching me. Geez. I wasn't going to hurt her. _"Especially Charlie."_ She added by pushing him on the shoulder. I normally would have rolled my eyes at a girl playing with him but I just looked at him shocked. I shouldn't have been. He did say he loved me. I smiled to myself as the girl before me began telling me her life story.

I looked around and noticed Brook and Nicole had returned. Someone had turned on music. I guess I am having a small get together. The only thing I couldn't get over was that Charlie talked about me. To some random girl. Maybe he does still love me. Maybe he isn't moving on like Mo thought. Or like I started to believe….

Charlie's POV 2 months later….

Seeing Stella in person again made my heart soar. But only within minutes of seeing her again did my heart break just a little. How could she kiss him? Although her jealousy to Pia was rather amusing. It's been 2 months since she told me about her kiss with Paul. She did hold to her promise to call more. But I was now the one not answering. I wanted to talk to her but then I didn't. To be honest I felt betrayed, let down, like she never really liked me. And I know that's not true but that's how I felt ok? I figured since she obviously liked the dude that she should give him a chance. So I did what I thought I should do. Move on too. I asked Pia out. And it's been a secret for these past 2 months until now…..

Pia and I are in line for a roller coaster ride at Six Flags. We are laughing, holding hands, hugging. I was just about to kiss her when

"_Charlie? Is that you?"_ Olivia asked from behind me. I turned around just as her and Wen got in line behind us. _"Pia?…..Pia!"_ She said giving her hug but glaring at me.

"_Hey Olivia and Wen."_ I said trying to ignore the scary look Olivia was giving me.

"_I can't believe you're here!"_ Pia said oblivious to what's really going on here.

"_Us. Either."_ Olivia said through gritted teeth. _"Charlie. Can I talk to you a minute? Over there."_ She said pointing next to a little gaming stand. She seems angry. The last time I saw her this way freaked me out. Great. What am I going to do?

"_So what's up?"_ I asked non-chalantly. She hit me on the shoulder.

"_What do you think you are doing?"_ She raised her voice a little. _"Is this why you have been ignoring Stella?"_

"_No. Not exactly."_ I said truthfully. _"I really like Pia." _I tried smiling to shift this mood.

"_I thought you were in love with Stella."_ She said bluntly. She got me there. I don't know how I feel about her. If I saw her in person right this second then I would fall for her again but she moved on. And that's what I am trying to do. _"Wait. Are you using Pia to get over her?"_

"…_At first I did. But it's been a great two months with Pia and I really like her, Olivia. I really do." _I knew this would happen if they found out. That's why I didn't tell them. I watched as Olivia's facial expression grow softer.

"_I believe you."_ She sighed brushing one hand through her hair and scratching her head. _"Ok can I just tell you that there is something I don't like about Pia."_

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked. Why doesn't she like my girlfriend?

"_I feel."_ Olivia put her hand back down by her side and looked me directly in my eyes. _"I feel like she is hiding something."_ I rolled my eyes. Really? Hiding something? Ridiculous.

"_Whatever, Liv."_ I said walking away. I heard her sigh sadly, following me back to the line. I nodded at Wen as I grabbed Pia's hand in mine. Good thing it was our turn to get on the ride. I didn't really want to hear anything else from Olivia if she had anything else to say. They'll get used to it. I know she'll tell Stella. Oh. Gosh. I don't even wanna know what Stella would say about Pia and I dating. She already showed she didn't really like her.

Stella's POV 1 month later -end of May

"_Stella! It's so good to see you. You may walk around and visit if you'd like. If not have a splendid day."_ The lady at the front desk of Mesa High said to me grabbing my folder full of school work. Well that was weird. She wasn't so nice to me before.

So surreal. I just completed my first major motion picture film. After my good-byes with Brook, Nicole, and Paul I headed straight home to Arizona. I can't wait to see my family! But my parents being parents said I had to head straight to school to turn in the last of my work since I didn't do it before I left. Ugh. School. Well I get to surprise the gang. I haven't told anyone I would be home this quick. I can't wait to see them. Especially Charlie. Ever since I told him about Paul kissing me he seemed distant. Paul did ask me out but I turned him down. If Charlie would have answered my calls he would have known that.

I walked out of that office just as I heard his laugh. My heart fluttered a bit. I turned into the direction of his voice and I spotted him. I took a deep breath and began walking. I passed by the students filling the halls. Some waving, mentioning my name, congratulating me. Others were saying "This can't be good.", "Does she know?", "She looks happy now but wait until she sees…". I didn't know what they were talking about but I kept smiling at them. Until I saw a girl walk up to him. He turned around and kissed her. I stopped dead in my tracks. All those peoples negative thoughts entering my mind as everything else fell around me and it was just them I could see. I want to run. I want to cry. Why didn't the others tell me this? Why didn't he tell me? I'm not gonna let this get to me. I stood up straight and spotted Lyle walking towards the water fountain which was a good 3 ft away from Charlie. I wonder how he'll react when he sees me.

Charlie's POV 

"_Hey Lyle!"_ A familiar voice said to Lyle. It can't be. Yeah I know she said she would be back but….

"_Stella!"_ I pulled out my notebook and opening it towards Pia so I could see them out of my peripheral vision. _"Look at you! Long hair, no boots? Where has Stella Yamada gone?"_ I heard her laugh. All my feelings for her started to rush back and I haven't even seen her face to face yet.

"_Ha. Still me. Thought I'd change it up a bit. Is it too much?"_ She asked him. I turned a little with my back to the lockers. Smiling, nodding, and occasionally looking at my notebook as Pia goes on and on about this audition she had for Cody Simpson. Whoever that is.

"_Walk with me? And no. It kind of suits you now."_ He told her as they began to walk. I looked down at her feet and slowly looked her up and down as she continued chatting with Lyle. On her feet were silver heels, she was wearing jean shorts, and loose t-shirt that fell off her right shoulder. Lyle was right her hair was long. She definitely looked like she just stepped off set of a Charlie's Angels movie. I noticed her wearing that bracelet I gave her as she put some of her curled hair behind her ear. Why is she wearing it? Doesn't Paul mind? Just as they got in front of me I couldn't help but stare. I want her to look at me. It was like everything slowed down just as she walked by me. So why won't she look at me?

"_Charlie are you even listening to me?"_ Pia asked tugging on my arm. I turned to her but my eyes were still on Stella. Lyle had just pushed the button on the elevator.

"_Yeah. Cody Simpson. Dance. Audition. Got it."_ I said hoping Pia believed me. They stepped into the elevator laughing about something, she turned around and looked at me. She half smiled and looking away just before the doors closed. She's upset. I just know she is. But why?

Stella's POV Later….

Today was such a great day. Besides finding out that Charlie was going out with that Pia girl. I actually hadn't seen him since I passed by him in the hall. Oh well. I'm actually too happy to be stressed over a boy. Even if it is the love of my life. I decided to sit out on my porch and watch the sunset and write in my song book. I was so into writing that I didn't even hear his car pull up or get out of his car for that matter.

"_Hey Stella."_ Charlie said walking up my steps. I looked up and smiled. I kind of figured he would come around.

"_Hey Charles. Sorry I didn't say hi earlier. You seemed kind of…..busy."_ I said getting back to my writing. I patted the open space next to me for him to join me.

"_Yeah Pia is a talker."_ He said with a chuckle. I glanced at him when he sat down. Did he really have to say her name? I began writing again as the awkwardness started to form. _"How's Paul?"_ He asked 3 minutes later. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_I haven't talked to him since we said good-bye on set. Why?"_ I asked with a laugh. Out of all ice breakers he asks about Paul?

"_Well I just thought that since he is your boyfriend"_

"_Boyfriend?"_ I slammed my book closed. _"Charlie. He was never my boyfriend. That kiss was only that one time." _I told him looking directly in his eyes. I could tell he was happy but then upset. I mentally smiled knowing he probably made a mistake by dating that girl. But if she makes him happy I am not gonna stand in the way.

"_Not. Your boyfriend?"_ He said slowly and quietly. I nodded my head yes, my smile growing bigger. He smiled nervously. _"Well then can I ask why wasn't he? You seemed to like him a lot."_ I sighed.

"_Because."_ I said getting up from my seat and heading inside. He grabbed my hand turning me towards him like he always did.

"_Because?"_ He asked picking up my extension part of my hair and dropping it as if he was searching for something. I shooed his hand away.

"_Because some other boy has the key to my heart."_ I said tip toeing and kissing him on the cheek and walking inside. I know a little forward especially since he has a girlfriend. But I did it for that reason only. His girlfriend. Now that I am back there is no way she is gonna let him hangout with me as much.

NO ONE's POV

For the next couple of weeks were kind of normal for the Lemonade Mouth gang as they prepared for their European Tour. Mudslide Crush and Jo had agreed to be opening acts again. 3 of the band's back up dancers had moved on to "better" things leaving 3 openings. Maddy, Matt, and Emzy were filling in those spots. Everyone already knew Maddy and Emzy could dance but it was Matt they were the most surprised at. Wen and Olivia, Scott and Mo were going strong. So was Charlie and Stella's "friendship". Pia wasn't to happy about Stella's return but she did put up a good front. Nothing was gonna get in her way to stardom. And being Charlie's arm candy was one way to do it. Now if only she could get rid of Stella. Well tell her something at least. Pia didn't want to hurt Stella physically, she just wanted her NOT to get in the way. Stella could sense tension between her and Pia. So she wasn't surprised to see Pia walk up to her table (it was near the counter) at the restaurant she was at. Which so happened to be the one where Pia was meeting Charlie. Mere coincidence.

Stella's POV

"_Why are you always around?"_ Pia said directing it to no one in particular getting in line. I was once again writing in my notebook. I glance up to find her arms over her chest pouting, muttering in-coherent things to herself.

"_I was here first."_ I said going back to my writing. I heard her scoff. I laughed to myself. She left the line and slammed her hands on my table. I didn't budge until she spoke.

"_You don't know who you're dealing with. Okay. Just stay away from my boyfriend!"_ She said her voice getting a little louder. I laughed once again. I mirrored her by putting my hands on the table. I noticed her eyes widen with a little fear in them.

"_And what are you gonna do if I don't?"_ I asked with an evil smile. As much as I wanted Charlie I wasn't going to take him away from her. In my heart I know they won't last long. She knows I know. She knows I some what caught on to her little game. And she knows I can stop it all with just a snap of my fingers.

"_You are not going to let me miss my chance to be a star. I need his publicity to get where I want. And I don't need his rebellious ex-girlfriend trying to ruin it all!"_ She said through her teeth. It almost sounded like she was begging but you could tell she was mad. I laughed some more picking up my bag and notebook still keeping my eyes on her.

"_Haha. I sensed something off when I first met you."_ I told her standing up. She scoffed folding her arms against her as she stood straight up. That glare never leaving her big dark brown eyes. _"You need to tell him."_ I told her pointing at the long haired boy walking in. I walked up a little closer, next to her shoulder and whispered _"And. You BETTER not break his heart."_ I glanced back at her and chuckled. I definitely pissed her off. I pushed passed her with my shoulder making her stumble a bit. _"Hey Char."_ I said walking up to Charlie. I whipped my head back towards Pia who was now looking at us.

"_Hey Stell!"_ Charlie said giving me a hug. I made sure I winked at Pia. She rolled her eyes and stomped her foot.

"_Your girl is over there. She has something to tell you."_ I told him with a smile and a pat on the back and left that place.

A week later…Mid June…crossing the waters….

We are on a private jet to London. I haven't told anybody about what Pia's intentions were with Charlie. Girls were all chatting on one end while the boys on the other. But the girls conversation about fame whores has got me chuckling.

"…_I still don't understand how that person got famous."_ Jo said closing the magazine she was reading. Maddy took it from her.

"_She was best friends with that one girl whose daddy owned. Omg what did he own?"_ Maddy said snapping her fingers in the beginning.

"_Hotels!" _Mo and Emzy said together. We all chuckled. I glanced at Pia who was barely laughing. Her face turned pale.

"_Aww. Fame by association. Soooo not classy."_ Olivia said with a disgusted look. I laughed. Soooo hard. That the guys kept looking over to our area to see what happened.

"_You alright there Stells?"_ Emzy asked as my laugh started to die down.

"_Oh yeah. I am totally fine."_ I replied resisting that urge to laugh again.

"_Then what was that laugh attack about?"_ Mo asked still concerned. I looked at Pia.

"_What do you think about fame by association Pia?" _I asked her. Her pale face began too look frightened. That made me smile._ "I mean there are good ways and then are bad ones." _I got up from my seat and picked up the magazine._ "Obviously this chicks was a good-ish reason. Do you wonder what a bad one would look like?"_ I said glaring right into her eyes. Pia said nothing to me. She got up and walked to where the boys were. I laughed some more as I sat back down and began reading the magazine.

"_Stella, excuse my French but what the hell was that about?"_ Olivia asked kind of rudely. Did she just say that to me? I must say I am more proud than defensive. I looked at her and the rest of the concerned beady eyes for Pia.

"_Just something between Pia and I. That's all." _I told them. Although the others shrugged it off Olivia knew exactly why I did what I did. This is why she is my closest friend. She catches on quickly. But I didn't get to bask in my glory just yet.

"_Stella, Can I talk to you a minute? Alone?"_ Charlie asked me. What a baby! Seriously Pia this is just a 'you and I' battle. I put the magazine down as the other girls filed to the other side with the boys. Pia included.

"_What's up?" _I asked but I very well knew what was up.

"_Stell, why are you being like that towards her?"_ He asked. So she hasn't told him.

"_Why don't you ask her the real reason why Cody Simpson is our "surprise" guest?"_ I shot back. He still looked pissed….at me. I am NOT going to be the one to tell him that his girlfriend has been doing more than auditioning for Cody Simpson. I heard her talking on the phone the other day. Apparently they have been dating for awhile. Cody has no idea about Charlie. I feel for him and Charlie. It bugs me because she is just some girl using these great guys. Both don't deserve that. So I am going to find ways to make her feel guilty and make her life miserable until she spills her guts.

"_What does that have to do with you hurting her feelings?"_ He replied exasperated. I sighed. He doesn't know that I'm doing this because I love him.

"_Charlie. You won't believe me if I told you. All I know is she promised me she wouldn't break your heart."_ I told him. I stood up as he folded his arms across his chest. I gave him an hug-which was way awkward because he didn't hug back-and headed for a seat far away from everyone.

No One's POV A week later….

After the little incident on the plane, Pia knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with her charade with Charlie. Pia didn't know how Stella found out about Cody but she didn't care. She just knew that the guilt of cheating on Charlie was eating her alive and she had high hopes Stella would have said something sooner to him but she also knew that wasn't Stella. So a week later, the morning after the "surprise guest" concert, She asked Charlie to go with her some where.

Charlie was of course estatic. He had grown very fond of Pia. So when Stella said those things on the plane about her he instinctively felt the need to protect her just as he had Stella one year ago. He couldn't believe Stella would go through great lengths to hurt Pia. But Olivia also mentioned something "bad" about Pia too. He thought they were just ganging up on her. So he decided as soon as they land it would be best not to hang out with the gang as he usually would. This trip would be only about Pia. So of course he was jumping up down with joy when she asked him one morning to go somewhere discreetly. He walked outside with her into the cab.

But what he didn't know was Pia had asked Stella to come. Stella didn't know if she should trust her but since he said he was anti-band on days off she thought she should go. So as Charlie and Pia began to move Stella's cab followed close behind.

"_Where to miss?"_ Cab driver asked. Charlie watched excitedly as Pia handed the man a paper and he nodded. Pia grew nervous. She has never cheated let alone broken up with anyone. Especially someone as nice as Charlie.

Charlie noticed this. He noticed her start to fiddle with her hair and continuously look at the window and then to her hand. So he put an arm around her. She looked at him fighting the tears back. She knew this was the best. She knew Stella was the one for him. She knew that she too had grown fond of Charlie. But Cody was the one who captured her heart. She knew that this was the right thing to do. So she gently pulled off his arm and just held his hand.

Even though he didn't know what he did wrong, he kept his hand there in hers. He even squeezed it to reassure her that everything will be alright. That little gesture made a tear fall down Pia's cheek just as they pulled into the airport. Stella's cab pulling in right behind theirs as they got out. Pia paid her driver and then proceded to Stella's and paid him as Stella got out. Stella watched in amazement as Pia told the driver to wait 15 minutes and paid him some more.

Charlie's POV

"_Stella what are you doing here."_ I asked my best friend a little upset. I already don't know why I am at the airport, or why Pia looks like she is going to cry and I don't need Stella's jealousy brought into this.

"_I asked her to come."_ Pia said coming from Stella's cab. Stella looked as if she really didn't know why she was there. She walked to the front of the cab and sat against it.

"_What? Why?"_ I asked giving my attention back to Pia. I noticed our cab driver hand Pia her suitcases. I am confused. What's going on?

"_Charlie. I did only date you for publicity. But then I started to have feelings for you. But there were multiple times when I felt like you didn't like me back. So when Cody asked me out that very first day I auditioned for his tour I accepted."_ Pia said looking anywhere but my eyes. She turned around and pointed to Stella. _"She was the only one who found out." _Stella knew? Why didn't she tell me? _"Don't get mad at her for her knowing. She was only defending you."_ We both looked at Stella again. She had a concerned look on her face. I looked back at Pia. Tears already falling down. I want to hug her but then I don't. Chicks. _"She loves you, you know? One day she will get the courage and tell you. But she really does."_ She waved at Stella to come over. Hesitantly, Stella made her way over. Pia put a hand on her shoulder and said _"You told me not to break his heart which I am pretty sure all I did was make a dent."_ I watched as Stella tried to laugh at this supposed joke. Cause she is right. I really did like her. But I am not as sad as I should be; I more shocked than anything. _"But you not telling him how you really feel is breaking his heart everyday."_ Stella cocked an eyebrow and blushed. Pia dropped her arm and turned to me. _"Don't let her go once you have her again."_ Pia then tiptoed and kissed me on the cheek. She grabbed her suitcase and walked inside of the building.

I looked at Stella who was still blushing looking off in a different direction. Does she really love me? I'll find a way to get it out of her. But right now I am still kind of upset with her that she didn't tell me sooner about Pia. Or had she? I noticed the small 'S' scar on her arm. I realized that on this day last year I saved her from that creep Damen. That was also the day I realized I was in love with her. She looked back at me and smiled. I returned a smile as we walked back to the cab. Our hands brushed against each other and butterflies started to form in my stomach. Something I never got with Pia. Maybe this trip wasn't meant to be with Pia. Maybe it was meant to be with Stella.

Maybe I never really stopped loving her…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did ya think? I don't own Lemonade Mouth but I do own Stella's Story plot/storyline, Pia, Maddy, Matt, Emzy, Brook, Paul, Cab Driver, and Nicole. :) Please review and share! :D -Victoria**


	19. Chapter 19 The One With Bonnie & Clyde

**AN: I would just like to say that when you get to the singing parts that you should play it while you read. First song is This Little Girl by Cady Groves. Second one is Run Away by Megan & Liz. **

* * *

><p><span>No One's POV<span>

As the tour progressed all over Europe and the recently added Australia, so did Charlie and Stella's feelings towards each other. Both once again not knowing the other still wanted well each other. Mo and Emzy caught this real quickly. Each girl actually tried several times to get them alone together, but Stella would immediately pull out her song book and write leaving Charlie to just sit and stare.

Not that he mind to just stare at her. This way he got a better look at her. To know things he's still doesn't know about her. He noticed when she is stuck in writing a song, she would draw. He also noticed she loved writing in greens and blacks. Now that she had extensions out, he noticed her hair fully grown to medium length. He noticed the new blonde highlights up against the sun bringing out the different shades of brown in her eyes. Not that this was surprise to him but she constantly had a lemonade. He didn't know why he never noticed it before, but it made sense to him why some of her kisses (in the past) would be lemony. He also noticed that she never took off that bracelet he gave her. He wondered why it was so special to her, it was just a drum shaped charm. That's when he had this bright idea. Maybe it would get her to tell him how she feels. He was just lucky this one time she took it off. Just as Maddy called her name Charlie grabbed it and slipped in his pocket. He was going to get it engraved and wasn't going to give it back to her until the time was right. He wanted to see her shocked worried face turn into a happy lovable one. He hoped that this would trigger the 'L' word from her. How he longed for her to say it.

Stella didn't know Charlie was observing her all those times they would get put together by Mo or Emzy. But Stella loved the fact they would just sit there and not say a word. The company between the two was enough for each other. Yeah at first it was weird because she didn't know if he was mad her or not. But after the first "set-up" and he didn't leave she relaxed. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if he knew this song she was writing was about him. She wondered if he was picturing the rest of his life with her. She wondered why he hasn't used her nickname. She wondered if he was even thinking about her at all. She also wondered what happened to her bracelet Charlie gave to her. The one time she took it off other than when she gets her hands wet, it goes missing. But she couldn't worry about it now. She was running late to rehearsal. She didn't even realize that she dropped her songbook. The black one where everyone asked if they could take a look and she would scowl at them for asking such a heinous question. NO ONE was allowed in that book but her. If she wasn't so flustered with losing the bracelet she would have paid more attention to Wen who saw the book fall.

Stella's POV 

"_Stella isn't this yours?" _Wen asked picking up my black journal off the floor.

"_Yeah thanks."_ I said to him trying to grab it from him. He pulled it away holding it high above my head. I glared at him as he began to laugh at my attempts to jump and grab it. _"Wen!" _I whined.

"_C'mon on Stell you can do it!"_ He joked. I turned around for help but Scott and Mo were enjoying the scene before them. Olivia glared at Wen to stop. But he just laughed some more. Just as I was about to jump to snatch it from his pale arm, Charlie yanked it from his hands and walked over to his drum set. _"Hey! No fun bro!"_ I made a triumphant smirk at Wen. But then it hit me on who now had my book. I quickly ran over to Charlie.

"_Yeah I wouldn't worry about what you're gonna do to me as much as YOU should be worried about what SHE is gonna do to YOU."_ Ahh. My best friend knows me so well. He's been a lot happier ever since he and Pia broke it off. I mean he was happy with her but there wasn't that certain spring in his step like there is now. Everyone laughed. I just wrote a recent song about him. Again. But I never intended for him to hear it. Or see it for that matter! But I was too late. He opened it to the bookmarked page which is never the last page I written. This time it was on my song I wrote when I first found out Damen was cheating/ beating on me. But I didn't finish until that night Charlie saved me a year ago. I reached for it but he swatted my hand away.

"_Charlie can I have it back please?"_ I asked probably the nicest anyone has ever heard me be. He looked up and smiled then looked back down at the book turning a page.

"_Stella. This is. Vicious. Yet brilliant."_ He said to me going back and forth between the two pages. I looked back at the others who now had a sudden interest in the matter. _"You have the sheet music for us right?"_ What did he just say? I mean I do but what?

"_Y-Yeah, but I wasn't ev-"_

"_Here it is!"_ Olivia shouted from the back the room cutting me off.

"_Really Olivia? Digging through my stuff now?"_ I said with a little agitation. She just shrugged and handed out the papers to their rightful players. I turned back to Charlie who already placed the book in his pocket. _"Seriously?"_ I asked him. Just then Mo squealed.

"_What? What is it?"_ Scott asked running over to her. She laughed at him. I knew why she squealed. I found a way for her to play and make her dad happy at the same time. Not that he wasn't already proud.

"_Nothing. I just get to play my violin. That's all."_ She said eagerly pulling her instrument out of it's case. She smiled happily getting into her place behind her microphone. I then looked around and noticed Olivia, Wen, Scott, and Charlie were ready to play this song of mine.

"_Stella. Grab your guitar and let's play!"_ Olivia said with just as much excitement Mo had. Still confused and upset I walked over and grabbed my guitar and strapped it around me. I walked up to the last lonely microphone, butterflies churning inside my stomach. I haven't played this song full out let alone with others. I turned my head slightly towards Mo and nodded my head for her to begin.

**Mo picked up her bow and began playing that same rhythmic beat. As she progressed I notice Olivia take a deep breath and begin to sing**.

_You got your keys, but where you going?_

_The third degree just isn't working_

**I turned around just as I heard Wen start to play his back beats.**

_Because you walked out without asking me to go_

_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

**As I turned my head back to the front I heard Scott strike a couple chords. Then just as Olivia sang Charlie started banging on his drums picking up the beat.**

_I checked your phone, cuz it was beepin'_

_Are you alone? I know you're creepin'_

_Cuz you walked out without asking me to go_

_But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

**Mo slowly put her violin down to sing into the mic**.

_I'm three steps from the edge_

_Whoa-oh_

**Wen's keyboarding fully heard now.**

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

**Just as the chorus started I took over lead guitar as the band played with me. The girls and I singing the truth I had been needing to get out.**

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder cuz you hurt her_

**Happiness covers me as Olivia sings my lyrics with a the sassiest attitude ever and Mo back to playing that strong note as she had in the beginning.**

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?_

_Cuz you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And then I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_

**Mo puts down her violin as I join in singing this bridge with her still strumming my guitar.**

_I'm two steps from the edge_

_Whoa-oh_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

**Everyone now was feeling what I was feeling all those nights with Damen. Scott and I made this little swoop thing with our guitars as we (girls) sang the words ending in 'er' and alternating riffs.**

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder cuz you hurt her_

**The music just drops to Wen and Charlie. I ad-libbed and we listened as it echoed out of the speakers. Scott does another Riff at the end.**

_Murder_

**I snap my head when I hear Olivia's voice over Mo's. Not what I originally intended but for some reason it works.**

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed_

**I smiled when they switched singing parts.**

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Cuz the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

**Finally my solo. I closed my eyes and sang as Mo and Olivia sang the 'ahhhs'.**

_Every girl is capable of murder _

**I did that same catchy riff as before.**

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

_But you f***in hurt her_

**Wen makes a sound effect like a gun clicking. Totally epic. Then we all get pumped up for the last round of the chorus. **

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out you, don't push me any further _[Stella] _any furtherrrrrrrr_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun _[Stella] _loaded guuuun_

_This little girl is capable of murder_

**Charlie did a little drum solo before the boys all shouted.**

_HEY!_

[Stella]

_This little girl is capable of murder cuz you hurt her!_

**I sang the last line towards the empty chairs before us as if Damen was there.**

"_THAT WAS AWESOME?"_ Scott shouted snapping me out of the empowering thoughts I had. Another weight had been lifted off of me. Then I noticed a blur of people in front of me. I was about to wipe my eyes when someone did it for me.

"_Stell why are you crying?"_ Charlie asked finally coming into view.

"_Yeah that was amazing!"_ Mo said jumping up and down a bit. I looked around at them and smiled.

"_Those my friends"_ I said glancing at them making sure all eyes were on me. _"were tears of joy."_ They all smiled as we crammed into a group hug. _"Now can I please have my book back?"_ I asked as we all backed out of the hug. But I noticed Charlie had already pulled it out was looking through it. I ran up to him just as he opened to the page full of blacks, greens, and browns. He found the song I wrote. The one where he was sitting right there when I started coloring in around it. I jumped up as he begin to read it. Yes. Since his break up with Pia, Charlie and I have been closer than ever. Yes I want him to ask me out already. No I don't want him to know that right this second.

"_Char-lie!"_ I pleaded. He glanced at me with a smile. And of course I blushed which I shouldn't have done cause for all he knew that song could have been about anyone. I tried to hide the redness in my cheeks by looking away.

"_Let me see!"_ Olivia said snatching the booklet away from him just as he was about to pull it away. I glared at him but he just shrugged with a smile. _"Oh. My. God."_ Olivia said also looking at the colorful pages.

"_What now? It's just a song. Geez." _I said restlessly. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest looking away from her.

"_Mo look in her folder for 'Run Away'."_ Olivia obviously not caring that I was getting angry. I felt the weight of an arm wrap around on top of my shoulders pulling me closer but I was still watching the Indian girl frantically searching my folder for my newest song. I then felt his breath on my neck sending me shivers down my spine. So naturally I couldn't look at him.

"_I was next to when you when you wrote that wasn't I?"_ Charlie asked breaking my trance off of Mo. I looked at him and shyly nodded yes.

"_Ah-HA! Got it!"_ Mo shouted with the sheet music. Everyone began crowding around Charlie and I as she passed the sheets out. Olivia then handed me my book. I hugged it tightly for now my book has been tainted with fingers other than my own and I didn't do a good enough job to stop them. _"Awww. It's a love song. Am I right?"_ She asked me. I instantly blushed because all eyes were on me. I could feel Charlie side hug me tighter which made matters worse. Well the blushing anyways. I shrugged him off and went to stand in the center of where Olivia's mike stand was at. They all watched me like a cat watches a string in it's face.

"_Okay. Before you all go jumping to conclusions and what not because well I know Wen and Scott probably aren't."_ Everyone looked around at Scott and Wen, adding a nod in understanding. _"I wrote this….I don't know….when we had that day off and went to the Australia Zoo….we were out at the nearby park for lunch remember?" _They all nodded their heads yes with excitement_. "Well anyways since you know I was once again the single girl out; I observed you guys. Wen you were pushing Olivia on a swing. And Scott you bought Mo an ice cream and stuck some on her nose…then Matt and Maddy…." _

"_MATT AND MADDY?"_ Olivia and Mo they squealed together.

"_...I just noticed how in love you 6 were." _I pointed to the couples as they smiled about the memories I just brought up. Mo and Olivia probably wondering how long Matt and Maddy have been dating. I smiled to myself as I continued._ "Just seeing that guys made me happy. Then I thought about I really want in love. A certain type of feeling that could make me forget about the past, or mistakes and just run away and not look back."_ I snuck a glance at Charlie who had just looked away. I partly smiled. _"So I guess in a way this song is about a certain someone and my feelings toward him and want from him." _I watched Charlie closely. Of course he had that clueless expression on his face. Just as if the light bulb went off in his head he realized I was talking about him. _"So yes Mo. It is a love song. Subtle. But you can tell it's there."_

"_Eeep. This is awesome!"_ Olivia squeaked.

"_What's awesome?" _Jo and Emzy asked together walking into the auditorium. Maddy and Matt right behind them hand in hand. Forgetting no one knows about their relationship but me.

"_And it was written and dedicated for you lovely couples. Okay? That means you two over there also!"_ I shouted at them. They both blushed as he hugged her. I looked back at Olivia and Mo smirking._ "And whenever I finally find my perfect guy it will be for me too. You too Charlie."_ I said to them. He slightly frowned. _"When you find your perfect girl. I mean."_ I said with a smile before retrieving my acoustic guitar. When I got to my mike everyone was in their places ready to play except Mo was wearing Wen's key tar and Wen was behind the xylophones and another keyboard near him just in case.

**I glanced at Mo like I had before as she pressed the first key. It was one long note. I glanced at Charlie, whose smile was starting to return, just as Mo began to play and sing.**

_I'm ready to go, I'm ready to climb, I've quietly been reading your mind_

_I don't need a thing, I'm writing our book, the story's really got me hooked_

**I smiled as Olivia took a deep breath before she sang. Totally into the lyrics coming out of her mouth. Scott starts to play the bass. Charlie's symbols echoing through the hall.**

_It's amazing the changes I've been feeling I'm dreaming about_

_seeing the world with someone like you_

_I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world is breaking _

_Want to put it together?_

**I began to smile when we all joined in for the chorus.**

_If we runaway, runaway now we won't ever look back_

_If we runaway, runaway now we won't ever look back_

_We'll run run run away_

**Mo and Olivia smiled as I closed my eyes and began to sing. Picturing him with me.**

_We follow the wind, I'm up for a spin, feel perfect in the arms I'm in_

_And we're taking flight, the whole world is right_

_I hope we're in the air all night_

**[Mo, Olivia back up. Stella ooooo] Judging by our little audience's fake lighters made with their hands-swaying back and forth-they were loving this song.**

_It's amazing the changes I've been feeling I'm dreaming about_

_seeing the world with someone like you_

_I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world is breaking_

_Want to put it together?_

**As we all began the chorus again, I wondered if Charlie was liking this song. Understanding that right now, this is what I want.**

_If we runaway, runaway now we won't ever look back_

_If we runaway, runaway now we won't ever look back_

_We'll run run run away_

**[Mo, Olivia we'll run away] **

_Even mountains high rivers far and wide _

_I'd could cross it all with you by my side_

_Every step we take we're moving every day_

**[Stella, Olivia oooooo] I stop playing my guitar and turned around facing Charlie. He smiled keeping his eyes on me. I heard squeals from the crowd.**

_It's amazing the changes I've been feeling I'm dreaming about_

_seeing the world with someone like you_

_I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world is breaking_

_Want to put it together?_

**Then we picked back up for the last chorus. Even the ones in the crowd were singing along.**

_If we runaway, runaway now we won't ever look back_

_If we runaway, runaway now we won't ever look back_

_We'll run run run away_

All of us had a bright smile on our faces. Then they broke off in pairs. _"I'm going to get a lemonade."_ I told them before they all got lovey dovey or before the other single girls began asking questions. I walked out of the music hall and sighed. I forgot we weren't in AZ. I walked up to the soda machine hoping there was lemonade when I heard the doors open again. Luckily there was.

"_Elle."_ Charlie said from afar. I was about to put my coin in when he said it. The name I have been longing for him to call me. The name that only he knew that my grandfather called me. The name that only _**he **_called me. Elle. But I kept my cool. Even though I have been, I don't want to seem like I have been pining for him since I have been back. I pretended like I didn't hear it and pushed that small silver coin in and pressing that large yellow button. I knew he was walking closer to me. So when I came back up with my lemonade I held up a finger, as I had with Ray that day I spat in his face, and actually took a drink. He smirked at my puckered face. I playfully hit him on the arm. He chuckled.

"_Want some?"_ I asked offering my can to him. He smiled taking my can, but not taking a drink from it but placing it on top of the machine. I raised an eyebrow at him as I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I see him move in closer. I don't want us to happen again if we can't be together forever. So I quickly grabbed my lemonade and took another drink. We both laughed. We both gazed into each other's eyes. Not wanting to let go. I felt him lean in closer again but this time I just let him close the space between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck lemonade still in my hand as this kiss became more intense, more passionate. He even lifted me up a bit causing me to smile during this amazing kiss. That caused him to smile as well. I pulled away as I watched him open his eyes smiling like I haven't seen him smile in long while.

"_Lemonade. I missed that."_ He told me putting some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled goofily. What can I say? I love lemonade.

"_I missed you."_ I said what I thought was in my head but judging his grin was totally out loud. He hugged me. I rested my head on his chest, taking a sip of my lemonade.

"_I've missed you."_ He whispered. I smiled. _"I never stopped loving you."_ I looked up at him and bit my lip. I wanted to tell him I had loved him since the first day he told me he loved me. But still something is holding me back. I wish I wasn't so shy about my feelings. Why is this so hard?

"_We should get back in there."_ I said walking away from him. When I made it to the door, I turned my head to look at him, with my free hand I motioned for him to follow me. I proceeded inside without seeing if he would. For some reason this time I knew he would follow.

"_What are you so smiley about?"_ Mo asked as I packed up my guitar. I looked at her and shrugged.

"_Wait why is he smiling?"_ I heard Olivia ask Mo. He smiled at them before going to his drum set to pick up his drumsticks.

"_I think it's time for break."_ Scott said coming around the corner of the stage. With that I got up and walked towards the steps , ignoring the strange stares the girls were giving me. When I got down to the last step, I felt Charlie's hand intertwine with mine. We both smiled when we heard gasps coming from the girls behind/beside us. Along with _'I knew it's' and 'Finallys'. _But what shocked them, including us, was we both began to run and never looking back…..to see their reaction…..

Charlie's POV

Stella and I didn't run far. We turned down a hallway, went through an office only to have people chase us out. We ran faster as we made it to the elevator. She pushed the 12. As the elevator went up, she let go of my hand and stood on the other side. I didn't want her to let go. I scratched the back of my neck as I made eye contact with her. She smiled. We were quiet until the sixth floor when she asked the most random question.

"_Charlie what do you wanna be when you grow up?"_ She tilted her head to the right. She almost looked like she was joking so I couldn't help but laugh. _"I'm serious."_ she said with a smile.

"_I don't know. I've kind of always wanted to make my country proud."_ She tilted her head back up making her thinking face and then grinned.

"_I could see that."_ She said to me as the elevator stopped. We chuckled as she grabbed my hand pulled us out of the elevator. She walked hastily down the halls looking for a door. _"Yes!"_ She said turning the corner and pushing the door open that said _**Personnel Only**_.

There was a little hallway that had a ladder. She started climbing it. I can't believe we are doing this. In Australia at that. Wait has she done this before? She pushed open the roof opening and hopped on top. As I climbed out I watched her head towards the ledge. The ledge was high enough for her to lean over with out falling off. I walked up behind her and gazed out at the city as the sun went down. I wrapped my arms around her, our arms and hands parallel to each other as I laced my fingers with her. I kissed the top of her head. What felt like an hour but really was five minutes when she turned around and put her hands on my chest.

"_Charlie?"_ She asked gently looking up at me.

"_Hmmm?"_ I replied putting some of her hair behind her ear.

"_If I fall, would be there to catch me?"_ She asked meeting my eyes. Her brown eyes showing full of emotion. I answered her with a kiss. A simple, little peck on the lips. I kept our foreheads touching her hands in mine. She looked at my eyes then my lips. Then I took my hand cupped her face as I kissed her again. Her arms wrapping around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me as the intensity of this kiss got stronger. This kiss feels different. Maybe this is her way of showing me she loves me back. I won't make her say it this time because I could be wrong. But she will do it soon. She pulled away when air was needed, keeping our foreheads touching.

"_Elle?"_ I asked her. I need to know one thing though.

"_Yes."_ She replied with her eyes closed as I kissed her forehead.

"_If anything ever happens towards we can't be together, promise me you'll never let go." _I asked sincerely. I just need to know that she will never forget me.

She stared into my eyes before answering. _"Promise."_ She said kissing me again.

"_Yo. Bonnie and Clyde. You have rehearsal to finish!"_ Someone who sounded like Ray from down below. We looked over the edge and saw him, Emzy, and Jo waving at us. I looked back at Stella. She pecked my lips one more time before she took off running back to the hole to climb down. Me following close behind.

I may have not gotten an 'I love you' out of her but I can feel it. That right now is enough for me.

NO ONE's POV A week later….. **AN: The events past, below and in near future are NOT REAL NOR TRUE in anyway. I just don't want to freak anybody out. Things get a little bit….well just read….-Victoria**

As the hustle and bustle of Lemonade Mouth's OverSeas (formally known as European) tour finally came to and end, Mesa High didn't. Immediately after getting home Lemonade Mouth bid their farewells to Matt, Maddy, Emzy, Jo, and Ray as they prepared for their Senior year.

Since Scott graduated with Ray before tour started he decided to take a few modeling jobs here and there before he goes to basics. Yes. He asked Mo to marry him under the Eifel Tower during tour. He had gained Mo's father's trust long ago and he had asked both of her parents for her hand in marriage on the night of his graduation. So when Mo came home and her father embraced him in hug before her not only was she was offended, but shocked. She thought he would never approve. But she was happy that her father was so accepting. She wasn't happy that Scott had decided to not to go to college. But since he had already booked so many modeling gigs she couldn't help but be thrilled for her fiancé. Plus he was one sexy model. And he was all hers.

As for the others it was back to Mesa High. Brennigan not only proudly posted pictures of Lemonade Mouth in the trophy case but of Mudslide Crush as well. A few years ago this would have made Stella sick to her stomach. But she now was pretty stinkin' proud. She started this and she helped Ray re-start his. Yep. Stinkin' proud. And anytime Stella was proud she was overly excited. So excited that nothing and I mean NOTHING could make it go away.

So you would have been surprised to see her shocked expression as she got out of her government class on a Tuesday afternoon. The school seemed scattered and scared. Students were crying, and screaming. Others were pulling out their mobile devices and calling home or getting picked up to go home. Stella didn't let that phase her as she headed to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends. Her happy mood slowly fading as she noticed the same scared tension in the cafeteria as it was in the hallway. She made her way to their table not noticing the fact that people were looking at the big screen. She sat down oblivious to her friends were too watching the screen. She didn't notice the tears in Olivia's eyes as Wen did his best to comfort her for he too was scared. Stella didn't notice that Mo too was crying with her cell pressed to her ear because Scott called to check up her. Stella did notice however that Charlie didn't kiss her on the cheek like he usually did right when she would sit down. She quickly looked beside her and not finding him. She shrugged it off figuring he was in the bathroom or in the lunch line. As she took a bite of her P,B & J sandwich she looked outside and noticed that her happy, shiny day turned dark and gloomy. She knew one thing that could cheer her up. Well two things. And since that person was no where to be found she reached in her bag for her ipod. When she couldn't find it on the first try she bent over and started digging.

Charlie had been looking for Stella. As soon as he heard the news he left his class to find her. He wanted to make sure she was safe. But when he got to her class she wasn't there. So he ran to the music hall thinking she would be scared. But he didn't find her. He was almost certain that she would have been there. That means she doesn't know. Charlie ran to the cafeteria. He jumped over a table to get to his friend's table. When he got there he didn't quite see Stella. He noticed the band intently watching the screen. He went over and gave Olivia a hug. She had been crying since 3rd period when this all started. He patted Wen on the back. He then noticed Mo. Still on the phone with Scott she had one arm open for a hug. During the hug he noticed a petite Asian girl hastily looking through her book bag.

"_Stella!"_ Charlie said as he let go of Mo. When Stella went to get up because her name was being called she hit her head against the table. Charlie quickly helped her up. But Stella didn't feel the pain for her eyes were now on the screen. Her eyes widen as she saw a plane crash into the White House. Charlie quickly put his arms around her realizing that this could be his last time with her for awhile. They watched with their fellow students as the news replayed what happened in today's events.

"_A second plane. Yes. A second plane just crashed into the White House. Earlier today at 9:50am, a high jacked plane was crashed into the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. It was in empty flight but that didn't prepare the drivers on the road crossing it. Then just now at 12:03 pm a second plane crashed into the White House. We are still waiting on confirmation on anything from that flight. Right now we are asking all civilians to stay calm and stay close to loved ones."_

Thunder clapped just as that last line was said. You could barely hear it…..

"_Another war has been declared. As the President stated earlier, we are encouraging men and women 18 or older…." _

Another flash and boom and the electricity in Mesa High went off. As Brennigan, Reznick, and many other teachers tried to calm the many students into the hallways and bathrooms the members of Lemonade Mouth made their way into the music hall. None of them said a word as they all sat in the middle of the stage in a circle with only a flashlight. Though Charlie had something to say.

He and Wen had talked about this before. But it was just an 'if' situation then. Both boys never thought it would happen this fast. Wen had told Olivia about that decision. She thought it was noble seeing as Wen had declared himself as a 'Lover not a Fighter' which is why she immediately cried as soon as she saw the first plane crash. Immediately proud of what he must do.

Charlie on the other hand never told Stella. Well he partly did that time on the elevator. He watched her pull out a ukulele because Mo wouldn't let her play her acoustic guitar. Metal and lightning just are meant to go together. As she began to play _More Than A Band_, Charlie thought about how he was going to tell her. Though he wanted to ask the band's opinion first on how he should tell Stella. He didn't know how she would react. But he knew that she needed to know.

As the band softly finished the song and the lights flickered back on Charlie reached in his pocket, for the now engraved bracelet and waltzed over to Stella. The song had put her at eased but you could tell she was still scared. She partly smiled at him as he gently grabbed her wrist and latched the bracelet on. He smirked at her as she gasped. She playfully hit him on the chest as she started to read the words on the charm.

"_It's beautiful."_ She said kissing him on the cheek. He tried hugging her but Stella had a better idea. She somehow managed to get him in a headlock. _"I can't believe you had it the whole time and didn't tell me!" _

Charlie mentally slapped himself. Hoping. Praying. She wouldn't do this when he tells finally tells her….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked this! Do You know what Charlie is going to tell Stella?...Soo. The next one was supposed to be last chapterepilogue . BUT would you like a full chapter THEN an epilogue or just an epilogue? LET ME KNOW! :D...I don't own Lemonade Mouth or the songs i mentioned above but i do own Stella's Story plot/storyline, Maddy, Emzy, Matt, and Jo. Please Review and Share! -Victoria**


	20. Chapter 20 The One With Surprises

No One's POV

But Charlie didn't tell her right away. For the next few months he and Wen would go to basic training with Scott every other weekend. Stella had asked where they would go and everyone would lie and say they needed a "Boys Weekend". Her friends didn't want to lie to her but they, just like Charlie, were scared on how she would react. Even though it took a lot of convincing, Olivia finally gave in to fibbing to Stella and she came up with "Boys Weekend."

Stella believed in this weekend thing until she found that NO ONE and I repeat NO ONE would keep eye contact with her when she asked about their weekend. She grew more suspicious when she noticed Charlie's long hair was somehow was getting shorter and shorter, he was suddenly more toned-not that she mined that. One weekend he was surprised to find her in his room (door open of course) when he came home. Charlie quickly hid his camouflage uniform in his closet hoping Stella didn't notice. But she did. She was going to put all these pieces together. So when he went to take a shower, she took it upon herself to open that closet door to find his military uniform. She couldn't believe this. She made herself believe that this was just Scott's uniform and he asked Charlie to keep it for him. She quickly put away the uniform and the thought of Charlie ever joining the military. Until….another attack happened. That's when Charlie knew he needed to tell her.

Stella's POV - December 14, 2012,

"_ATTENTION Seniors."_ Principal Brennigan said into that camera. I noticed an Army dude standing next to him. My thoughts immediately go to back to that time I found that uniform. It wasn't Charlie's, right? _"Please pay attention for this is urgent."_ He said before moving out of the screen. The Army dude took center and began speaking. I spotted Charlie in the lunch line and I quickly walked up to him hugging him. He blindly hugged back putting full attention on the screen.

"_If you are 17 or older, man or woman, and have been taking the basic trainings deployment begins ASAP if your commanding officers haven't already given you a set date already. If you do not know your deployment date already there will be a list here in this office. Please keep in mind those dates can change. If you are 17 or older and haven't taken the basic trainings we are encouraging you to sign up and serve. Thank You." _The Army dude then saluted and walked off the screen. I was hugging on Charlie's arm while we waited to get food.

"_I can't believe this is happening."_ I said to him as the lunch lady handed me a baked potato.

"_Stella. There is something I have to tell you."_ Charlie said moving up with the line as I grabbed a salad.

"_What's up?"_ I asked as we began to make our way to the table. He looked like he has been holding this in for quite sometime. My eyes began to widen as I think back to that uniform.

"_I-I-I I'm in the Army."_ He said stopping me before we walked any further.

"_What? You're not going are you? I mean you can't."_ I asked hoping this was just a joke. But it wasn't.

"_I'm going Stella." _Charlie said looking me straight in the eye. He turned around to walk to our usual table as I dropped the tray I was holding startling the near by on-lookers. I need talk him out of this. I walked over on top of a table before reaching our table as reality set in. He was going to be the one leaving this time. And this wasn't some normal leave of absence. He was going to fight. Fight with the many military men and women against the terrorists that recently attacked the U.S. I don't. I can't. I WON'T let him leave.

I sat down in from of him. He looked happy yet sad at the same time. _"Charlie you cant be serious?" _I asked hoping he noticed I was worried.

"_But I am Stella. I love being a drummer but serving my country is something I've always wanted to do. I told you that."_

"_Yes but I thought as a lawyer or…or…as a senator. Or even president. Not this." _I confessed, saluting at the end. He frowned at the tear that fell down my face. I quickly wiped it way. I looked away down the table at our friends. By the looks on their faces they already knew about Charlie's decision. They just didn't know how I'd react. Olivia opened her mouth to speak but I waved my hand to make her stop. I grabbed my bag and left the table.

"_Stella!" _Charlie called after me but I didn't turn around. I kept walking out of the cafeteria, passed an open locker and slamming it shut. I stood there looking down, both hands on that shut locker as felt my tears wanting to come out.

I can't lose Charlie again. Here he is with his incredible self wanting, no is going to fight for our country. I am so proud yet so angry. I guess this is love. I should have told him before I left that airport a year ago but something inside told me he will always be here/there for me. And he can't if he is overseas! This can't be happening. I should tell him how I feel right? But he really wants to go. And I don't want to hold him back from what he really wants to do. Ugh! I kicked the bottom row of lockers before those tears began to fall.

"_Stella!" _I heard again. Just hearing his voice is hurting me to know that the right thing to do right now is let him go. But it also hurts knowing he'll be gone. So I took off running to the only building that helped with my feelings. The music hall. But I didn't go inside the auditorium like I originally planned. A bright yellow rectangular shape stuck out to me. I walked over to the Mel's Lemonade Machine, suddenly wanting one can. I dug desperately in my pockets for a coin. Then inside my bag. I walked to the side of the machine and leaned against it. I checked my pockets again. _"Why don't I have a damn coin!" _I said to myself as more tears crept its way out. Nothing. I slid down that machine, my back towards it, and began violently crying. I banged the machine with my fist. I'm losing Charlie and now I can't even get a single can of lemonade.

I heard foot steps and the music hall doors open and close. I quieted my crying. _"Stella where are you?" "Stella!" "Stell!" _were just some things my friends, were shouting. That just made me cry more. I love them but I just want to be alone right now. I was about to wipe my tears away with my palm when I noticed the single charm bracelet Charlie had given me. I jumped a little when I heard someone on the other side of the machine sigh. But I didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"_Stella, I wish you'd just talk to me about this." _Does he know I'm on the other side? I continued to cry, listen, and read the back of that drum shaped charm. _"I know you don't want me to go." _He sighed again.

"_Its not that I don't want you to go." _I said out loud. He walked around to the other side and saw me with my knees pulled up to my chest, chin on my knees, where I was holding that charm bracelet.

"_Stella?" _Charlie said a little startled. I looked like a hot mess. I didn't look up I just kept reading that charm _**"Elle, You are the beat to my heart. I love you." **_over and over. The corniest thing ever but that's what I loved about it. That's what I love about him. Love. That's why I am feeling like this, isn't it?

He sat down next to the wall and put an arm around me he pushed me towards him a little to lean on him. I didn't object. I hugged him, my right arm holding the bracelet over his chest and cried. I felt his fingers brush threw my hair as I slipped that bracelet back on. With all this shock and crying I still had enough strength to speak.

"_Its not that I don't want you to go Char. In fact I couldn't be more proud of you." _I took deep breaths to make these hiccups that recently occurred to go away. I sat up so I could look at him in the eye for what I am about to say next. He stretched his legs out and I put my legs over his, my feet touching the ground on the other side of him. _"Its just that…..I don't know….I"_

"_I wasn't going to break up with you if that's what you thought."_ he said trying hard to hide that smirk. But I still saw it. I did think that; another reason why I started crying. I smiled a little which he noticed. I could tell he knew that wasn't exactly what I wanted to say. _"But go ahead. What are you going to say?" _You know I love/hate it when he does that. Normally he automatically knows what I'm thinking before I say it, but there are times when he would make me say it. Especially when it came to feelings. Ooo. Like now for instance. I glared at him before I looked away. My crying had calmed itself but a tear would occasionally still fall.

"_I guess what I am trying to say is that….that…..I love you." _I mumbled under my breath wiping what I hoped would be the last tear for awhile.

"_What was that?" _he asked when I know he heard me.

"_I love you." _I repeated just a tiny bit louder. His hand then reached for my chin lifting it up so I could look him in the eye.

"_Ok I think with your head up this way I can hear you. Try it again." _he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"_I love you, Charles Michael Delgado." _I said in a normal voice moving a piece of hair out of his face. He put his hands to his face like he was shocked at what he just heard. I smacked him playfully as he put them down.

"_Oh I heard you the first time. I just wanted to see your pretty face when you said it to me." _I pushed him on the shoulder. I knew it! _"But if it makes you feel better I know this pretty rad guy who plays drums that loves you too." _he said wrapping his arms around me.

"_You, Wen, and Scott have spent way too much time together." _I said looking up at him. He smiled before connecting our lips.

"_Only. Cause. My best friend. Was off. Being a movie star." _he said in between kisses. He moved down my jaw line to my neck. I giggled a bit as he kissed my neck. Then I remembered the premiere was in a couple months.

"_That reminds me." _I said he looked up at me concerned. _"You are going to be here for the premiere right?"_ he sat back and thought a little bit.

"_Well I don't get deployed till the middle of April so, so far yeah I am." _he said genuinely happy. I loved seeing him like that. You only ever see that way when he plays his drums, or is with someone he loves. I am someone he loves. I unknowingly gave a goofy grin. _"Whatcha smiling about?" _I just shook my head. _"Really Stella? _Now you want to be quiet." I nodded my head yes with a finger slightly in my smiley mouth. _"Oh yeah?" _he then started tickling me. Why am I so ticklish? I was laughing when he asked again _"Want to tell me now?" _

"_Nope." _I said through my laughter. He tickled my sides harder. _"Sto-hop!" _laughing a little louder.

"_Stella? Charlie?" _Olivia and Mo asked together.

"_They're over here Wen." _I heard Mo say before hanging up her phone. Charlie stopped making my sides ache with laughter and just looked at me. I laid back into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." he whispered to me. His left hand lacing in out with my right.

"I love you." I whispered back to him. He picked up our connected hands and kissed mine.

"_Omg. Finally." _Mo said leaning up against the wall across from us. Closing her phone and stuffing it in her pocket.

Still looking at Charlie I asked _"Finally what?" _smiling too big to hide anything now.

"_That you finally told him you loved him." _Olivia said leaning on the machine next to me.

"_So?" _I said my eyes never leaving Charlie's.

"_You've been holding it in how long now?" _Mo asked. I quickly sat up and glared at her not to continue.

"_I think…It's been almost."_ Olivia started to say but I quickly jumped up and covered her mouth. Never again am I leaving Olivia for 5 months with Mo. I swiftly looked at Mo, whose mouth was open was ready to finish Olivia's sentence.

"_Don't do it Mohini." _I scolded her. I glanced at Charlie who was now standing up.

"_Babe. Leave them alone." _He simply said reaching out his hand. For the first time I actually wanted to do what he told me to do when it came to those two. I let go Olivia and took his hand in mine. _"But how long did you know?"_ Charlie sneakily asked as Wen walked up.

"_What's going on? Stella you alright?" _Wen asked wrapping an arm Olivia. Thank God too. Ha. I am little embarrassed to answer that question.

"_So you're leaving too?" _I asked wanting to cry. Wen was like a brother to me. Although I was the one looking out for him. How the hell am I supposed to do that if he is overseas? He nodded his head up and down. I instantly walked over to him and hugged him. _"Even though I am extremely pissed at all of you from keeping this from me, I am extremely proud of you Wen and Charlie."_ I told the boys.

"_Thanks Stell."_ Wen said to me. Then he looked at the other 3 and said _"See guys? She didn't find a knife and chase after us!"_ I put my hand on my hips and stared in disbelief at my friends and boyfriend. How dare they think I would run with a knife! More like a chainsaw. I jokingly smiled as I went back into Charlie's arms.

"_So we just have two more huge gigs, plus a premiere as Lemonade Mouth." _They looked like they just dry swallowed a pill. Did they not think of this? Must I do all the thinking? Of course I do! I smiled real big as I scurried over to Mo pulling her phone of her pocket.

"_Stella!"_ She cried but I hurriedly dialed her number. I looked at the shocked expressions on the others as her phone began to ring.

"_Don't worry guys. I think we can keep this revolution going with a little girl power."_ I told them laughing at their confused faces.

"_Heeey! I was just about to call you!"_ Emzy shouted excitedly through the phone.

"_How would you, Jo and Maddy feel about officially joining the revolution?"_ I asked her. I could hear her tell Maddy in the back to quiet down.

"_Stella, you really need to stop digging in other peoples pockets."_ Emzy said with a laugh.

"_Great. It's settled. I will need you guys to be here ASAP. Preferably tomorrow. Ok? K!"_ I told her without giving her time to reply. I hung up and handed Mo her phone.

"_This is great Stella. Like this could actually work."_ Olivia said coming closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. We began to walk forward away from the confused ones.

"_I knew I always liked you."_ I told her sneaking a glance back at Mo. She rolled her eyes and caught up with us, phone in hand with a text that read:

_**Jo, Maddy (ugh and her "boofran" I hate it when she calls him that.) and I just booked a flight for tonight. Be Heard. Be Strong. Be Proud. **_

_**-xoxo Emzy**_

I linked arms with both girls for now we had major planning to do. Little did I know Charlie had planning of his own.

April 16, 2013

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?"_ He asked me just before the double doors opened. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering endlessly and I am pretty certain I don't want it to stop. I turned to him a smiled with a nod. As we began to make our way towards the front I grinned at the stuff that led me to here.

***FlashBack***

"_Mom? Dad?" I asked coming down the stairs. That's weird. Wait. It's quiet. Too quiet. "Timmy? Andrew?" I walked through the living room a bit thinking they would been there. But they weren't. Where are they? _

_As I walked into the kitchen and found two colored sticky notes. A green one and an orange one. The orange one said: _

_**We stepped out for the day. **__No. Really? __**Charlie called. I left his message on the green sticky note. Love, Mom. **__Charlie called? Why so early? _

_I picked up the green note and leaned on my counter as I read: __**Morning Beautiful. I have a surprise for you. But you need to find me in order to get it. Now go upstairs, get dressed and head to your car where the next clue is waiting. Love, Charlie **_

_I smiled so big that you might have thought I was up to something. I hadn't heard from him in awhile. Official Army business. He leaves in several days so you know I was bummed when our time together got cut was coming to an end. But this tiny little note…I am extremely happy. I raced upstairs only to find another sticky note._

_**I know I said the next clue was in the car but I wanted to remind you to look nice…..unless you want to wear t-shirt sweats and a pony tail I am ok with that but there will be picture taking and I know how you girls get. And don't say you don't care how you look in a picture because I know you do. (: I love you. -Charlie**_

_I wanted to disagree with the note but thinking back on all the photos I have ever taken, I totally do care. I looked in my closet and found the dress Olivia had gotten me for my birthday a couple weeks ago. It was white one shoulder sleeve-less dress with a black belt around the waist. For some reason I feel the need to wear this dress. I quickly put it on with my dark blue gladiator sandals, my charm bracelet, peacock earring and a little black dangly one. I quickly curled the ends of my hair a bit, brushed my teeth and headed out the door. As soon as I sat down and closed the door I noticed a can of lemonade with a sticky note. _

_**So most likely you got dressed and ran out the door without eating. **__I rolled my eyes as my stomach began to growl. I chuckled to myself as I continued to read. __**I know you know what goes great with this lemonade. (:**_

_I turned on my car and headed for Dante's. The strange thing though was when I walked in Dante seemed like he was waiting for me. He had a slice ready and everything. I shrugged it off thinking I was being silly but then Dante handed me another note. _

_**Bass-icly I love you. And…. **__I laughed at Charlie's corniness and the fact I really wanted to know what was on the next note as I headed for Mo's. _

_As I pulled up, again it felt like she was waiting for me. But judging by her expression she had no idea what was going on. "Your boyfriend is crazy do you know that? Coming over here at 6 in the morning asking me to give this to you. Better be one hell of a date since I missed 2 hrs of beauty sleep." Mo told me promptly handing me a note. I raised an eyebrow at her which was returned when she saw the dress I was wearing. "You look so cute!" Nice save Mo. Nice save. _

_"What are you guys doing with those note thingies anyways?" Scott asked walking up to us._

"_I don't know. I woke up to an empty house and sticky notes. But I like the spontaneity of it all." I smiled at them before looking down at that little piece of paper._

_**Wen you finally reach me I have a…**__ Seriously Charlie? Wen? He is so cheesy. I laughed as I got into my car said goodbye to Mo and Scott. What is my boyfriend up to? _

_I pulled up to Wen's just as Olivia and Wen began to walk outside of the house towards the back._

"_Liv! Wen! Wait up!" I shouted after them as I quickly ran in their direction._

"_Hey Stella." Wen greeted me with a hug. _

"_Hey you're here!" Olivia stated giving me a hug too. "And in the dress! I knew it would be perfect for this!"_

"_Wait. You know what's going on?" Wen and I asked together. Olivia just laughed as she picked up a white pansy. She took out the two bobby pins that were holding her hair back and putting them in her mouth, trying to figure out the best way to put the flower in my hair._

"_Of course I know what's going on." She said grabbing the rubber band from my wrist and pulling up all of my hair. She carefully placed the flower at the end of my ponytail while pulling out some curled hair and fluffing out my bangs. "Well I know a little bit. That Charlie, can be secreative when he wants to be." Olivia stepped back with a laugh and smiled. "You know if this whole music thing doesn't workout I could totally be a hair stylist."_

"_I wanna see!" I said suddenly start to freak out. The way she said it seemed a unrealistic. I can't take my chances._

"_Nope. You're going to be late." Wen said turning me around and pushing me a little towards the car._

"_Aha! So you were faking it Wennie the Pooh! You know too!" I confronted by quickly whipping around. He growled at me. He still hates that nickname._

"_No he really doesn't know as much as I do. But he did lose the sticky note." I held back a laugh as she glared at him._

"_Well what did it say? Do you remember?" I asked easing the little tension between them._

"_Something about a question and the SS?" Wen said a little confused. All of this for a silly question? Man it must be really important. The SS? The SS. (: They watched my face explode with excitement as I quickly hugged them and jumped into my car._

_I got to the park and almost jogged to the see saw thinking he would be gone already. My theory was partially true. When i got to the see saw he wasn't there. I side saddled on my side as i noticed a green paper fly off. I jumped up and grabbed it. __**Will you… **__"Really Char?" I said to myself. "Will I what?"_

"_Will you marry me?" my heart dropped. Did he just ask that? I didnt even hear him come up behind me. I slowly turned around to find Charles Delgado on one knee and a beautiful diamond ring in his hand._

_And all I could muster out was "Come again? What did you just say?" my hand already reaching to cover my mouth._

_He took my left hand and asked again: "Will you, Stella April Yamada, have the pleasure of marrying me?" I glared with a smile as he said my middle name._

"_Yes." I answered breathlessly. He placed the ring on my finger as he stood up and kissed me. I pulled away just to admire the beautiful diamond on my hand._

"I_ have another question to ask you. And you can say no, seeing as this is all sudden." I glanced up at him. I moved his hair out of his face and smiled._

"J_ust ask Delgado."_

"W_ill you marry me right now?" I took a good look at his expression. Full of hope, wonder, strength, and love. "I already talked to your parents. They are ok with it. Plus when I'm gone it gives you and your mom time to plan a bigger wedding." I smiled a little. Thats why he was being so secreative with everyone else. Eloping is spontaneous and he knows I love spontaneous anything. But he also knows how important my friends are to me. I smiled bigger as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Well I guess if the girls ask why my finger is glistening I could just tell them it's a promise ring."_

"A_nd why a promise ring instead of engagement?" he asked with a smirk._

"F_ine. Engagement." I smirked back before he kissed me again._

"S_o thats a yes, right?" he asked taking my hand in his as we began walking to his car._

"_Yes, Delgado. It was definitely a 'yes'." Smiling endlessly at my fiancé._

"_Good. Now we gotta hurry and get back in time for graduation." He said with a smile as gripped on my hand tighter and began to run._

***end of flashback***

So here i am. Staring endlessly into the eyes of the man I love. Butterflies fluttering in my stomach as he mouthed 'I love you' one last time to Miss Yamada. A small tear escaped as I mouthed at 'I love you' back just as the judge said his name._ "Do you Charles Michael Delgado take Stella April Yamada to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day foreward til death do you part?"_

Charlies eyes never left mine._ "I do." _he replied wiping my tears away.

"_And do you Stella April Yamada take the Charles Michael Delgado to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day foreward til death do you part?"_

"_You betcha!" _Everyone in the room laughed including Charlie and the Judge._ "I mean, I do."_

With a laugh the judge said_ "I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." _I quickly threw my arms around him and kissed him.

No One's POV

Charlie and Stella made it to graduation in time. No one even questioned their day or the ring on her finger. Stella decided it would just be funnier for them to figure it out.

There was one person who did figure it out. Even though he was away from the Lemonade Mouth crew for months at a time he knew something was up between the two when they walked through those school doors. Charlie was smiling uncontrollably while Stella was simply glowing. He could tell they were happy and in love. And for some reason he kept getting a funny feeling within the pit of his stomach. He had watched them carefully as they walked up to their spots in line. It was when Stella had scratched the side of her nose with her left hand just before accepting her diploma that he noticed the shining jewel. Married? They can't be. But after all those times he wrote with her he knew Stella would have been the type to Elope. They were at Project Graduation, an over-night fun filled event—-a lock-in if you will, and Stella was pulling out her guitar. She hadn't played it all day but under the circumstances she was definitely ok with that. That's when he wanted to confront her.

"_Do you ever go a day without playing?" _Ray asked her as he took the seat to her right. Stella glanced at him with a tiny grin before sticking her gold glittered pic into her mouth._ "Nope."_

She tuned the guitar a bit before reaching with her left hand, sparkly diamond and all, to get the pic out of her mouth. But as soon as she pulled it out Ray grabbed her hand gently pulling it closer.

"_Seeing this up close now confirms what I thought." _Ray said with a little laugh. Stella took her hand away and smirked.

"_And what was that?" _She challenged just as Charlie took a seat to her left. Ray again started getting that feeling within the pit of his stomach but he pushed through it. He didn't even know where those feelings were coming from.

"_That you are now Mrs. Delgado." _He smiled at her slight shocked expression and smirked at Charlie before walking off to join in a basketball game with Lyle, Scott, and Wen.

"_That was strange." _Charlie said to her. All she could was nod. She noticed he had a different look in his eyes when he said 'Mrs. Delgado'. Happy yet sad. Jealous yet understanding. But she shrugged it off as Mo and Olivia pulled up chairs in front of them. Carefully hiding her left hand as she began strumming. She wanted to enjoy this night because 3 of the most important guys in her life, besides her father and brothers, were being deployed in two days. All of them hoped that these days would slow down.

For Stella they went to fast. No. The last five months went too fast. The Cotton Bowl and Mardi Gras being the last Lemonade Mouth performances until the boys returned but that won't be for two years. While in that time Stella had formed a girl group to keep the movement going. The Lemon Dolls made their first appearance at the premeire of Charlie's Angels. They start recording the day after boys leave. That was on the boys request. The boys didn't want them moping around about them being gone. The boys even had Ray and Lyle promise to make in an appearance in the studio to make sure the girls were working. But right now Lemonade Mouth was heading to the airport. Everyone, including their own families, were crying to their men in uniform. So many emotions running through them. Sad, proud, scared. The girls were kind of happy of the work to get them through this. Charlie said goodbye to his parents amd brother before making his way to Stella. He noticed an envelope in her right hand while the left one held her chin. He could tell she was hiding her crying.

"_Elle. It's gonna be ok." _He told her gracefully twirling her around just to get her to smile.

"_I know." _She said with a tiny smile. She wiped her eyes before handing him the envelope.

"_What's this?" _Charlie asked ready to open it but she quickly swatted his hand. He frowned playfully at her.

"_You wrote me those little notes and so i wanted to write you a big one." _He smiled as she began to grin._ "But you can't open it until you are on the plane." _Charlie placed the envelope inside his chest pocket and smiled back at his wife. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as she whispered softly to him._ "Charles. Thank you for being a part of my story. Each day is a new page and i am so happy/proud/sad that you want to take this next chapter not only in the Army but with me. But you have to promise me you will finish this story with me." _She stepped back to look deep into his eyes. He knew right then and there that he was doing this for her. He was meant for her. He is her guardian angel. Her savior. Her husband. Her best friend. He is her whole world. Stella reached up and wiped his tear that he has been hiding so well.

"_I promise. Elle, i will come back." _with that he kissed her passionately one last time before being pulled away by Scott and Wen though security.

"_I LOVE YOU CHARLIE!" _she shouted through laughter and tears hoping to end this goodbye on a funny moment_. _

"_I LOVE YOU ELLE!" _He shouted back before boarding the plane.

This left Stella with her left on her face trying not to laugh at him. Stella took her hand down when she felt all eyes from all families were on her_. "Stella I didn't know he called you that. He is definitely a keeper." _Stella's dad had told her. She smiled nervously at her friends and shrugged. She linked elbows with the girls as they all talked about the next step in their lives.

"_You do know her name is Stella right?" _Wen asked as they seated together. Charlie just laughed. Inside information have only been the best with her. He couldn't wait until she was in his arms again. It was about an hour after the plane took off when he reached into his pocket pulling that envelope. He noticed that it smelled like lemonade. He took out the letter and smiled at the drawings that had been doodled on by his precious Elle.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Let me first say that I love you. It may have taken me awhile to say it but I will never stop now. Promise you that. You know what I noticed recently? That our life has become a series of Nicholas Sparks novels. I absolutely adore that. Goodness Charlie. I am already missing you and you are sleeping soundless next to me. You are so cute when you sleep. Your lip curls down a little bit when you dream gets bad but then you smile when it gets great. Sigh. It's little things like that I'll miss. But I'll miss all of you as well. You know i kind of like this writing thing. You should write me back. No you are going to write me back. Hahaha first demand from your wife. I love you. But for real I wanna know what happens everyday with you. What you did that day, or What color the sky was, or what silly thing Wen did. Anything. Write it down. I wanna know. (: Like I will tell you before you board the plane. You are now part of my story. And how are stories made? oh my God by writing them! I can just imagine your smile right now. And it's about to get bigger because I forgot the point of writing this. Well. At least I know you'll write back. Tehe.(: I love you Charles Michael Delgado._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Delgado (:_

_P.s. Wipe that smirk off. I know you are smiling at how i signed off on this cute little letter. Love you! _

Charlie smiled and safely put the letter back in his pocket. No matter how crazy Stella could be he was gonna be with her through the long haul. He closed his eyes as he realized that he has been with her through some worse times and best times. And he was going to continue to be a part of her "story" as she called it. Except this time it won't be called 'Stella's Story'. It will be called Charlie and Stella's Story. This is only just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had the first half of this written in the summer. By the time I actually got to it, it was going in a slight different direction. Anyways. My laptop charger is kind of broken. So the second half was literally written on my ipod. :) I don't own Lemonade Mouth but I do own Stella's Story's plotline/story, Maddy, Emzy, Jo, Matt, Army dude, etc. I hope you liked this story. The sequel is coming soon on my own page. Look out for it! -Victoria**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

Charlie's POV

I walked around the airport desperately trying to find her. I haven't seen her in 3 years. I did have a few breaks here and there but this time I actually get to stay. Forever. The last time I heard from her she said she had a surprise for me. Then I spotted her. A petite half Asian young woman in a sundress and flats. But it was what was attached to her hip that surprised me more than the dress. A little girl had to be at least 5 or 6 months. She had on a little red t-shirt and jeans on. Her brown hair in little pigtails with matching red bows. On her feet were little black boots. I watched as my wife began to tickle her. I stopped right in front of them as the little girl began pulling on her peacock earring. _"Ramona! Seriously? I will make you an earring just like mine if you promise me not to do that again."_ Stella said to her even though Ramona already lost all interest in the earring. I sat my bag down just as Stella put Ramona down and held her hand. I smiled as Stella recognized who was standing in front of her. She bent back down to Ramona and pointed to me and said the most extraordinary words to make me love her more than I already do. _"Look Ramona! Daddy's home."_

_"Da-da?"_ She just said da-da. My daughter. MY daughter. I'm a dad. And she just said da-da. I walked closer and picked up Ramona.

_"Kiss daddy."_ Stella said to her. Ramona shyly kissed my cheek.

_"Turn…mommy."_ Ramona said to Stella. I looked at her and smiled.

_"Yeah mommy."_ I mimicked our daughter. She just laughed as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I didn't even realize a crowd had formed. Clapping and whistling, it didn't matter for I was back in the arms of my wife and now daughter. _"Question Authority?"_ I asked Stella while looking at my beautiful daughter's shirt. Stella just laughed. _"Charlie!"_ Someone else shouted. _"Charlie!"_

I slowly opened my eyes and I see everyone around me._ "Charlie, please don't go."_ She said.

_"Don't go? I am right here. I am looking right at you."_ I say to her. But it seems that she can't hear me. I see my friends try to pull her away but she won't budge from my side.

_"I got her. You guys go ahead and go home."_ I heard Ray say. The others gave her a hug, him a pat on the back, wiping their tears as they saw me and left the room.

_"What happened to me?"_ I ask but they didn't hear me. She just held onto my hand tighter. Why can I hear everything they are saying, but they can't hear me?

_"Stella."_ Ray said gently. She didn't move. He walked closer to her and put a hand on her back. _"Stella please look at me."_ He begged with a little hurt in his voice. She kissed my hand but didn't let go and turned her head towards him. That's when I saw it. Something I didn't ever want to see but I knew it'd happen one day if I was ever gone. But I am not gone I am right here. He loves her. He's probably even told her too. Her eyes say she wants to love him but she can't because she loves me. I have to let her go. I have to go. _"Stella he is going to be fine."_ He told her. She shook her head vigorously.

_"No. Ray it's not going to be fine."_ She said to him her anger slowly rising._ "He is in a coma!" A Coma? "_Yeah he could wake up but he probably won't remember who I am! Or worse he could die." She finished in tears. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. I felt her hand leave mine and wrap around his body into a hug. That's the first time I realized I could feel her. I tried to reach out to her again but I was just too weak.

_"Stella, you don't think I know that?"_ He lifted her face to him. He wanting her to love him back. She stares at him hoping the next thing he says won't offend her. _"But I know his love for you is so strong that he will pull through this for you."_ He wiped her the droplets falling freely from her face.

_"You really think so?"_ She barely choked out. He looked back at me then to her and smiled.

_"I know so."_ He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly._ "Now go tell him that you will be back in the morning."_ She chuckled slightly. Even though it was small hearing it actually made my heart beats speed up. He walked away from her heading to the door. She noticed he wasn't near her and she turned her head towards him.

_"Where are you going?"_ She asked as if he was leaving her forever. He stopped and turned around.

_"I'll be right outside the door I promise. I will get you in three."_ He told her. She nodded sadly but laced her hand with mine as he walked out and waited by the door. She sat quietly before speaking. Oh how much I want to hold her.

_"Please don't go."_ She pleaded. _"I know I should be the strong Stella you loved and married but I can't. Not until I know you are ok."_ She squeezed my hand tightly as tear fell. She began speaking again when I felt a burning sensation flow through my body leading to my hand she was holding. I didn't know what was going on but judging her expression is what enough to let her know that I was ok. _"Y-You just squeezed my hand."_ She smiled as she wiped more tears away. And just like before another burning sensation but this time to my head. I was nodding for her._ "C-Can you open your eyes for me? I need to see your beautiful brown eyes."_ She asked almost pleading. It was then I realized that I was could hear and imagine their expressions but my eyes weren't truly open.

One of the most simplest things you could do is one of the most difficult. But just as I was about to open them for her Ray came back in. _"C'mon Stell. Time to go."_ He said with a cocked eyebrow. _"Why are you happy?"_

_"Because he responded twice."_ She said looking back at me. I could tell he didn't believe her._ "Do it again"_ She said to me. But I couldn't. I was too weak. He walked over to where she was sitting near me and he watched me closely.

_"Come on Stella you need some rest."_ Ray said taking her hand and pulling her away towards the door._ "Olivia has some fruit and water for you to eat."_ She frowned slightly but nodded as she left the room. Those burning sensations were finally done through the parts of my body I hadn't used. I could actually move my toes. Ray was about to turn to leave when I grabbed his hand. I slightly opened my eyes and noticed he was frightened.

_"Take."_ I attempted to say. My voice raspy and hoarse. His expression softened as he leaned in closer to hear what I had to say._ "Take…good care of her."_

_"What? Charlie no you can pull through this."_ He said almost begging. Which is weird because it's Ray Beech. I shook my head slightly for he wasn't getting my point.

_"Y-You love her."_ I said to him shaky and unsteady. _"I can feel it."_ I paused to moan in pain. _"She loves you. I know she does."_ He quickly shook his head.

_"Charlie, she loves you! Don't let me get her so you-"_ He said attempting to walk again. But I pulled on his arm.

_"No."_ I said as I cleared my throat. He turned around looking frightened once again. _"I can make it to tomorrow morning."_ I moaned as more pain flooded through me. _"But grab her and never let her go."_ Just as I said that Stella walked back in her smile faltering as she saw his facial expression. Then in a flash the monitors were going off and I instantly felt stella at my side. Nurses rushing in pushing Ray out. I looked at Stella the best I could and whispered. _"I love you Elle."_ Tears built up in her eyes.

_"No. No. No. Don't go."_ She said as I put a hand on her face. A nurse came and picked up Stella. Stella protested against her._ "No I am his wife!"_ She yelled.

_"I understand that ma'am but we need you to stand aside please."_ The nurse told her dragging stella slowly out of the door.

_"NO!"_ Stella shouted breaking free from her grasp. She pushed passed the other nurses and leaned down and kissed me. I immediately kissed her back though it wasn't long. This time Ray pulled her back. Apparently that nurse was going to call security. _"I love you Charlie."_ She shouted to me before going through the door. I mouthed it back to her once last time as the door shut and nurses came swarming at my side. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I closed my eyes just to see hers again. I could still feel her lips upon mine. The nurses and doctors plugging and unplugging machines. Giving me new IV's and pricking my arms and fingers. But I don't feel a thing. All I know is I am drifting and I don't think I am coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehe i am evil i know. Be on the look out for DearCharlie! **** :P Now leave me your comments! :) -Victoria**


End file.
